Sailormoon CS(Celestrial Stars)
by Silent Knight
Summary: Updated!! Hoshi’s true identity! What is the true purpose of the Celestial Stars on Earth? What had happened in their past? What are the Color Stones? What is the Golden Light? It's all in Chapter 10. ^_^ Read and Review?!
1. Figures of the Night

Disclaimer: e.e...I dun own any of the original Sailormoon characters, if you don't know them, there's a list...right down there of the ones I own and don't own....  
  
Note: These are just the main characters(Last name/First name)  
  
Own: Hinode Trinity, Ayano Hoshi, Mikomino Aiko, Shinseino Mitsukai, Tanreino Minmei, Hikarino Shoubi. (and some baddie in which I was too lazy to think up a name...^^;)  
  
Don't Own: (man...I wish I did...) Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Ten'ou Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, Kou Seiya, Kou Yaten, Kou Taiki, Chibi-usa, Kakayuu, Chiba Mamoru...(some more...but I'm too lazy.....^^;)  
  
Enjoy my FF and please R/R...^^ Thankees!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 1: Figures of the Night

The wind howled across the silent city of Tokyo, sending chills through the air. All across town, people were sleeping soundly in their beds. Unaware of what was going on in the outside world, in a world they would never dream existed. The radio tower. It stood like a giant, as if watching over the city. It stood strong, like a an ox, holding out against strongly against the world. Perhaps this, was why They chose to stay on the tower. Instead of the millions of other places They could have gone, They chose this, the radio tower.  
  
Black hair whipped past her pale ivory face in the wind. Hinted with dark navy blue, it was cut evenly at her waist, and let down and blowing wildly in the wind. She stood at the very edge of the radio tower, watching over the city. Navy hues serious and cold. An unusual outfit was wrapped around her hourglass torso. It seemed to be some sort of battle outfit. It consisted of a mini skirt, and a white body. This, was a Sailor fuku. It was similar to the ones the Eternal Senshi wore. The short skirt had two layers, the first navy blue, and the second black. A single, thin, black, ribbon went around her waist, like a belt, and in the very center was a navy blue star with two smaller navy star along side it. Her boots came up to her knees, white, and a single thin navy stripe went across the top, and was pointed towards the sky. Her sleeves were rounded, and a light navy blue. Gloves came halfway above her elbows and had two thin navy stripes across the top, and a navy star was on the wrist. The main body of her fuku was pure white, and her dark navy collar stood out well against it. The bow upon her chest was navy, and in the center was a special charm. It was in the shape of a five pointed star, it was navy with gold trimmed thinly around it. It was swirls of dark blue, navy, and black. In the very center of it was a curious little symbol, unknown to the world. Two very thin ribbon streamed out behind her, reaching her knees and were navy. A navy jewel was in the very center of her tiara upon her forehead, her choker black, with a navy star in the center. The earring were a star also, navy, like always, and a single, smaller black star dangled from the larger star on top. She stood stiff, as her own silky hair whipped her rosy pink cheeks, but she did nothing, behind her another figure sat, leaning against the structure of the tower, sighed impatiently.  
  
Locks of curly black hair tumbled down halfway to her waist and was tied up neatly in a high ponytail. Violet orbs upon her ivory face, were annoyed and impatient. Her back was to the cold metal of the tower, her arms resting on her knees, and her head leaned and hitting the metal behind her gently, with a soft 'clunk.' She was clad in the same outfit, her first layer of her skirt purple, and the second a darker purple. Her belt was black, and had a purple star in the center with two smaller ones beside it. Boots, the same, just the stripe was purple. Sleeves were light violet, and collar purple. Her choker was the same dark purple as her ribbon, and had a light purple star in the center. Earring were duo stars, purple like always. An amber jewel was in the center of the tiara, and her front bow on her chest purple. In the center of her front bow, was too, a charm. In the shape of a star and purple. With a thin gold edge around it. In the center was also an exotic symbol, different from the other ones, but still exotic. She let out a huffy breath and asked out loud in an irritated, but pretty voice.  
  
" Why are we here again? To meet our death by freezing? Because right now, it really seems like that..."  
  
A hand reached down and hit her head lightly, a soft laugh came from above her. " Oh, be patient, and cut it with the complaining, it's giving us all a headache."  
  
Her own eyes were blue, with a bit of green in them. Sandy blonde hair reached her waist and was tied back, half of her hair falling down, and the other half, that was tied, was braided into three braids and tied together at the end with a blue ribbon. Sandy bangs fell over her eyes, and she shook her head around, making them go back. She jumped down from her position on the bar above her annoyed friend, and landed on two feet, stood next to her friend, looking down at her. She tapped her friend lightly on the head and shook her head disapprovingly at her.  
  
" Tsk, tsk, the Senshi of the EveningStar annoyed and irritated. Come on, you know better then that."  
  
Her outfit was the same, the first layer of her skirt light blue, the second a darker blue. Her belt was blue, with a blue star charm in the center and two smaller ones beside it. Her boots came to her knees also, pointed at the top and a thin stripe running across the north. Rounded sleeves, light blue, collar blue, Her choker was blue also, and a light blue star charm in the center. Earrings were a blue star with two smaller light blue stars dangling from it. The center of her gold tiara held a sapphire jewel, and her chest bow was blue too. A charm, of course was placed in the center of her front bow, the same as the others only hers was blue with a different symbol. She laughed slightly at her undying cheerfulness.  
  
She slapped her friend's hand playfully, and snapped back at her, " Oh be quiet. When I need your opinion, I'll ask for it, until then, shut up."  
  
She stuck out her tongue at her sandy hair friend and then a small disagreement began to arise.  
  
Someone snapped their fingers sharply at the two, and came out of the shadows, standing before the two. Her fiery red hair was wavy and reached her shoulders. Those ruby hues of hers were like two gems upon her creamy skin. She was in the same outfit, only the colors were red, a ruby jewel in the middle of her tiara, light red sleeves, The first layer of her skirt was a faded red and the second fiery red. Rounded sleeves being light red, and earring held a star with a ring around it, having a ruby circle hang from the star. Two thin red ribbons streamed out behind her. Boots, pure white, with the red stripe across the top. Gloves had a red star at the wrist and halfway past her elbows to her shoulder. Choker, red, with a darker red star in the center. Bow, was the same color as her hair, and held a charm in the center. Red with a gold trim, an exotic symbol in the center. She threw her hands up in the air and looked annoyingly at the two.  
  
" Can you guys stop! You've been at it for days now! It' really getting hard to believe you guys are best friends."  
  
The two looked at each other, then back to the red head, and back at each other again. Smiling, they both answered simply and clearly.  
  
" That's the way we want it!"  
  
The one with red hair rolled her eyes and turned back around, leaning against the tower with another figure that was in the shadows.  
  
This one, was quiet and the air of innocence was upon her. Blonde hair reaching her waist was straight the curled at the bottom. Gentle emerald hues were soft and caring, very sensitive too. A smile hovered over the cotton lips and she pulled stray strands of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at her returning friend.  
  
" Leave them alone, they're always like that."  
  
Her friend shrugged and took her spot back. She lightly taped her arm and laughed silently. Her fuku, was yes, the same, the first layer of the skirt pale pink, and second, just pink. Boots, were white with a pink stripe going across the top, and pointed at her knee cap. Gloves were the same as her boots, just containing a thin pink stripe at the wrist with a white star. Sleeves were a faded pink, and collar was the same color as the second layer of her skirt. Choker was Pink with a white star in the center. Earring had a pink star with two smaller pink stars beside it, and one dangling from it also. The tiara held a beautiful cotton pink jewel in the center, and it shined beautifully in the moonlight. Her chest bow was pink and had a charm in the center. A pink star with a gold edge, and a symbol in the very heart of it. She held on to one of the two thin pink ribbons that streamed out behind her, and her emerald eyes filled with instant worry, at the sight of the one standing alone on the edge.  
  
" You think she'll be all right?"  
  
The red hair girl looked over at the lone figure and answered gravely, " Yes, but it'll take a while. It's hard to lose a best friend you know. Those two were really close."  
  
She looked down as her blonde hair friend leaned on her right shoulder gently.  
  
" I'm glad you're still here." She sighed and closed her eyes, blonde hair fell all over the place and covered her face.  
  
The one with red hair pulled hair out of her friend's face and smiled back, " I'm glad too."  
  
Looking back at the solitary figure with long navy hair, she sighed and whispered softly into the night, " You'll be ok...I hope.."  
  
The lonesome figure stared hard through the night, blinking back threatening tears, she whispered softly, letting the wind carry her quiet voice across down, as navy hair gently brushed her face,  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
A sudden fog swept over the city, enclosing the five mysterious figures from complete view.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh, did ya like it? Here a little sneak peek of the next chapter:  
  
~Teacher: I'd like everyone to please give a big welcome back to the three brothers: Seiya, Yaten and Taiki Kou!  
  
Minako and Usagi fell out of their chairs, Ami, Rei, and Makoto sat in their seats, gaping: The Three Lights were back!~  
  
Hehe.....interesting...oh my gwash...I just love all you senshi!! ::huggles them all::  
  
Yaten: T.T...Kea...we don't want any germs....  
  
P  
  
Haruka: ::glaring at Seiya with the old "KILL SEIYA" look back in her eyes::  
  
Seiya: o.o;;; O_____O;; !!!!! ::Stays as far away from Haruka as possible::  
  
Everyone else: -.-;;;;; --;;  
  
Hehe.....I hope you enjoyed my fanfic so far! More to come so check up soon!

-Miyoko Aino Kou-


	2. The Return of the Three Lights: Part One

Disclaimer: e.e....I dun own the original charries(I wish..) ..and I'm getting lazy to type out who I own and who I don't...^^;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 2: The Return of the Three Lights

" BRRIINNGG!!"  
  
The alarm clock on the side table rang shrilly, announcing the new dawn. Groaning, Tsukino Usagi felt about the side table, until her hands came in contact with the button of the alarm clock, and shut it off. She turned over, putting her pillow to her ears to block off the noise of the morning, and drifted slowly back to sleep.  
  
" USAGI!!"  
  
Usagi's black, talking, cat scratched the pillow, trying to wake her up.

" Usagi!! Wake up! You're late for school!"  
  
She was Luna. A talking cat. She had a yellow crescent moon on her forehead, and she was black, and sort of purple too. Luna sighed, and shook her head. THIS was the same girl who had saved the earth from all those evil-doers? The same girl who had overcome all obstacles and triumphed in the end, with the power of love, and kindness? It was hard to believe, but this very girl, this lazy, ignorant, whiney, girl was Sailor Moon. The Senshi of love and justice. The princess of the Moon Kingdom, and the future queen of the earth, Neo-Queen Serenity, wife of King Endymion. And let's not forget the mother of Chibi-usa, Small Lady of Crystal Tokyo. She sighed again. It WAS hard to believe, but alas, it was, and there was nothing they could do about it, unfortunately. She scratched at Usagi's pillow once more.  
  
" USAGI!! WAKE UP!! NOW!!"  
  
But Usagi merely groaned and waved her hand at her cat. Luna sighed, annoyed and frustrated. Finally she did the only thing she could do, she scratched at Usagi's beautiful face.  
  
" WWAAKKEE UUPP!!"  
  
" AHH!! SHIMATTA!"  
  
Usagi sat straight up in her bad, covering her face with her hands.  
  
" Luna! What did you do that for?!"  
  
She shook her head from side to side, her long blonde, silky, hair, which reached her knees, whipping Luna in the face.  
  
" LLLLUUUNNNAA!! Look what you did!"  
  
Hissing, she jumped down from the bed unto the cold floor, shaking her head.  
  
" It's time for school! You're late!"  
  
She stopped shaking her head and stared, wide-eyed at Luna. Her crystal clear blue eyes were shocked and disbelieving.  
  
" SCHOOL?! Quick! What time is it?!"  
  
She grabbed the clock and looked at it, her blue eyes became wider.  
  
" 8:30!? AIE!! Shimatta! I'm late! Sensei's going to give me detention for the rest of my life!"  
  
Throwing off the covers, she ran to the closet, and picked out her Juuban High School uniform, and changed quickly, then running into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
" Muna! Wie Bidn'yt U waik mi uop?!" She yelled as she brushed her teeth, her mouth full of tooth paste.  
  
Luna looked at her in a puzzled way," Nani?"  
  
Spitting out the toothpaste she repeated what she had said, while putting her long blonde hair up in her usual high buns on the top of her head.  
  
" Luna! Why didn't you wake me up?!"  
  
Sighing, she answered back in a very irritated voice. " I did...SIX times. Each time you insisted you went back to sleep-"  
  
She was cut off, as Usagi threw the towel on her, running out to the kitchen.  
  
" Ohayo!!!" She yelled a hurried 'good morning' to her family and dashed out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind.  
  
" Usagi! Wait! You forgot your lunch!"  
  
Her mom yelled after her, holding up a paper bag. She shook her head. Usagi was a nice girl and all, but sometimes, she was just to clumsy.  
  
" Aie!!" She ran back to the house, snatching the bag from her mother's grip, and racing back the way she had come. " Gomen! Arigato!"  
  
She ran towards the direction of Juuban high school, the hair from her pigtails streaming out behind her.  
  
" Aie!! I'm late I'm late I'm late!"  
  
She repeated this same phrase, over and over to herself as she ran as fast as she could to her school, Juuban High School. Up ahead, she could see her friend Minako, running to get to school also. She smiled, at least if she was going to be late, she wouldn't be by herself. Waving a hand in the air while running, she called out to her friend.  
  
" Minako!!"  
  
Aino Minako, was a pretty blonde. And when they said pretty, they meant it. She was gorgeous. silky blonde hair reached her slender waist, and a big red bow held half of her hair back. Her eyes were crystal clear blue, and they were cheery, and of course, beautiful. It was no surprise to everyone who knew this, that she, Aino Minako was the Senshi of love and beauty, the child of the beautiful goddess of love, Aphrodite. She, was Sailor Venus. Her rosy red lips curved up into a pretty smile, as she called back to her friend, stopping and waving for her to catch up.  
  
" Usagi! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"  
  
Usagi laughed at Minako's remark." Minako! We ARE late!"  
  
Catching up to her friend, they gave each other a quick hug and ran to the school together.

*** *** ***

Mizuno Ami stood outside Juuban High school, searching for any sign of Usagi or Minako. She shook her head in a disappointed way. They were always late. She, on the other hand, was always early, and exactly on time. Her school books were held protectively to her chest with both hands and arms, hugging them close, as if afraid someone would come along the steal them from her. This was the way she was, Mizuno Ami. Intelligent, strict, kind, and a bookworm. She had short blue hair, and blue eyes to match. She too, was pretty, just like her other friends. And like her friends Usagi and Minako, she too, was a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury. The Senshi of wisdom and water, she fought for truth and justice along the side of the other Sailor Senshi.  
  
She leaned against the door to the school, her arms crossed impatiently over her chest. Her brown hues were kind, and a bit irritated. Locks of chestnut hair, hinted with red, tumbled down to her slender shoulders, and tied up in a high ponytail with a green ribbon. Kino Makoto, Senshi of the wood, the child of the great king of Olympians, Zeus. She, was Sailor Jupiter. Makoto was the tallest of the inner Senshi, and the strongest. But what she looked on the outside, covered up who she really was. On the inside, she, like the other inner Senshi of Mercury, Venus, and Mars, was kind, caring, loving and stood for the truth and justice. She was also an excellent cook. She could make anything dish with ease and it turned out to be great too. But now, she stood out side the high school, waiting with Ami and Rei, for their two other friends.  
  
" Ami, what time is it?"  
  
The Senshi of waters checked her watch on her wrist. " 8:55. They're going to be late if they don't hurry up." Sighing, she looked back up, searching for her friends.  
  
Hino Rei, shook her pretty head, her long raven black hair shook all around her. " They're ALWAYS late. Today is no different that any of those other days."  
  
Hino Rei, Senshi of fire, protector of Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom, Sailor Mars. She was an attractive person too. With long raven black hair down to her knees, hinted with a bit of dark purple. Her eyes were reddish-purple, and at the moment, annoyed with Usagi and Minako. When would they ever learn to come to school on time? She used to attend T*A private school, but this year, she decided to got to Juuban high with her friends, she was very happy about that, well, not with the fact that she had to wait outside for Usagi and Minako every single morning, then ending up to go to class without them showing. But, that was who they were, and this was who she was.  
  
" BBRRIINNGG!!" The bell telling everyone to get inside their classrooms rang loudly above their ears. Covering her ear, she yelled out to Ami and Makoto.  
  
" Well, What'd I tell you? They're late! Again! Might as well go in."  
  
The other two nodded and picking up their books they walk into their classroom.

*** *** ***

" Ah! Usagi! The bell's ringing!"  
  
She picked up her pace, they could see the school up ahead, it wasn't that far away, just a bit more to go. They burst through the doors of Juuban High, and ran down the empty halls, their black heels making a sharp, quick 'tap' each step they took.

*** *** ***

" Ohayo minna."  
  
The teacher stood at the front of the room, greeting her class.  
  
" Ohayo."  
  
" Now, let's take roll. Hino Rei?"  
  
Rei raised her hand in reply,  
  
" There you are, Kino Makoto?" One by one she called the names of the students in her class.  
  
" Mizuno Ami? There you are Ms. Mizuno, did you do well in the math competition?" She gave one of her rare smiles, Ami was like a teacher's pet, did great in school, always joined competitions, tutored other students, in other words, she was a genius.  
  
Smiling happily she answered in an excited manner. " Hai! And I got 1st place!" She didn't like to brag, but this was a big deal for her...but then again, she was always winning...  
  
" Ah, I see. Good job. Now, Aino Minako?"  
  
No answer came back at her. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up scanning the room for Minako. " Ms. Aino?"  
  
Still no answer. She shrugged slightly and marked her as absent, continuing on with the roll call. " Tsukino Usagi?" Silence. She sighed, she knew better then to except Usagi to come to school on time, but it was always good to hope. 

" Ms. Tsukino?" No one answered. She looked at the class, her eyes irritated. " Does any one know where Ms. Aino and Ms. Tsukino are?"  
  
The class shook their heads side to side.  
  
She sighed, " I guess they're jus-"  
  
At that moment, as if on cue, the door burst open and Minako and Usagi fell in the classroom.  
  
" Right here sensei!"  
  
Minako smiled her most charming and innocent smile, hoping to get out of detention. No such luck. She and Usagi both received detentions, and a long lecture on why it is important to be on time to class, and last but not least, a five page essay on being on time. Making a face, she dragged Usagi to her desks in the back of the room, where Ami, Makoto, and Rei sat, a smile hovering over their lips. As soon as they reached their seat their three friends giggled softly, they were always late, yes, but still, it was funny to watch the expressions on their faces. She stuck out her tongue at them, and sat down in her seat next to Ami and Usagi.  
  
The teacher finished her roll call, and turned to the class, smiling. " Class, we have new students today, well, not exactly NEW, they've been here before."  
  
The room filled with the curious whispers of the students, each one wondering who their new classmates could be.  
  
" Minna! Quiet please!"  
  
The class fell silent at their teacher's firm request.  
  
" Arigato, now, I'd like you all to welcome back the three brothers, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou."  
  
Usagi and Minako fell out of their chairs with a 'thud.' The class became dead silent, as the three brothers walked into the classroom. Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako and Usagi, stared. The Three Lights were back!  
  
Seiya, was handsome, and probably the most popular of the three brothers. His long ebony black hair was tied back in a long ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was friendly, and as most people said, just plain loveable. His eyes were dark brown, they seemed black. He was playful and nice, but could be very annoying at times. He gazed around the room, at everyone who had their mouths open slightly and staring at the three, only three girls kept their gaze away from the brothers, Ami, Minako, and Usagi. He stared at Usagi for a while, and finally, she looked up and their eyes met, he flashed a quick smile and averted his gaze.  
  
Taiki, was very tall, and had long brown hair, tied at the nape just like his brothers. His purple eyes were gentle and serious. He too, was a genius. Two years ago, when they had first came here, He had beaten Ami in the highest scores, he got a 300, and Ami, a 299. She was disappointed, and never forgot that moment. Taiki was the tallest of the three, and also the most mature. He thought before he spoke, and he almost always had his nose buried in a book. She looked around the room also, and caught Ami's eyes and he smiled slightly at her, making her blush bright red and turn her head.  
  
He leaned against the door, his arms crossed across his chest. His emerald eyes were impatient, but playful and cheery at the same time. His own silver hair was the same as his brother, tied at the nape of his neck with a tie. He, Kou Yaten, was the shortest of the three, but certainly not the most outspoken. He had a big mouth. And the words that usually came out of his mouth, were insulting and criticizing. He was an arrogant person, always annoyed by the slightest thing, and always had SOMETHING to say. But still, he was nice to be around once you got to know him, and most thought he was pretty cute, although one girl begged to differ. This girl, was Minako Aino. Her crystal blue eyes met Yaten's own emerald pair and they both stared at each other for a while, then Yaten shook in silent laughter at Minako, getting her very much annoyed and causing her to turn her nose up in the air, but not before she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Seeing the need to get her class started, the teacher quickly pointed out their seats to them.  
  
" Hmm, now let's see. Ah! There! Three empty desks, one behind Mizuno Ami.."  
  
Ami raised her head in surprise.  
  
" And the other one behind Aino Minako.."  
  
Minako gasped, and looked at the teacher, her mouth open in horror, and at the same time, happiness.  
  
" And the last...let's see...ah! There! The one behind Tsukino Usagi. Now please take your seats."  
  
Usagi said nothing, but just kept her eyes on her desk.  
  
Seiya and Taiki bowed in a respectful manner. Yaten, however just stood, leaning against the wall. Seiya elbowed him in the side, and Yaten shot a cold look at him, then bent down slightly and bowed also. Standing straight up once more, they each took their seats. Taiki behind Ami, Yaten behind Minako, though more of by force than free will. And lastly Seiya behind Usagi. As he passed Usagi's desk on the way to his, he whispered to her in a low voice, that only she could hear.  
  
" Hey Odango.."  
  
He took his seat, leaving a perplexed Usagi to stare out into space...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh, that's the end of Chapter 2...R/R...And here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
" Twin Star Constellation!!"  
  
A bright pink blast shot at the youma, knocking it off its feet and sending it flying against a tree. The Five Inners and Starlights turned their heads sharply to the source.  
  
Five girls, stood among the tree tops, the one furthest to the right must have attacked, for her arms her held out in front of her. She lowered her arms, and they watched the people below them, the expressions on their faces her serious, and harsh.  
  
" Who the hell are you??  
  
" We come from the depths of the Galaxy!"  
  
" Guided by the Stars which burn brightly through the night!"  
  
" With us, comes the light of the Stars!"  
  
" From the edges of the Universe we appear!"  
  
" The Protectors of the Stars!  
  
" We Are The Celestial Star Senshi!"  
  
They all stood amiss a battle, gaping at the five new Senshi that had shown. Were they were to help....?  
  
OOo0o....suspense...lol..not really, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!

-Miyoko Aino Kou-


	3. The Return of the Three Lights: Part Two

Disclaimer: The original characters of Sailormoon do not belong to me. Like the Starlights, Outers, Inners, and all that stuff. Only the new Senshi and the new baddies do.  
  
Authors Note: GOMEN!!!! This is NOT going to be the chapter where the new senshi one in, just PLEASE read this one, and at the end it will explain why. Arigato. Enjoy!  
  
Authors Note(again): AIE! Ok, Hotaru in my fanfic at the beginning will be a toddler. When I wrote this I forgot that she was still grown up in the Stars season. So don't flame at me...please? Also...(x.x..sorry for all the bad notices..I feel REALLY bad) my fanfic, goes along both the manga and anime story lines. I will be using manga attacks and henshin phrases. Just to tell you before hand. X.x...I'm SO sorry. PLEASE enjoy this..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 3:(Part 2 of)The Return of the Starlights: The Outers Find Out

" BRRIINNGG!" The bell announcing the end of school rang shrilling above them. Usagi jumped from her seat with a small cry. She had been dozing off, as usual, but now, school was over and she wanted to get out of the classroom as fast as she could. Picking up her book in one arm, she dashed out the door of the classroom, as her friends yelled for her to wait up. She waved her hand behind them and replied.  
  
" I'll meet you outside! I want to get out of here!"  
  
She had two reasons for wanting to go outside so quickly, one, she could not stand another second in that dreadfully boring room, and two, she wanted to avoid Seiya, for what reason, she didn't know. She ran out the door of the school and breathed in deeply. Moments later her friends came running out.  
  
" Usagi! What was that?! You didn't wait for us!" Rei exploded at Usagi. " You just ran out! Not even waiting for me! What was that for?!"  
  
Usagi shrugged. " I wanted to get out of that boring classroom, and I..um.." She added the last part in a small voice, " ..I didn't want to see Seiya.."  
  
The five girls fell silent.  
  
" Well..why not? I mean, it's been three years since you saw him." Makoto leaned against the wall of the building, a slender digit twirling around a strand of her red chestnut hair.  
  
" I don't know, I just, didn't.." She shrugged again and looked down at the ground at her shoes. The girls stood around Usagi, their undivided attention on her. Minako piped up to break the silence.  
  
" So..why do you think they came?"  
  
They all had blank expressions on their face, and shook their heads.  
  
" I thought so. Maybe they came on a vacation, or maybe they left some things behind, or maybe-" She was cut off as three shadows fell over them. From behind a soft voice spoke up gently from behind them.  
  
" Maybe what?"  
  
The five inner Senshi whirled around to see, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki standing behind them Seiya grinned at Usagi, Usagi merely looked down. Taiki smiled at Ami, making her blush once more. And Yaten and Minako, well, they just made faces at each other.  
  
" S-Seiya Kou!" Usagi stammered on her words. Seiya smiled.  
  
" Konnichi wa Odango. And yes, my name is Seiya Kou."  
  
" How..how are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here? Are we in trouble? Did something happen?" She went off asking thousands of useless questions, and in the end, Yaten, being annoyed, yelled at her.  
  
" Geez! Will you shut up!" His eyes were annoyed at Usagi's undying questions and he crossed his arms across his chest and stared hard and coldly at Usagi.  
  
" Hey! You can't talk to Usagi like that!" Minako instantly went off at Yaten, and after a while, the blonde and the short one, were bickering like crazy, driving the others completely mad.  
  
" Shut up Blondie! I can talk to her whichever way I want!"  
  
" Blondie? What about you?! You look like a grandpa with your white hair!" She took a strand of Yaten's silver hair and set it over his face. He blew at it, making it go out of his hair and back in place.  
  
" Hey! My hair is silver! Silver! Learn your colors!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at Yaten's remark, " Silver, white. White, silver, same thing, you're still look like a grandpa.."  
  
They went on and on and on and on, for what seemed like three whole hours, while the others stood there, staring, with sweat drops forming on their heads. Finally, Rei spoke up.  
  
" Hey! Be quiet! Both of you!"  
  
Yaten and Minako both turned and looked at Rei, who was fed up by the argument.  
  
" Minako! Stop calling Yaten a grandpa and stop teasing him about his hair! Yaten! Stop calling Minako a blondie and making jokes and insults about her! Got it?! Good! Now keep quiet!"  
  
Both boy and girl looked at Rei, surprised.  
  
" Rei, you know you could make a great mother someday?" Minako smiled to show her innocence. 

Rei sighed. " Hai Minako, I've been told.."  
  
They all stood for a moment, doing nothing but staring at the ground, five girls and three boys. Then Usagi's yell broke the silence.  
  
" Aie! What time is it?!" She grabbed everyone's wrist in turn and looked to see if they had a watch, none did. " AIE! SHIMATTA!"  
  
She ran frantically into the school once more and dashed into her classroom to look at the watch. 6:38.  
  
" AIYIYI!!" The odango blonde ran as fast as she could back outside, and past her friends looking like a blur, and leaving behind a huge dust trail.  
  
Makoto fanned the air in front of her face to get rid of the dust. She coughed and yelled at Usagi who was already miles ahead, " Usagi! Where you going?"  
  
Her friend's voice was faint, but could still be heard.

" I'm late! I was supposed to be home like two hours ago! Gomen! Ja'ne everyone!"  
  
Everyone blinked at the retreating back of Usagi, and each had a puzzled expression on their face, except Yaten who simply muttered," Usagi- baka..."  
  
Finally, Ami spoke up. " Well, we better get going, we're might be late for meeting with the Outer Senshi. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki? Would you like to join us?"  
  
She looked questionably at the three brothers. The three drew back a little and sweat-dropped, each other them had a slightly scared look, with a mix of worry and nervousness. Seiya spoke for the three.  
  
" Uhh, no, that's ok. Thanks for the offer though Ami. You guys have fun...bye!" The three brothers ran off, leaving four perplexed girls blinking puzzled at them.

*** *** ***

Music flowed throughout the great mansion. The source? In the living room of the house, sat Michiru Kaioh. An extremely talented violinist and well-known for her remarkable talent. To add to her greatness, she was full of unlimited beauty, inside and out. Wavy Aqua hair flowed all about her, flowing and waving like the ocean, and shimmering like the waves when the sun reflects its first morning rays upon it. Marine hues were closed at the current moment, but when they were open, the gems upon her face sparkled and shined with joy and kindness. Her arm moves up and down ever so gracefully, each note perfect and melodious. Her light blue dress looked absolutely perfect on her slim, hourglass body, making her breathtaking. and her glazed cotton pink lips were smiling upon her ivory skin. 

Only one word could describe someone like her; perfect. It was no surprise that she was the Senshi of Arts, Elegance and Waters. For Michiru Kaioh, was not just a talented violinist, a very attractive person, and a great painter. She was Sailor Senshi Neptune. Maiden of the sea. The princess of the planet of waters, Neptune. She was guided by the God of Great Waters, Poseidon. Someone walked up behind her and stood silently listening. She smiled a bit more, then playing the last few notes, the set it down gently beside her as the person behind her clapped gently. Turning around, she held out her arms to the toddler behind her.  
  
" Konnichi wa Hotaru."  
  
Placing the toddler on her lap, and smoothed out her hair, seeming like the perfect mother.  
  
The toddler was most certainly cute. Large violet orbs were always curious and innocent. Short black hair was straight, and cut evenly, a little above her shoulders. Her purple dress had lavender flowers all over it, and she giggled as she sat on Michiru's lap, bouncing up and down with unknown joy. She looked so innocent, and her health was very poor. She could get a scratch and start bleeding uncontrollably, get sick very easily, and she despised all sports. 

But never judge a book by it's cover. This little, cute, innocent young girl, had the power within her to destroy the world. She was the Senshi of Death, and Soldier of Destruction, protector and princess of the planet of ruins, Saturn. She, Tomoe Hotaru, was Sailor Saturn. But now, she was a carefree toddler, leading a normal life. But how normal could her life get if she lived with not one, but three Sailor Senshi of the Outer planets. Michiru was not the only one. 

A strand of Michiru's wavy aqua hair fell before Hotaru's face, and her eyes got large, and looked at it curiously. She then laughed, and clapped two small hands, and tugged on the strand of hair, causing Michiru to give out a tiny cry.  
  
" Ah!"  
  
She loosened Hotaru's grip, and placed her hair behind her ear, then she began tickling Hotaru playfully.  
  
" No Hotaru, you don't pull on other people's hair." The toddler squealed with laughter and giggled hysterically. Laughing, Michiru stopped tickling her and raised Hotaru so her marine eyes met Hotaru's own violet ones.  
  
" Do you understand?"  
  
The adorable toddler placed a small hand to her mouth and leaned back slightly giggling, and nodded. " Hai!"  
  
Michiru's graceful hands ran over her silky black hair, smoothing it out gently. Hotaru looked up suddenly, and smiled at Michiru.  
  
" Michiru-mama?"  
  
Her marine eyes were off in space, as she replied, absent mindedly. " What is it Hotaru?"  
  
The toddler, sat for a minute, pondering in her thoughts, thinking of the perfect words to say. " Michiru-mama, did you know that the Starlights are back?"  
  
Michiru's hand slipped from the top of Hotaru's head, and landed on her own knee. She bent over slightly and looked at Hotaru's innocent violet eyes. " Nani?!"  
  
Hotaru cocked her head in one way, puzzled at Michiru's reaction and expression. She blinked, and replied back casually. " The Starlights are back Michiru-mama."  
  
She took a strand of Michiru's hair, ad twirled it about her finger, biting her lip, to see if Michiru was angry with her. She asked her feelings in a soft voice. " Michiru-mama, are you mad at me?"  
  
The aqua hair beauty sat there, looked at Hotaru, amazed and shocked at the same time. The Starlights? How? Why? When? Alas, this was the question in the minds of the others too. She sighed, and smiled down at Hotaru. " No Hotaru, I not mad at you. And I didn't know they were back. I'm grateful you told me, arigato."  
  
The toddler beamed up at Michiru proudly." You're welcome!"  
  
She giggled, as Michiru gave her another hug. The door slammed open, and a gust of wind blew in, causing both girls' hairs to whip across their faces and their dresses to fly up slightly. Michiru raised her head and looked at the door, and smiled warmly.  
  
Sandy blonde hair was cut into a short boyish hairstyle, and wind blown from all her running. Cornflower blue eyes were serious and powerful, and her face was handsome and pretty at the same time.. Peach colored skin was soft, and her cheeks were rosy red, from running. She was tall, and strong, built to be an athlete. She looked like a man at first glance, but really, she was a girl. She liked it this way. Girls falling for her looks and thinking she was a boy, then later she revealed to them she was a girl too, and the hilarious expression on their faces. She loved to tease Minako and Usagi about this, for they too had fallen for her looks the first time they had met her. But that was years ago, when it was just her and Michiru, partners for life. 

Neptune and Uranus, and two outer Senshi. Ten'ou Haruka was her name. And her duty, was to protect the outer solar system from invaders along with the three other Senshi of the Outer planet, Saturn, Pluto, and of course Neptune. Years back, she and Michiru had found each other, or rather, Michiru had found her. Michiru, as Sailor Neptune, had saved her from a youma, this was their first meeting as Senshi, well, at least Michiru was a Senshi, she had warned Haruka for her own good, not to take the henshin wand before her. But Haruka, took the wand anyway, and became, the Soldier of the Wind, and Senshi of the wind, and the protector of the windy planet, Uranus, Sailor Senshi Uranus. 

She closed the door behind her, making it to slam gently. She sighed, and shook her head, and ran her fingers swiftly through her messy dirty blonde hair, and looked up at the two bemused girls before her. She looked at them, puzzled, and held up her hand and shrugged slightly.  
  
" What?"  
  
The beauty of the waters laughed, in her sweet tender voice, and merely shook her head. She placed Hotaru on the ground, off her lap, and gave the toddler a swift kiss on the cheek, and patted her head, before the giggling young girl ran up to Haruka, her arms spread out, and wrapped themselves around Haruka's legs.  
  
" Haruka-papa!"  
  
She giggled, her black hair in which Michiru had smoothed out was now messy, and her small arms were wrapped tightly around the women's legs, a broad smile on her lips.  
  
Chuckling, the sandy blonde bent down, de-attaching Hotaru from her legs, and picked her up in her arms, planting a kiss on Hotaru's forehead. As the toddler laughed, a smile ran across her own light red lips, and she placed a hand on Hotaru's hair, smoothing it out just like Michiru had done.  
  
" Konnichi wa Hotaru...how was your day?"  
  
Laughing, she placed a hand to her mouth, and bent back a little, but not too far, or she would have fallen out of Haruka's arms. Looking up at Haruka's blue green eyes with her own, big innocent, violet ones, she became stern, like a mother scolding her child, and shook a finger under Haruka's nose. " If I tell you Haruka-papa, you no get mad. 'Kay?"  
  
She laughed at the young girls antics, and shrugged her shoulders. " Oh it really depends on what you're going to tell me Hotaru."  
  
Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head, and continued on scolding Haruka, demanding the right answer. " Iie. Haruka-papa. No 'maybe' only yes or no."  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, as if she was thinking this situation over in her head, very seriously. Finally, she laughed, giving Hotaru another kiss on the forehead, and nodding. " Hai Hotaru, I won't."  
  
Satisfied with the answer, she smiled once more, and threw her arms around Haruka's neck, hugging her. " Arigato Haruka-papa."  
  
She let go, and looked at her once more, smiling broadly. Spreading her arms out, she told Haruka in a clear, proud voice, " Haruka-papa, the Starlights are back!"  
  
Her mouth dropped open, looking at Hotaru, then at Michiru, then back to Hotaru again. She seemed shocked, and just looked at the two other girls, her eyes wide, and a bewildered expression upon her face. She closed her eyes, and started mumbling something to herself, her breathing was a bit heavy as if she was trying to keep in her mixed reactions of being surprised, and anger. Finally, she opened her eyes, and managed a weak, but fake, smile at Hotaru.  
  
" They are? That's.."  
  
She closed her eyes, as if she was about to say some very rude and obnoxious word, then opened them again, the same fake smile on her face, "..nice..that's nice."  
  
The toddler giggled, Haruka smoothed out her hair once more, then set her down on the ground, where the black hair girl ran to Michiru, smiling proudly up at her. Haruka, raised an eyebrow at Michiru, who was smiling at Hotaru, who was proud of announcing something that her 'Haruka-papa' didn't know.  
  
Glancing up from Hotaru momentary, she could see the look of anger, and annoyance on her lover's face. She stifled a laugh, and returned to Hotaru. After giving her a final praise, she sent Hotaru up into her room, to read a book. When the toddler had gone upstairs, Michiru sighed, and looked up at Haruka. The same look was one Haruka's face, bewilderment, and a mixed anger. Laughing, she stood up, and walked over to Haruka, standing before her, and looking up slightly. Haruka opened her mouth to say something, but Michiru placed a gentle finger on her lips to silence it, gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, and gave her a stern look.  
  
" Not a word about this to Hotaru, and don't show that you don't like them, not around Hotaru. I don't want her like that."  
  
She ran her hand through her hair once more, and snapped back at Michiru. " Oh? So you're saying I'm bad influence? And like you're so perfect."  
  
She looked down into Michiru's marine hues, so perfect, so gentle, and a bit hurt from her words. She instantly felt sorry for what she had said, and the way she had said it. She opened her lips, and two soft words slipped through them. " Gomen Michiru."  
  
Looking into the blue green eyes that plainly showed that she was really sorry, was enough of an apology for young Michiru Kaioh. Laughing, she nodded, and smiled.  
  
" That's ok. I know you don't like them. And I understand, after all that happened the last time." She smiled up at Haruka, her smile was enough to make any man melt. But, no, she only gave this smile to one person, a single person in a whole world full of people: Haruka Ten'ou.  
  
She grinned broadly, and gave her a quick hug. " You're the best Michiru."  
  
Pulling out of the hug, a sly grin ran across Haruka face. " Hmm, things that happened last time you say? Like for instance that time I caught you and Seiya Kou in the dressing room together?"  
  
She grinned, seeing Michiru's irritated and annoyed expression. She knew nothing had happened, Michiru wasn't like that, she trusted Michiru with all her heart. But still, it was fun to tease her about it, and see her blush, and get annoyed at her. She laughed slightly as Michiru hit her shoulder lightly with her hand.  
  
" Haruka! Stop bringing that up! Nothing happened!"  
  
Haruka grinned. " Sure, whatever you say.."  
  
Her answer was rewarded with another slap on the shoulder by Michiru. Only this time, harder. At that moment, a tall, slender women, with beautifully dark skin, and pine green hair, walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room, nursing a cup of tea, Setsuna Meiou. She took a seat on the sofa, looking across at Haruka and Michiru, suspicious of the two lovers before her.  
  
" What are you two talking about?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
" Oh nothing, just about how thrilling it is to have a neat, wonderful person like you as a member of this 'family,' and as a friend."  
  
Michiru giggled. Haruka flashed her most handsome smile at the green hair women, hoping to have her become less suspicious. Nope. Not at all. She merely raised an eyebrow at Haruka, while drinking her tea, and replied in a calm manner.  
  
" Uh huh, sure Haruka. Save the flattery for Michiru. You're wasting your words on me, 'cause it's not working. Now tell me what you were really talking about." She went back to drinking her tea, her eyes were straight ahead, looking out the window which was across from her.  
  
She was gorgeous. Her straight pine green hair cascaded down her shoulders to her knees, where it was tied up into a loose half bun. Her dark skin was soft, and beautiful, adding to her grace, personality, maturity, and wisdom. Her patient garnet hues, were like gems in the sun, and they held more wisdom and knowledge then anyone would ever know if three lifetimes. The reason? Simple. She was the Soldier of Revolution. The Senshi of Time. Guided by the Planet of Hades, Pluto. She, Meiou Setsuna, was, Sailor Senshi Pluto. Her body was tall, and slender. She was sophisticated, and so very mature, and so alone. The only friend she had ever had was Chibi-usa. Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. For hundreds and thousands of years, Pluto, was destined to be a solitary Senshi, living in another dimension by herself, living lives in between time, and protecting the time gate. She had no friends, and not even the Inner Senshi knew that she existed, her, or any of the other Outer Senshi. For the Senshi of the Outer planets were supposed to remain that way. Hidden from the knowledge of the four inner Planetary Senshi, and to guard the outer solar system . But now, that past was behind her. Her, and the other Outer Senshi, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Now, they had a wonderful life together. With friends who cared deeply for them, and those who were willing to do anything for each other.  
  
It had been three years since their last major battle. The battle of the Sailor Wars, the great Battle with the most powerful Senshi of all time, Sailor Galaxia. It was a hard battle. The hardest they had all been in. Galaxia was strong. Almost too strong. But, in the end, Sailormoon's love won over. And now, it had been three years with no youmas no evil villains wanted to conquer the universe, or any other good stuff like that. It was a normal, peaceful life, they stilled carried their henshin items around, yes, it felt weird not having them, but other than that, everything that had to do with Senshi were locked in a treasure chest and thrown out to the sea. No more worries, no more problems, no more Sailor Senshi, or is it?  
  
Haruka's grin faded, slightly, as she looked at the calm, well- mannered Setsuna before her. Man, she needed to hang around her some more. Maybe some of Setsuna's maturity and patience might rub off on her. She sighed, and shook her head at Setsuna, smiling slightly. " Well, Oh Great Setsuna Meiou, you're the Senshi of Time aren't you? You tell me. What were we talking about?"  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly, and leaned back on one foot, shifting all her weight there.  
  
Again, Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Haruka, and looked up from her tea. " Haruka. I'm not one for joke, especially after the dinner you cooked us last night, I'm really not in the mood to play games with you. Strawberries in chicken soup, honestly."  
  
She rolled her eyes slightly, and yet she was smiling. Raising the mug to her ruby red lips, and took a sip. Haruka grinned.  
  
" Oh good, you still haven't found out about that drugs I put in your tea tabs..."  
  
Setsuna choked on her tea, almost spitting it out, but finally, she managed to swallow it, and she looked at Haruka, her eyes wide and shocked. " Haruka Ten'ou!"  
  
Haruka fell over helplessly, laughing. She sat to hold on to the wall to support herself, or else she'd fall over laughing. Michiru giggles slightly, but Setsuna shot her 'the look' and she instantly shut up, and tried to keep a straight face.  
  
Setsuna glared at Haruka, but a slight smile played on her lips. How could she be mad at her. She brought all the joy, and humor into her life. There was no way she could. But still, she hid her softness, and scolded the blonde. " Haruka! Did you really?"  
  
She barely managed to speak, she was laughing so hard. " Y-you...you should have been the look on your face! It was a Kodak moment! It was all...shocked! It was worth everything in the world to see that look!"  
  
Once again, she laughed, holding a hand to her stomach. Setsuna on the other hand, did not find it as amusing. She placed her mug on the coffee table, and continued glaring at Haruka.  
  
Finally, Haruka managed to stop her laughter, and straightened out her shirt, standing up tall once again, and cleared her throat. " Sorry Setsuna, I couldn't help it, the look on your face, oh, it was priceless."  
  
Setsuna gave Haruka a sarcastic smile, and Haruka realized that she needed to be serious. " Ok, gomen. Anyway. Me and Michiru.."  
  
Setsuna corrected Haruka's speech, her arms crossed lightly around her chest, hugging a sofa cushion, her garnet eyes stared straight ahead out the window. " It's _Michiru and I_.."  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes, receiving a nudge in the ribs by Michiru, and sighed. Sometimes, Setsuna was a little too proper.  
  
" Ok Sensei.." She mocked Setsuna's teacher like ways " Michiru and _I_, were talking about the Starlights...those bakas...trans..."  
  
She never finished her list of "Bad Words To Call the Starlights" for Michiru had hit her in her ribs again, hard. She muttered to herself. " Oh gee, everything I do is wrong now, isn't it?"  
  
Michiru pinched her arm slightly, and she finally got the message. Clearing her throat once more she continued on.  
  
" Like I was saying. We were talking about them, and how they were back here on Earth." She stopped there, waiting for a response from Setsuna, a yell, a yelp of surprise, and maybe, she was hoping, a little bad comment about that Starlights, especially to Seiya. But, nothing happened, Setsuna just sat there, calm, and looking out the window once more. Haruka's jaw dropped slightly. How could she have no reaction? She sure did. If it wasn't for Hotaru being around she would have gone over the cliff and started yelling insults at them. Nothing came from Setsuna, nothing. Not even a nod. She stared at Setsuna like she had just said a curse word. " Setsuna?"  
  
She turned her head slightly, her eyes still fixed on the window. " Hm?"  
  
" Aren't you going to say something? Aren't you...surprised?"  
  
She shook her head, and picked up the mug absentmindedly, and started spinning the spoon in it around and around slowly. " Huh? Oh gomen. Iie. Was that all you were talking about? Hm, I thought it was something I didn't know. Never mind, arigato for telling."  
  
Haruka's eyes widened and her jaw dropped even more. Michiru stood there, looking at Setsuna, trying to hide her surprise, but you could tell by her eyes that she was. Haruka, opened her mouth to yell, but Michiru placed a hand on her arm, telling her to clam down. Sighing, she did, and leaned on the wall, looking none to pleased at Setsuna. " You knew?!"  
  
Setsuna nodded, the spoon was still going around and around.  
  
" You knew?! And you didn't tell us! How in the name of the sky did you know?"  
  
Setsuna, laughed slightly at this, and turned, facing Haruka, smiling. " Haruka, I'm not called the Senshi of Time because I can look at a clock of a watch and tell you what time it is."  
  
Haruka make a face at this, but it was playful, and Setsuna knew she was only kidding. She lifted herself from the position on the wall, deciding to put off this argument for another time. She looked at the clock. 7:34. It was time for the meeting with the other Senshi. She smiled slightly at the other two women before her, and walked to the door, opening it, acting like a gentleman. " Shall we?"  
  
The two ladies laughed at this, and stood up, nodding, and walked out the door. Haruka, was the last one, out, the for some reason, she couldn't help but think they were missing something. About halfway down, it struck her, what they were missing: Hotaru!  
  
" Aie! We forgot Hotaru!"  
  
Michiru, and Setsuna spun around, and looked at Haruka, both yelling at the same time. " Hotaru?!"  
  
Haruka turned on her heel, racing back towards the mansion. " I'll get her!"  
  
Michiru and Setsuna, laughed, as they watched Haruka run as fast as the wind back to the house to get Hotaru. Life with the Outers? There was never a dull moment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh my gosh! I can not tell you how sorry I am for changing the chapter! Gomen! I had it all stuffed into this one, but I decided that it was too long, come on, 17 pages? Just one chapter? That's a lot. So, I'm making this one chapter 3 and the next one will be the one with the new Senshi. K? I'm really sorry for what happened, and I hope you guys can forgive me, and keep on reading! Arigato! I'll make the next chapter really good! Ja!

-Miyoko Aino Kou-


	4. The New Senshi: Friend? Or Foe?

I did it! Yes! After days of scientific research, I, Kea, have finished my time mach-wait...no...I can't even download a file properly without messing it up. What am I talking about?! Time machine?! ^^; Gomen nasai everyone. I'm a bit..uh...high, on apple juice at the moment, so dun mind me. Anyway. Yay!! I got chapter, what is this? 4? Yea, 4, done! Yay! X.x...bit...corny...dull. Oh well, I've got writer's block. ^^; So anyway. Enjoy this new chapter! And Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the senshi of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, I wish, but no. I just own the brand new charries, and my extremely lame and corny "youmas" and villains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

The New Senshi: Friend? Or Foe?

They four inner girls sat outside on the steps of Rei's temple, discussing the matters of the Starlights' return. Ami sighed, she placed a hand to her cheek, the elbow resting on her knee, as she stared out into the sky. From beside her, Minako, Makoto, and Rei exchanged glances, then giggled softly. Scooting over to Ami, Minako nudged her in the side playfully, and started teasing her.  
  
" Aww, Ami, did you miss Taiki? Are you happy he's back now?"  
  
Ami jerked slightly away from Minako. Her face, was shocked, but she was blushing bright red at the same time. " Iie!"  
  
The three other girls toppled over laughing, and Makoto took her turn in the little game. " Oh come on Ami! I saw that way you looked at him. I'm surprised you didn't just drop your books and go hug him. Come on, give it up, you did miss him, and you are happy he came back."  
  
Ami's face turned a brighter shade of red, and she looked down slightly, a smile playing on her lip. " Well, maybe, a little, a lot..."  
  
Minako could not hold it in any longer. She burst out with laugher, and fell back on the steps laughing. " Ami! You like Taiki!"  
  
Rei looked at Minako, with a confused and surprised expression. " Nani? You didn't know?"  
  
Minako somehow managed to choke out her words, in between her hysterical laughs.  
  
" Hai! I did! Demo, I never thought Ami would admit it!"  
  
The Friend of Waters turned redder, if it was possible, and replied in a quiet voice. " I'm glad he's back.."  
  
Makoto smiled. She thought Ami had enough of this embarrassment. It was time to turn to someone else. Grinning, she turned to Minako. " Oh? And it's not like you weren't happy when you saw Yaten come in the classroom."  
  
Minako's laughter ceased. And the Goddess of Love turned red. She was still lying on the steps, from which she had fallen over from laughing so hard. She glared at Makoto, and answered back coolly. " I was not happy to see that short, little, gray hair grandpa."  
  
The others giggled. " Oh?"  
  
Minako nodded, and sat up straight, her hand raised in the air and finger point upwards in a matter-of-fact way. " Hai. I was not. I can't stand him!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Minako, Rei scoffed. " And I suppose all those times you talk about what Yaten did when he was here last time meant nothing?"  
  
Minako's face was as red as a rose. The other girls laughed. They could tell she was annoyed, and extremely embarrassed, She opened her mouth once again, to say something, but she was cut off by Usagi's yells.  
  
" I'm Here! I-" She never finished, for at that moment, she tripped over a rock and came flying, slamming into Rei. Her silken odangos were messy, and she looked at her friends, smiling and waving nervously. " Heh...Konnichi wa minna."  
  
Rei's stressed yells came out, causing everyone to jump. " Tsukino Usagi!! Get off me! NOW!"  
  
Usagi, looked around curiously, then her eyes rested on the person she was sitting on, Rei. " Eep!" She jumped off, and smiled innocently. " Gomen..."  
  
Rei merely glared, and brushed her raven hair out with her fingers. " Uh huh. Sure. Now, all we need are the outers and then the meeting can s-"  
  
From somewhere a screams erupted, disturbing the peace. All five girls looked at each other, and nodded, they were no longer kidding around, their faces were dead serious.  
  
" And I thought we would have at LEAST three and a half years of peace and quiet!"  
  
The rest shrugged as Usagi stood up. " Minna! Henshin yo!"  
  
They nodded, one by one, raising a hand into the air.  
  
" Mars Crystal Pawaa..."  
  
" Mercury Crystal Pawaa..."  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Pawaa..."  
  
" Venus Crystal Pawaa..."  
  
" Silver Muun Crystal Pawaa..."  
  
A flash of light each of their respective planet colors appeared, and they all shouted the last two words in unison.  
  
"...Meiku Appu!"

*** *** *** 

Black hair cascaded down her shoulders, touching her ankles. Wicked purple eyes gleamed with amusement, as she watched the people of Juuban park, scurry around in terror. A tight black leader shirt, outlined with red, clung to the curves, and was very short, showing her bare stomach. Her pants were black, and came down to her knees, and around the bottom was a red trim. She let out a laugh, as she watched her youma, attack the pedestrians, which pleased her. She came out from the shadows, and yelled out to the youma.  
  
" Uilo!!"  
  
The so-called youma turned around, momentary stopping her attacks and bowed down slightly at the one of higher power before her. She was a strange youma, more of a human than monster. She yelled out her attacks, and somewhat seemed like a Senshi. But, thank the lords she wasn't.  
  
" Hai?"  
  
The black hair one smirked. " That's enough, now, let's try this..."  
  
She pulled out a orange and gold crystal from a black chain around her neck, shaped in the symbol of the sun, and in the center was a black jewel. Still smiling in her evil way, she threw the crystal into the air.  
  
" Dark Star of the Sun!! Show me!! The shining light of the sun stone!!!"  
  
The crystal spun around and around, spinning faster and faster. After a while. It stopped spinning, and stayed still in the air. Beams of orange and gold light shot through the crystal. It made a constellation of the sun surround the crystal, and it stayed like that for a while. Smiling, she strolled up to it, and looked at it closely, waiting for something to happen. It did. The crystal in the center began to glow brightly, and it seemed as though the target was found, but, a the last minute, the glow disappeared quickly, and fell back into the outstretched hand to the women, now back to it's regular, dull, golden color.  
  
" Shimatta! Where is she?!" Cursing, she placed the crystal back on the chain, She yelled at the youma, to let out her anger.  
  
" Uilo! Get rid of all these pitiful people!" She turned, and got ready to walk away, when a voice yelled out, and fire came hurling at her.  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
She stumbled a bit, but only a little. Her anger rose, as she whipped around cursing, and her purple hues searching for her attacker. She spotted five girls, stands on tree branches, hidden in the shadows of the leaves.  
  
" Damn you! Come out!" She cursed, fire was in her eyes.  
  
The five girls jumped down, landing in front of her. The one furthest right spoke out first.  
  
" Hold it right there!"  
  
" We are the Sailor Senshi of the inner planets!"  
  
" We fight for love and justice!"  
  
" Righting wrongs and punishing evil!"  
  
" And that's....um..."  
  
The one in the center looked at her companions for help. " What was I supposed to say again?"  
  
The others sweat-dropped, and smacked their own foreheads. The one clad in orange, walked over, and whispered into the ditzy one's ear.  
  
The one in the center brightened, her eyes lit up as she remember what she was supposed to do. " Oh! Arigato Venus!"  
  
Clearing her throat, she took her serious position once more, and continued on. " As I was saying..And that means you!"  
  
The four others sighed, how could she forget four simple words, in which they had been saying for years now? Oh yes, they knew why, she was Sailor Moon, a.k.a. Usagi Tsukino, Queen of the ditz. The shook their heads and regained her serious expressions, continuing on with their little speech.  
  
" Sailor Mercury!"  
  
" Sailor Mars!"  
  
" Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
" Sailor Venus!"  
  
" Sailor Moon!"  
  
She smirked. Pitiful little kids. Thinking that a couple of words could stop her. No, not her. She laughed mockingly and smirked.  
  
" Aw..why don't you little kids, go back to playing with your dollies? Hm? And let the big people handle this."  
  
Sailor Mars, instantly went off. Little kids?! " Hey! Ugly! You keep your mouth shut! And get some tic-tacs! They help with your breath!"  
  
This ticked off the evil one so badly. The smile was no longer on her face, but replaced with a malevolent look. " Ugly? Bad breath? I don't think so. I, am Aalanea! How dare you go against me!"  
  
She raised a hand and held out her palm at the five Inner Senshi. " Dark Galaxy!"  
  
A black beam with dark violet lightning surrounding it, hit the five girls, sending them backwards.  
  
They all slammed into a tree, and the one in green, Sailor Jupiter, quickly stood up, her jade hues gleaming with anger.  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Green leaves of energy flew at Aalanea.  
  
She smirked, this was nothing to her. She shrugged it off and pulled out a black mirror, looking at her face, turning it to the side, to check for any scratches.  
  
" Nope, none." She held out the mirror in front of her yelling out her attack.  
  
" Star Death Mirror!" Black stars shot out of the mirror, and it the Inners, keeping them in pain. The stars continued on with the torture, and she smiled at them.  
  
" See? You pitiful, sorry girls are nothing to me. Now, hold still, maybe one of you could be the Sun Goddess." She pulled out the same crystal, but before she could do anything, yet another attack came flying at her, full of energy and power.  
  
" Star Serious Laser!"  
  
The attack was powerful, it hit Aalanea, making her skid back a little. She looked up, her violet eyes, furious.  
  
Three Sailor Senshi stood, tall. They were clad in a very revealing outfit, a bikini top shirt, and very short leather shorts. Their tiaras were thin, straight and gold, looping around their foreheads, with a gold star in the center. The one in the middle, placed her arms down. Serious expressions were upon their faces, their eyes hard, and cold at the enemy. The five Inners stared at the three. The one in the center, started out with their speech.  
  
" Penetrating through the darkness of the Night.."  
  
" The air of freedom breaks through..."  
  
" We are the three scared shooting stars..."  
  
" Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
" Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
" Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
" Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"  
  
Sailor Moon slowly opened one eye in pain, and managed to produced a weak smile. " Arigato Sailor Starlights..."  
  
She scoffed. What could a bunch of girls do to her? Nothing. Just weaklings. Smirking, she looked up at the Starlights and asked in the same teasing tone of voice.  
  
" Come on. All you can do is say a couple of words to be. You think that's going to make me scream and run in terror?"  
  
Sailor Star Healer, the one on the left, had silver hair tied at the nape of her neck, and was the shortest of them all. She grinned back and replied coolly. " No, but looking in a mirror would.."  
  
Aalanea had enough. There were no match for her, so why was she wasting time on them? She narrowed her eyes, and called for her youma. " Uilo!"  
  
Uilo appeared by her side. " Yes?"  
  
She looked slightly at Uilo, then turned her gaze back to the Starlights, glaring, and her eyes narrowed. " Kill them."  
  
Uilo smirked. " As you say.."  
  
Aalanea, turned, and a black hole appeared below her, before she went in, she made one last threat at the Starlights. " This is not the last time we'll meet. I assure you.."  
  
Sailor Star Healer, yawned, putting a hand to her mouth, and shaking her head mockingly at her foe. " Now, how many times have we heard that before? So corny. It's getting old. Be more creative."  
  
Her smart remark was rewarded with a simple, small, blast from Aalanea, before she disappeared. She leaned over, muttering into the ear of Sailor Star Maker, who had long brown hair, and was standing to the right.  
  
" They really need to hire someone to make their insults for them...and maybe if they have money left over from that, they should get a make over too..."  
  
Sailor Star Maker smiles slightly, and Sailor Star Fighter, and one in the middle, with black hair, looked at the two with a look that clearly stated they need to stop talking and start fighting.  
  
Clearing her throat the silver hair Senshi nodded. " Yes, let's start to go and rescue Fighter's love."  
  
Fighter glared, and at the same time, turned a bit red. She hit Healer in the arm, and turned back to the youma.  
  
Uilo grinned. This should be easy. A couple of girls in Halloween costumes with stars, hearts, and moons as their attacks. So simple. She looked up at Star Fighter, and smirked, launching her first attack.  
  
" Milkyway Alecto!" Rainbow colors of lightning shot out, then darkened to the color black, hitting the Starlights and knocking them off the trees.  
  
Cursing, Star Healer's short patience snapped, picking herself off the ground, she attacked back, showing her anger.  
  
" Star Sensitive Inferno!!!" A great beam of light in the shape of a star blasted out from her hands at Uilo, sending Uilo to fall down.  
  
But Uilo grinned, and hoisted herself back up, smirking at Sailor Star Healer. Star Healer cursed, and looked at the youma in surprise and anger.  
  
" Damn! Didn't work!"  
  
Oh how pitiful were they. Uilo shook her finger at them, and attacked once again.  
  
" Cosmic Death!" A shower of sharp energy swords rained down on the Starlights, making them fall in pain. Smirking, she turned to the Inners, and raised her eyebrows at them. " Your turn.."  
  
The one in orange, Sailor Venus, stood up quickly, ignoring her pain. " I don't think so! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Her attack came at Uilo, strong and powerful. But still, it had no effect.  
  
Uilo laughed. " Silly girl! You can die first. Black Hole Orbits!"  
  
She launched her most powerful attack at the Inners. Yes, she was going for the one in orange, but, hey, why not kill them all at the same time? Made less work for her. A ball of black energy, with rainbow swirls around it, hurled at the Inners, who had their eyes wide with shock.  
  
The Starlights lay on the ground, in pain. They watched helplessly as, the ball of energy, which had grown to a tremendous size, head towards their friends. The ball of energy of only a few feet away, about 10....9....8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. The eyes of the three Starlights widened, and they simultaneously yelled out in distress, and horror.  
  
" NO!!!!"  
  
" Twin Star Constellation!!!"  
  
A bright pink blast shot at the ball of energy that was only a few feet away. The pink blast and the ball of energy, collided together forcefully, sending off a huge explosion and a blinding flash. Fighter, Healer, and Maker, threw their arms over their heads, covering their eyes from the blinding flash. Soon, the light died away, and the Starlights peeked out, watching their surroundings, they all were safe. She could even see that Inners, groaning, and moving slightly. Fighter smiled, they were alive.  
  
She groaned, her two high odangos were messed up, and her wings were scrunched, and dirty. She opened her eyes slowly, and pushed against the ground, standing up slowly. Was she alive? Yes she was, dirty, tired, and hurt, but alive. She held out her hands in front of her, just to make sure, turning then, this way and that. Yep. She was alive for sure. She could hear her friends groaning and moaning, as they stood slowly, wincing in pain. Ruby red lips smiled, her friends were ok, and so was she.  
  
Remembering, what had happened, the Inners and Starlights sharply turned their heads to the source of the attack, which had helped them all.  
  
Five girls, stood among the shadows of the trees, their faces hidden from view. The one on the furthest right must have attacked, for her arms were stretched out in front of her. She lowered her arms, and they watched the people below them, the expressions on their faces were serious and harsh, indicating they were not for games or messing around.  
  
Uilo, who had been blasted back into a tree from the explosion, staggered upright and looked at the girls in the treetops. " Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The one who had attacked, started out with the speech.  
  
" We come from the Depths of the Galaxy!"  
  
" Guided by the Stars which burn brightly through the night!"  
  
" With us, comes and light and hope of the Stars!"  
  
" From the Edges of the Universe, We appear!"  
  
" The Protectors of the Eternal Stars!"  
  
They all jumped down from three trees, first the ones furthest to the left and right, then the ones who were the second furthest from the left and right, and finally, the one in the center. They all stood, their attitudes, serious, and concurrently shouted out together, strong and unafraid.  
  
" We are the Celestial Star Senshi!"  
  
The Starlights and Inners stood, amiss a battle, gaping at the new Senshi who had appeared.  
  
Uilo narrowed her eyes. More brats!? How many did one planet need?! She shook her head to get rid of the pain she had gotten, and glared with the look of death in her eyes. " Damn you! Little girls! Trying to defeat us!"  
  
They were clad in fukus similar to the one Eternal Sailor Moon wore. The one on the furthest left had sandy blonde hair, that was pulled back in half and braided. Blue hues, tinted with green were cheery, and playful, but also, they stared hard and intensely at Uilo. Her fuku was blue.  
  
Beside her, was a girl with curly black hair, tied up into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon, looped around twice, fuku, purple. Her light violet hues were filled with sarcasm, as she rolled her eyes at Uilo, replying in an exasperated manner.  
  
" When will Aalanea learn? Hm? We always get her stupid, pitiful, little servants."  
  
On the left, the one who had attacked, furthest left, had straight blonde hair reaching her knees, and her sapphire hues were the gentlest eyes of them all. Her own fuku was a light pink, and she held on to the thin pink ribbon that streamed out behind her.  
  
Fiery red hair was hard not to notice. She stood, next to the one in the center, and the one who was blonde. Ruby red hues were critical towards Uilo, the colors of her fuku matched her eyes perfectly, for they too, were red.  
  
The one in the center. She was the leader of them all. The most serious, the bravest, the angriest, and saddest. Thin, straight, navy black hair cascaded down her shoulders to her waist, and her own navy hues were staring perilously at Uilo, sending chills down the youma's spine. Her fuku was navy and black, as she opened her pink lips to yell at Uilo.  
  
" Get out of here! Now!"  
  
Uilo merely smirked, and threw up her head laughing, mocking the five new Senshi. " In your dreams!"  
  
The one in purple, rolled her eyes once again. " Sorry, can't. We don't dream about things as repulsive and tedious as you." She smiled sarcastically, and waved at Uilo. " Now, go back and tell Aalanea to give it up, there's a good girl..."  
  
Shaking with anger, she screamed out her attack the five, mainly aimed the one in purple. " Cosmic Death!!"  
  
The five jumped out of the way, as the attack hit the unfortunate tree behind them, pieces of wood and bark flew everywhere.  
  
Her red hair fell over her eyes as she landed on her feet, she turned sharply and looked at the one who had said all those insults at Uilo.  
  
" EveningStar! You're going to get us killed you know that?!"  
  
Landing on her two feet, she looked up, smiling and nodding. " I know!"  
  
The others shook their heads. Grinning, she turned to her leader, as if asking for permission.  
  
" Well? Can I? Or are we going to let Ms. I'm-a-baddie-so-bow-down-to- me-and-tremble-in-fear beat the crap out of us?" She looked hard at her leader, an eyebrow arched, awaiting the answer, but like she needed one. Since when did she, Sailor EveningStar, ask for permission to do anything? Since never.  
  
Her navy black hair fell over her eyes in her landing, and she pushed them back abruptly, and looked at EveningStar, a faint smile swept over her pale pink lips as she nodded. " Hai, demo, when do you ask for my permission to attack?"  
  
She grinned, " Since never!"  
  
Turning to Uilo, and smirked, and raised her right arm into the air, her other arm was raised also, fingertips touching her wrist.  
  
" Evening Star...." Stars and planets shot out of her brooch, and circled all around her body, and melted together, forming a chain. The chain revolved around her torso, and then she gripped it with her right hand, and brought the chain lashing out in front of her.  
  
" ...Frozen Orbits!" The chain waved(like dominos) and from the end, purple lights of energy in the shapes of stars and planets out at Uilo. The planets and stars hit Uilo, and then sailor Evening Star finished the final phase of her attack. Lashing out the chain in front of her in the shape of an "X" and whipped Uilo, sending off a star and planet, crossed together, from the end of the chain, which created a blast when it came into direct contact with the body of Uilo. In a matter of minutes, Uilo was just a bunch of rocks and mineral, lying harmlessly on the ground, awaiting the wind to pick them up.  
  
The Starlights and Inners stared in awe at the five new senshi who had arrived, and especially at the one who had just recently attacked.  
  
Tossing her black hair out of her eyes, she regained the serious expression on her face, and clasped her hands against each other, dusting the dirt off.  
  
Shaking her head, the leader, raised an arm, and turned around, heading back off into the trees, and motioned for the others to follow, in which they did.  
  
" Wait!"  
  
They all stopped, and the leader turned around, her face was cold, and harsh.  
  
The odango hair senshi gulped at the sight of her face, and gathering up her courage, she took a deep breath and addressed the leader. " Arigato. Thank you so much for helping. Demo, who are you. Where are you from?"  
  
Annoyed, she and the others turned around completely, staring at the Inners and Starlights. " We didn't aim to save you. And we've told you who we are. We're the Celestial Senshi of the Stars."  
  
Sailor Venus, walked up next to her princess, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Hai, you did. But who are you as an individual?"  
  
The five Celestial Senshi looked at each other, exchanging glances, which all looked none to happy about a bunch of girls who couldn't even fend for themselves asking that question.  
  
She returned her gaze to Sailor Moon, cold, navy hues piercing into Sailor Moon's own soft, blue ones. " I am Sailor NightStar. The Senshi of the Star of Night, Guardian of the Stars."  
  
The one with curly black hair in a ponytail stepped up next, introducing herself in an apathetic tone of voice. " I am Sailor EveningStar. Senshi of the Evening, Maker of the Stars."  
  
Sandy blonde hair swept across her face, and she pulled them back, stepping up to take her turn. " I am Sailor ShootingStar, Senshi of the Stars that shoot across the sky, Keeper of the Stars."  
  
She held on to one arm with her other hand, beneath it, was a wound, bleeding. She had gotten it from Uilo's attack, dodging a bit too late had resulted to getting blasted in her arm. " I am Sailor MorningStar. Senshi of the Star that rises at the Dawn. Spinner of the Stars. "  
  
Last but never least, she stepped foreword, her sapphire hues were soft, and they smiled gentle at Sailor Moon, as she started her little introduction in a soft voice. " I am Sailor TwinStar. The Senshi of the Dual Stars. Destiny of the Stars."  
  
" NightStar, EveningStar, ShootingStar, MorningStar, TwinStar..." She looked at each of the girls as she whispered their names softly under her breath, blue hues were soft and gentle. Her gaze rested on the last one, and one with straight blonde hair. Both girls smiled gently at each other, and as the Senshi of the Moon opened her mouth to say something, a blast came at the Celestial Senshi.  
  
" World Shaking!"  
  
They jumped up, out of the way, and the heads of everyone present turned sharply at the three senshi before them, standing on the benches.  
  
" Enchanted by a new age, I am the Senshi of the Wind! Sailor Uranus!"  
  
" Heralded by the new age, I am the Senshi of the Sea! Sailor Neptune!"  
  
" I am the Soldier of Revolution! Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
The three Senshi of the Outer planets stood atop a bench, standing in a pose. Neptune and Uranus were back to back, their arms crossed over their chests and on the left. Pluto, stood a bit further away from the two, standing on the right, her Time Key Held out beside her to the right.  
  
" Uranus! Neptune! Pluto!" Sailor Moon cried out happily to her friends, it had been a while since they had seen them, well, as Sailor Senshi anyway.  
  
Sailor Neptune smiled gently at her, Uranus nodded, and Pluto bow ever so slightly in greeting.  
  
The Celestial Stars landing on their feet, and turned with a penetrating gaze at the three senshi of the outer planets. Four raised their arms, ready to attack the three.  
  
" Stop."  
  
Evening, Morning, Twin, and ShootingStar, turned their gazes upon their leader, whose navy hues were fixed upon the cold stare look of the Outers.  
  
Sailor EveningStar looked to her leader in bewilderment, her mouth open in slight shock. Stop? Stop?! THEY had attacked them! NOT the other way around. THEY had attacked for no reason, either that or because THEIR leader didn't do anything but lay down, to help their cause. She turned and glared at the outers, then returned back to her leader. Sighing, she eased herself, and stood to the side of NightStar.  
  
She looked at EveningStar, a faint smile upon her face as she nodded approvingly, and gestured for the others to return to her side.  
  
Sneaking a cold glare back at the Outers, the rest walked slowly to NightStar and EveningStar, then turned, all five Celestial Senshi facing the others.  
  
Her face was grim as she stated a warning to the others. " Don't get in our way.."  
  
Healer snorted. How many times have they heard that before? Laughing, she looked arrogantly at them. " Like we would. You got into our way. Not the other way around."  
  
EveningStar made a face of disgust, as she rolled her eyes and snapped back at Healer. " Please! We just saved your butts out here! Don't give me that crap about how you didn't need our freaking help!"  
  
" EveningStar.."  
  
Her leader's voice had a warning tone to it, and she looked back down to the ground, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
Returning her attention back to the Starlights, Inners, and Outers, she gave one more piercing stare, turned around, waving a casual hand out from over her shoulder, motioning for the others to follow.  
  
" Wait!" Her clear voice rang out once more, full of puzzlement. " Why won't you stay with us? You're senshi too. Just like us."  
  
She laughed lightly at this, and shook her head, her back was to the one who had spoken.  
  
" Iie. No. We're not. We're two deviant people. Like the Earth and Water. We are completely different..."  
  
With that, she and the others jumped up into the trees in a bright flash of light, all that remained of them were their footprints in the grass, and the whispers of their voices in the wind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::silence:: o.o.....oOo0o. The new senshi have FINALLY arrived. But guess what? Are they nice? Mean? Heh, it's not what you guys expect it is I can tell you that. So don't jump to conclusions. Anyway...I've started on Chapter 5, I like it, but at the moment I have writer's block. X.x;; I seem to have more ideas for my FF at night. ::sigh:: Well, guess what? Now you read it! So you review it! Arigato! ::goes back to hugging all her charries::  
  
Charries: X.x;; ::choke::

-Miyoko Aino Kou-


	5. Uranus and Fighter! The tension builds!

:D Finally! Chapter 5 is finished! Ohmigosh how I love this chapter! Lol. Thank you all again for reading and PLEASE R/R! Please! Look?! I'm begging you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon....blah blah blah, all that other stuff I put for my disclaimer thing...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 5: Uranus and Fighter! The tension builds!

Silence. Is silence really golden? Not for the impatient Sailor Star Healer it wasn't. She let out a huffy breath and raised her head up to the sky, making a face that clearly stated she was getting restless. Letting out a slightly frustrated groan, she looked back to the earth, to catch a glimpse of Fighter staring at Moon with a fond glint in her eyes. Smothering a laugh, she nudged Maker and pointed at Fighter. But no answer came back at her. Blinking, she looked up at the tall figure of Maker, who was looking at Mercury with somewhat of an admiration. Rolling her eyes in dissatisfaction, she let out a loud groan and promptly yelled at the two others.  
  
" If you're done looking like you want a hug from the girls!?!?"  
  
This brought the other two Starlights back into to reality, and along with them, they brought embarrassment and a look of annoyance at Healer.  
  
Smirking, she nodded in satisfaction and crossed her arms over her chest. " Good. You're done. Honestly, Am I the only one that's not lovesick?"  
  
" Iie Healer. You're not."  
  
A soft gentle voice carried out from behind them in the wind, and the Starlights, Inners, and Outers(Well, the outers more of turned their heads), turned themselves around to meet a beautiful red hair women.  
  
" Kakyuu-hime!"  
  
The Three Starlights kneeled before their princess, while the Inners smiled in respect, and the Outers, well...  
  
" Oh look, it's carrot top.." Uranus smirked at the princess of the Starlights, Kakyuu, and smiled in her own amusement. " Here to get our planet blown up again are you?"  
  
Kakyuu merely smiled, and nodded at Uranus. " It's good to see you again too Uranus."  
  
She rolled her eyes ever so slightly. " Are you? Because it's a pity I can't return the feeling."  
  
The Starlights stood up abruptly, glaring daggers at Uranus. No one insulted their princess or made fun of her.  
  
She smiled inwardly to herself as she watched the furious expressions of the Starlights. It was so easy to get them ticked at her. " Oh, are the little Starlights going to hurt me? You couldn't even help with the defeat of Galaxia and you think you can beat me?"  
  
Fighter narrowed her eyes. She never liked Uranus, and Uranus obviously felt the same way about her. Ever since that one concert where she had found her and Neptune in the dressing room together, every single time they met the look of murder was in her eyes, aimed straight at Fighter.  
  
" You keep quiet traitor."  
  
Uranus frowned, and her eyebrows burrowed. Fighter smirked. It worked so well. Because in the battle with Galaxia Uranus and Neptune had gone over to Galaxia's side, she liked to call them traitors, even though she knew it was all just a plan between and Inner and Outer senshi to get Galaxia's Starseed, getting rid of her once and for all. But it did fail. And it was funny to see the look on their faces.  
  
Uranus frowned at Fighter, and at the same time the old look of murder was upon her eyes. How dare she?! They were not traitors! She and Neptune would rather die than go over to the side of the foe, and of course they did die anyway, but still, that wasn't the point. She brought her fist into the open palm of her free hand behind her back, hitting it lightly to let out her anger.  
  
The Senshi of Neptune raised at eyebrow at Uranus, and gently put a hand on Uranus' own, a sign for her to stop. Returning her gaze to the Starlights, she frowned at Fighter. " Get off that subject. Now. You know perfectly well that it was a plan."  
  
Fighter's insides practically did a backflip for joy at the sight of the anger upon Uranus' face. Beaming to herself, she bowed playfully to Neptune and the Outers. " My deepest, most sincerest apologies, oh great ones of the Outer Planets."  
  
She raised her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the faces of the Outers. She was right! Oh how the look of irritation and pure hatred on Uranus' face, if it weren't for the other senshi there, Uranus probably, no, would have, gone over and punched Fighter right in the jaw. Standing back up, she smiled innocently, and turned back to her Princess, all three kneeling down once more. " Kakyuu-hime."  
  
The Princess of the Starlights smiled at her three Guardians. She was so glad that they hadn't lost their sense of humor. Especially Fighter's. She nodded at the three, telling them to get back up, and stop the bowing and kneeling. " Fighter, Healer, Maker. How are things on earth?"  
  
Uranus interrupted Fighter before she could say anything. " Oh it was just peachy. And then, you show up, and ironically the peace and love that never was upon this planet, was so freaking destroyed by that new youma or whatever, and those new senshi, who happen to arrive right after you do!!"  
  
Neptune placed a graceful hand on the shoulder of Uranus, and looked at her with a look that told her to calm down.  
  
Sighing, she exhaled deeply, closing her eyes, and clenching her fist, restraining herself from going right up there and just beat the life out of Fighter.  
  
Kakyuu gave a look of warning to her Senshi also. " That's enough. From both you and Uranus, Fighter. I want our stay here on Earth to be welcomed by the guardians of this planet, not hated. So I want you to end it now. understood?"  
  
Smiling innocently and broadly, Fighter nodded, bowing down to her princess. " Hai Princess, understood."  
  
No one ever noticed her fingers being crossed behind her back, or Uranus' muttered remark.  
  
" What are you talking about? You're already not welcome..."  
  
Feeling the tension between and Outers and Starlights rise gradually, Sailor Moon clapped her hands together, bringing everyone attention to her. " Well, then, we might as well dehenshin we-"  
  
She stopped, and looked at the all the faces of the people looking at her, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head. " Nani? What? Why's everyone looking at me?"  
  
Letting out a aggravated cry, Healer raised her arms and head to the air, as if praying to the lord. " Oh my gwad! This is Sailor Moon?! The one who defeated the greatest senshi of all time?! The one who cleansed the soul of Galaxia in which had Chaos take over her body?! The one who is supposedly said to be the golden senshi?! Oh good lord help me if she is!!"  
  
Giggles came from the Inners, and continuous glares came from Uranus. Fighter glared at Healer, Maker raised an eyebrow and turned her head not to show her amusement, and Kakyuu let out a defeated sigh.  
  
Her eyes filled with those old crybaby tears, and she sat down on the ground, looking at all the others, still not getting why they were looking at her when she was talking. " Why was everyone looking at me?! What's so funny?!"  
  
Seeing the verge of a loud rant and cry coming on, Venus hastily kneeled down beside her leader and friend, putting an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, trying to stop the tears, a sweatdrop forming on her head. " Iie! Iie! Iie! Don't cry! We were laughing at how....uh...funny! Yea! Funny! You were! You're our favorite senshi!"  
  
Healer choked while Uranus and Venus gave her a glare.  
  
" Come on! No crying!" Venus smiled nervously at her, hoping she would buy the story.  
  
She looked at Venus, the tears slowly dissolving. " Really?"  
  
Everyone nodded, relieved she didn't burst out crying. " Hai!"  
  
A smile spread across her face, and she stood up, smoothing out her wings. " Oh yay!"  
  
She then stopped a question was still on her mind. " Demo, why were you all looking at me?"  
  
Mars rolled her eyes and shook her head. " Baka. If you're talking, you should expect everyone to be looking at you, not a monkey."  
  
She stared at Mars, blinking. " I am? I am! Oh! Ok! Arigato Mars!"  
  
Everyone fell over face flat on the ground, only Kakyuu, Maker, the Outers, and Moon were left standing. " Yes!"  
  
She smiled in her innocent little way a hand behind her head in embarrassment. " Ara."  
  
Tugging at the collar of her fuku, Healer let out a groan and asked wining a bit. " Can we dehenshin now? It feels funny to talk to them wearing this for some reason."  
  
Fighter nodded, and Healer let out a sigh of relief. " Arigato!"  
  
In a flash of green light, Healer dehenshined, and in her place stood Kou Yaten. Brushing dust off his school uniform, he tossed his silver(Minako:" GRAY!") ponytail over his shoulder and looked up relief was written all over his face. " There. Much better. Now, unless you two want to walk around the whole city like that, I suggest you do the same,"  
  
Laughing, Maker dehenshined in a flash of blue light, and where Maker had once stood, was now Kou Taiki. Pushing a strand of his brown hair back, he looked up, nodding, and stuck his henshin item into his coat pocket. " Fighter, sometime this year would be nice."  
  
Yaten snorted at Taiki's remark, and received yet another glare from Fighter.  
  
Narrowing her eyes playfully at Yaten, she disappeared in a flash of red light, dehenshining, and out came none other than Kou Seiya. Smoothing out his uniform, and looked up, flashing a smile at Sailor Moon, who blushed and looked down, dehenshining also, along with the Inners.  
  
In Sailormoon's Place stood Tsukino Usagi, Sailormars, Hino Rei, Sailormercury was Mizuno Ami. Venus, was Aino Minako, and lastly, Jupiter was Kino Makoto. All smiled at one another, Minako and Usagi collapsed to the ground in exhaust.  
  
" What a day." Minako yet out a huge sigh, blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes. " Oi blondie. It wasn't that bad. Sheesh, so weak, so blonde.."  
  
Minako stood up, furious. " Hey! I Am not weak! I'm the leader for the Inners, so I can not be weak! And further more, I am Sailor V! Champion of Justice! Very first Sailor Senshi!" She made her famous "V" sign, then stuck out her tongue, and muttered to herself in a low voice. " Grandpa..."  
  
Rei picked this up, and shot a warning glare at Minako.  
  
Laughing, Usagi turned to the Outers, who were still standing on the park bench. " Uranus, Neptune, Pluto? Dehenshining?"  
  
Seiya nodded in agreement. " Yes Sailor Scouts, please dehenshin. I'd LOVE to see the happy faces of the Outers in civilian forms greet us." He smirked seeing Uranus fume in anger.  
  
" We prefer the term, Senshi. And I owe you a beating for that."  
  
Neptune and Pluto raised an eyebrow at Seiya and Uranus, finally sighing in defeat.  
  
" Forget this. They'll never get along. Pluto? Dehenshin?"  
  
Pluto nodded in reply, and in a flash of pine green and teal light, Pluto and Neptune dehenshined, leaving the two mature, gorgeous women, Setsuna, and Michiru, standing in their places.  
  
Still staring murderously at Seiya, Uranus, protested in a aggravated voice. " Must I? I could cause so much more damage to him as a Senshi."  
  
Michiru nodded, and in the same time pushing her hair out of her fair ivory face. " Hai. Unless, like Yaten said, you want to walk around like that. It's really up to you to decide."  
  
Grinning, Uranus answered back in an sly tone of voice. " I choose to stay like this. That way, every time I wanted to, I could be 'World Shaking' Seiya back to whatever planet he came from."  
  
Seiya opened his mouth to argue back, but Kakyuu silenced him with the 'look.' Michiru did the same, and Uranus sighed in defeat. In a flash of golden light, she dehenshined and in her place stood Ten'ou Haruka.  
  
Placing her henshin wand safely in the pocket of her pants, she ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair once more, and grinned at Michiru. " Better?"  
  
Beaming, she walked up, placing a swift kiss on Haruka's cheek, and looked at Haruka smiling. " Much."  
  
Seiya gave a cough, which for everything in the world sounded like a laugh. Looking back up, they could see his face was red from trying not to burst out laughing, as he choked out his words in between a fit of laughs, which were threatening to explode. " Yes Haruka. You're a big girl huh? Doing what others tell you? Especially by your lover?"  
  
Her faced turned bright red, and she narrowed her eyes coldly at Seiya. " You little bas-"  
  
" Haruka Ten'ou! Don't you dare finish that!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned around and looked at Setsuna, who was looking straight back at Haruka like a mother to a naughty child. Sighing, she leaned all her weight onto her left leg, and leaned back slightly, her arms crossed impatiently. " What now, mother dear?"  
  
Setsuna looked up to the sky, and placed a hand on her forehead, exasperated." Haruka, you have to learn some manners."  
  
Haruka smiled at Setsuna, putting on a fake cheery smile. " Thanks for the offer Setsuna-mama. But I already have some. I just choose to ignore them. Isn't that great?"  
  
A sarcastic smile swept over Setsuna's ruby lips. " Really Haruka? It's getting hard to notice, since you hide them so well."  
  
" Yep, I know, isn't it?"  
  
Sighing, she looked up to the sky as if trying to find some help, and muttered in a low voice to herself. " Oh Cronus, Titian of time, help me to survive if THIS is supposed to be a senshi of the Outer planets..."  
  
Shaking her head and laughing, Michiru looked around, then a fretful expression crossed her face. " Hotaru! Where is she?!"  
  
All sounds came to a halt, and everyone's attention was to Michiru who was searching frantically for the young toddler. " Hotaru?! Hotaru! Where are you?!"  
  
Soon enough, everyone was looking through bushed, peering up through the trees, and looking under rocks(this applied only to Usagi).  
  
Yaten stood, watching everyone crawl about the place, and watched, humor was written all over his face. " What are you doing? You're so stupid, all of you."  
  
Record screech! Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned looking at Yaten, and simultaneously yelled out. " Nani?!"  
  
Yaten shook his head, laughing at the others. " You're so dim. Can't you see her? She's right over there!" He raised an arm, pointing to dual trees, and some tall grass growing in between.  
  
Everyone's heads turned to that direction, squinting to be able to see. " Nani? Iie. Nothing's there!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, and broke out of his comfortable position, and briskly walked over to the trees and grass, yelling over his shoulder at the others. " Honestly! Are you that blind?! I guess you are!!" He disappeared into the tall grass, and the others stood there, confused at what was happening.  
  
" You think some kind of monster will come and, you know, maybe kinda eat him up?" Seiya's voice was hopeful as he said this, and Taiki, hit him in the side, to get him to stop, as Kakyuu scolded him lightly.  
  
" That's enough Seiya. He just went into some tall grass for the stars sake, he won't die from it."  
  
Seiya shrugged, and continued peering through the trees. " Still, it doesn't hurt to hope."  
  
A few minute later, Yaten walked back out, his silver(Minako: GRAY!!) hair, was messy, and full of leaves. Pulling a leaf out of his hair, he patted it down, and turned back to the grass, calling for someone. " Come on! Sheesh! It doesn't take all day to walk a few feet! Not the last time I checked anyway!"  
  
A young girl of 12 emerged from the grass. Her thin black hair was cut evenly a few inches above her frail shoulders, her violet hues seemed strong, and had a somewhat familiar glint into them. A glint, in which the Outers recognized. " Hotaru!!"  
  
The three frantic Outer parents rushed over, and began checking her for any bruises.  
  
" Hotaru! Hotaru are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"  
  
Sighing, she replied in a soft voice. " I'm fine Setsuna-mama, I just got lost in the miniature forest of the park."  
  
" Oh good! Oh my gosh! You grew! We left you in a flower bed for not even 15 minutes and you grew from a 5 year old to a 12 year old!"  
  
Hotaru sighed, and shrugged her way through the three Outers, and stood looking at them, her arms stretched out beside her. " I'm FINE! I grew because I needed to! Something's coming Michiru-mama, and it's not good, not good at all."  
  
Michiru nodded, she was kneeling on the grass from where Hotaru had once been standing before her, Haruka's hands were resting on her shoulders comfortingly. " Hai. You're right Hotaru, the waves are restless. Something is coming. Though I'm not quite sure what."  
  
Hotaru nodded, and then looked down at her small clothes she had once worn as a toddler. " Um, Michiru-mama? Haruka-papa? Setsuna-mama?"  
  
All three Outers turned their head to Hotaru, alert, " Hai?"  
  
She laughed nervously, pulling on her miniature clothes. " Do you think we can go and get some clothes that actually fit me?"  
  
The outers blushed nervously, sweatdrops forming on their heads. " Hai Hotaru, that would be a good idea."  
  
Hotaru smiled, and walked over to the Outers, who were now standing up, side by side, Haruka's hands still resting upon Michiru's shoulders. " Arigato. Is my henshin pen still here?"  
  
Smiling gently, Setsuna nodded, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a purple henshin stick. " Hai Hotaru, I never left without it. I knew you would have to grow up like this someday."  
  
She took the henshin stick, and held it warmly to her chest, hugging it gently. " Thank you Setsuna-mama." She turned to the Inners and Starlights, smiling. " Good luck Sailor Senshi. Keep on the look out, we'll come and help."  
  
Setsuna placed a hand on Hotaru's back leading her away slowly. Haruka and Michiru followed, Haruka gave Seiya one last murderous glare, and Michiru a gentle smile at the Inners. They quickened their pace to catch up, and in the distance, they could faintly hear Haruka demanding at Setsuna to spill all that she knew would happen.  
  
" Any more secrets you'd like to tell us? Oh great all knowing Senshi of Time? Hm? Perhaps a boyfriend for Hotaru? For yourself? Or maybe even more baka Starlights? Hm?"  
  
Setsuna smiled slyly, and kept her eyes foreword, leading Hotaru to their home. " I don't know Haruka, maybe. You tell me."  
  
Haruka fumed, and Michiru stifled a laugh. Haruka continued walking, muttering darkly to herself through clenched teeth, and thoughts of how she could kill Seiya swam through her head. " I swear, I will freak out, and commit murder if there are some more of those Seiya-like-Sailor-Senshi- wanna-bes..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aha! I'm done! ^^v Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I'm desperate to know!! Please!! Lol....R/R!! hmm...I want a banana...::walks off to get a banana::

-Miyoko Aino Kou-


	6. Five Girls of Stars

::Screams happily:: OHMIGOSH!! I LOVE YOU FANFICTION.NET!! ^^!!!!!! I GET TO CONTINUE ON!! ::sigh:: Thank the lord for Document Manager! ^^; I had forgotten I had uploaded chapter 6 already, and I just found out!! Yay!! ::jumps wit joy:: Anyway...enjoy this chapter...featuring MY CHARRIES!! :D...lol....R/R! Arigato!

Some Stuff to help you guys understand...

---------------=Back to Kea/Beginning or ending of the fanfic

*** *** ***=Scene/time change

*~*~*~*~*=Dream end or flashback ending

^^ Hope that helps...

Disclaimer: I don't own any, only the baddies, and the Celestial Stars

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 6: Five Girls of Stars

Screams were heard throughout the night, she turned, wisps of golden hair, fading from a light golden orange to a light golden brown at the bottom, whipped her pale cream face. A figure, standing tall, on a radio tower. The figure's long wavy golden hair, cascading to her ankles, blew out to the east, spinning around in the howling current of the stinging air. Her fuku swirled in the bitter cold night air, ribbons streaming out behind her. The radio tower, no, wait, it had changed. It was now a tower of sharp crystals, enclosing themselves around the figure.  
  
" Sun!! NO!!"  
  
A voice screamed out in agony, in pain. Down below, watching all this, were 5 senshi, their fukus fluttering furiously in the blustery weather. The one in the middle screamed out, and had to be held back by the others. Tears glistened in her face, as she watched helplessly, in suffering.  
  
The figure on the crystal smiled reassuringly, with comfort, her melodious voice flowed through the air, filling the night with her words, drowning out the screams. 

What did she say? She couldn't make it out. The sharp crystals imprisoned her, but her eyes, they were unafraid, a light of hope was within them. A malicious laugh rang out, the heads of all 5 girls turned to a giant figure standing before the tower. He reached out, and picked up the crystal, held it in his fist tightly, and his hand raised in the air.  
  
The senshi in the middle of the group, the one being held back, realized what was happened, she starting shaking her head, slowly, in disbelief at first, then it grew to a furious head shake, as she screamed out to the giant figure, struggling to get loose from her companions.  
  
" NO! NO! Don't! Stop!!"  
  
The laugh grew, as he threw his whole arm down, his hand let go of the crystal with the girl imprisoned in it. Gravity did it's job perfectly, the crystal shattered as it hit the ground, the girl's body hitting the earth with much impact.  
  
" NO!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*

Hino Rei woke up in a cold sweat. Her raven hair clung to her curves, wet from all her sweating. That dream, what did it mean? She glanced at the digital clock on her side table, 2:34 am. Throwing her covers off of her, she walked to the kitchen, pouring out a glass of cold water to ease her nerves. She drank deeply, and thankfully, wiping her mouth on her arm, the glass cup in her hand. She walked to an open window in the kitchen, and leaned over on the sill, looking up at the stars.  
  
They were so beautiful, full of hope, love, caring, and stories. The Stars, made from the dreams and hopes of people. Those five new senshi, who were they? What was their purpose? She held the glass cup up to the forever serene light of the moon, turning it this way and that, watching the reflections, while questions swam through her head.  
  
She sighed, and placed the glass cup on the counter, picking out a blooming red rose from out the window, and setting it in the cup. Smiling, she touched the rosy red bud gently, with her index finger, and turned around, back to bed.  
  
" Please help them...please..."  
  
She whipped around, her deep purple hues were scanning the room for anyone. She saw none. Walking back down the stairs, she went to the open window, and placed her hands up, and closed the window. Before going back to bed, she took one last look out, and she could have sworn she saw a tall figure, with wavy golden hair down to her ankles, jumping down from the tree, and running, running like the wind into the depths of the night.

*** *** ***

Usagi groaned miserably as she sat in the ice cream shop with the Inners. Her sapphire hues were focused on one, wretched thing: her math test. She groaned again, slumping down in her chair, her head hitting the table, as she did. She was in so much trouble. With her teachers, Ami, dad, and her mom--oh! She didn't even want to think about what her mom would do! Grumbling and whining, she slurped on her shake, and looked with deep hatred at her test.  
  
" A 50!! 50!! Mom's going to ground me for life, that is if she doesn't kill me first!"  
  
Makoto shook her head laughing at Usagi, and drank her own milkshake. " Cheer up Usagi, that's higher than what you usually get, a 30."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes at Makoto, and turned to Ami, an innocent and pleading look in her eyes. " Oh Ami, I was wondering if-"  
  
Ami shook her head, and looked up from her milkshake. " Iie, Usagi, I'm not going to help bail you out on this one. You're the one who told your mother that you were studying, when you were really at the arcade. Sorry Usagi, you're on your own. And if I were you, I'd study, we have another test tomorrow, you need to pass."  
  
Crossing her arms, she pouted, sinking down low in her chair." Life's not fair."  
  
" Hai. And that's not fair."  
  
The five girls turned their heads to see Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, wearing sunglasses over their eyes.  
  
Seiya smiled, and pulls his sunglasses off, tucking them gently into the pocket of his shirt. He winked at Usagi, and motioned to the table where the five girls were sitting at. " May we join?"  
  
Yaten snorted, and pulls his own sunglasses off, and smirked, looking at Minako while he spoke his opinion. " Sit with them? No thanks, I'll pass."  
  
Seiya and Minako's mouth both opened to protest, when a mob of screaming girls rushed inside, screaming the names of the Three Lights, and waving their hands, which held paper and pencil, in the air.  
  
" Oh my gosh!! It's Seiya!!"  
  
Seiya winked, making half the girls swoon, dreamily.  
  
" AHH!! IT'S YATEN!!"  
  
Yaten rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his forehead, exasperated. " We go through this every single day, why not have some other pop group come and take the job FOR us?!"  
  
Seiya hit Yaten over the head, and shook his head at his silver hair friend. " You dimwit, then we wouldn't have anything to do."  
  
Glaring, Yaten struggled to get through the crowd and to the counter, where, maybe he could hide behind for, oh, let's say, the rest of his life.  
  
The mob of girls screamed and yelled wit joy at the Three Lights, completely blocking the doorway, giving no one access to go in, or out.  
  
Seiya took a paper and signed it, handing it back to the girl, and looking back at Usagi who was laughing at the sight. She was so beautiful, so kind, nice, caring for others and not just herself. How he would love it if she were his. But no, ' Mamo-chan' had to come in the way. He HAD to be the prince for Usagi, he HAD to have been with Usagi. Sighing, he absent-mindedly signed on his own hand, and handed a blank paper back to the girl. She was so beautiful, he couldn't get that out of his mind, no, never.  
  
Standing up, Usagi, tripped over who-knows-what, landing on the floor on her rear. Making a face she screamed out a loud " OW!" And stood back up, painfully, sitting back in the chair wincing a bit.  
  
Seiya shook his head, laughing. Now only if she was graceful.  
  
The girls continued to scream and yell, the ice cream parlor was crowded, people were struggling desperately to get out.  
  
Taiki smiled nervously at a girl, and yanked a napkin, scribbling his name, and handing it back to her. His brown hues searched the parlor, for a way out, and noticed Yaten was signing like a mad man. This, had become a small, harmless, game of survival.  
  
" When will this end?!?!"  
  
" On the 21st of never!"

" I'm beginning to hate this job!"  
  
" Everyone stop!! NOW!"  
  
A clear, melodious of the chimes, rang out loudly from somewhere behind the mob, and outside the parlor, bringing the attention of everyone present to that person.  
  
She had curly black hair, a little past shoulder length, and tied up into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon. Her cream color skin stood out from her mass of black hair, light violet hues were a tad irritated, and fed up. A light purple skirt was wrapped around her slim waist, it flowed down to her ankles, where a beaded anklet hung loosely. A match purple tank top was upon her upper body, she had the right curves in the right places. Around her slender neck was a thin gold chain. From it, dangled a purple star shaped charm, outlined thinly with gold, and in the center it swirled around like a gel, and in the very center was an exotic symbol, standing out bright amiss it all. Ruby red lips of cherry blossoms opened up, and she yelled out to be heard in her gorgeous voice.  
  
" They're hosting a talent show at the park! Go now! Winner gets to go have a day with a celebrity of their choice! Hurry or all the spots will be taken up!!"  
  
Instantly everyone ran out the parlor, leaving behind trails of dust and paper floating down from the air. All that were left behind were the Three Lights, Inners, and five other girls?  
  
Fanning the air before her, she coughed and pulled strands of her red hair out of her pale ivory face. Light red eyes were astonished at what had just occurred. A red short sleeve shirt with a black line across the chest was upon her body, and a pair of black pants graced her slender legs. She had multiple beaded red and black bracelets around her wrists, and a watch on her right arm. Hung around her neck was a thin gold chain, identical to the one her companion had. Only this one, was red, with a different, yet still, exotic symbol in the center. She looked at her black hair friend, who was looking around the now,(almost)empty parlor, laughing, and shaking her head in amazement.  
  
" Kami-sama, Aiko. How do you do that?"  
  
She shrugged as she picked up a piece of paper one of the fans had dropped, and smiled innocently. " I don't know. But it was a white lie, so, no harm done ne?"  
  
She laughed shaking her head, and looked at a pretty blonde girl beside her. " Shoubi?"  
  
She looked up into her companion's red hues with her own light blue ones, they were soft, and caring, like a window to her pure soul. Long blonde hair, a brighter shade than Usagi's or Minako's, was pulled back on either side of her head with white barrettes, the tips touching her waist. A light pink tank top and white capris were set upon her slim, graceful figure of a girl. The same golden chain hung down from her neck. Hers, had a pink star with yet another unique symbol in the center. An air of kindness lingered about her, along with a gentle spirit, and a truth that told she could never harm a living thing.  
  
She turned her attention to her red hair friend, and blinked, tipping her head slightly to the left in curiosity. " Hai? Minmei did you need something?"  
  
She shook her head, and took her friend's hand, pulling her over to the others, and smiled reassuringly. " Nope. Nothing, just wondering if you were in your own little world again."  
  
She laughed. Her own little world, everyone called it. Yes, she did go there often, sometimes without knowing, she would just doze off, daydreaming. " Well, I was in my world, than this mob here ripped me away from it. What was that about?"  
  
She bounced up behind the one called Aiko, her sandy blonde hair was partly pulled back, and braided, tied at the ends with a blue ribbon, hanging down loosely to her knees. Blue green hues were cheery, her spirit was soaring high, and bubbling with joy. She was clad in a blue tank top, with light jean capris, reaching her thigh, the rest was left bare. The charm on her golden chain bounced up and down, it was blue, with another symbol in the center. A musical laugh rang out through her cotton pink lips, as she skidded to a stop right next to her black hair friend, her breathing was a bit heavy from all her skipping, running and jumping. Her eyes got wide, seeing the gigantic mess in the parlor, and she placed her hands on her companions shoulder, leaned over, and looked at the red hair girl.  
  
" Ooh! Minmei! What in star's names happened here??"  
  
She shrugged, and bent down, picking up a pencil, and sticking it behind her ear. " No idea Mitsukai.."  
  
The one with black hair looked at the owner of the hands upon her shoulder, and cleared her throat. " Ahem! Mitsukai, anytime you feel like it, you can take your hands off my shoulders."  
  
Giggling, she took her hands off, and placed them behind her back, smiling nervously and innocently. " Heh, sorry Aiko."  
  
She shook her head, rolling her eyes, and turned to the door, where a tall figure stood, leaning against it, her arms crossed over her chest. " Hey, Hoshi? You alive or dead?"  
  
Her navy hues turned to the direction of her companions, a faint smile played upon her pale pink lips. Navy black hair flowed down a little above her knees, straight, and cut evenly. The warm sun kissed her pale rosy cheeks tenderly, her beautiful navy eyes glittered in the sunlight. Her arms were left naked by her white, spaghetti strap shirt, a simple pair of faded jeans covered up her whole legs, and white tennis shoes were grass stained. Around her exposed neck, was a golden chain, same as the others, only hers had tiny little navy beads here and there. Dangling from the chain, was a navy, five pointed star, trimmed with gold. Inside, ice, and water seemed to swirl, and a symbol glowed faintly in the center. She smiled, as she turned her head slightly to look at her friends, her position at the door had not changed.  
  
" I don't know Aiko, you tell me. Am I dead? Or alive?"  
  
She grinned, her fingers playing with the sheet of paper in her hands. " Let's see...dead?"  
  
Laughing, she boosted herself upright, and walked to the one called Aiko, taking the paper from her hands and shaking it lightly under her nose. " Try again Aiko, try again."  
  
A swift hand shot out, grabbing the paper back in one quick movement. Grinning, she held it up to her face, teasing her navy hair friend. " Alive than. And you need to be faster.."  
  
She shook her head laughing, she walked about the parlor, her navy hues were looking around the mob-wreaked hit store. " Oh Kami-sama, what happened here? Looks like a tornado hit.."  
  
" Maybe this might answer your question Hoshi." The red hair girl held up a picture, with her two fingers, showing it to everyone.  
  
Navy hair swayed as she walked to her, taking the picture, and looking at it, puzzled.  
  
It had three boys, one had black hair, another silver, and the last brown. They were singing, holding microphones up to the mouths, and at the bottom, were the signatures..  
  
" Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, Kou Yaten. Hmm, who in the world-"  
  
She was cut off, as someone cleared their throat from the other end of the parlor. All five heads of the girls snapped up, their gaze met five other girls, and three boys. The three boys, they looked like the ones in the picture.  
  
Looking curiously at them, the sandy hair girl looked from the picture, to the three boys, to the picture, than back to the boys again. Blue green hues were confused, and wide. " You, they, what, huh?!"  
  
The black hair boy stepped up, and tossed his black ponytail over his shoulder, and bowed slightly. " Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou at your service. You've heard of us, of course. The Three Lights?"  
  
The five girls stared blankly, the Three Lights? What in blue blazes was that?  
  
Catching the blank look on their faces, he tried another approach. " Kou Seiya? Football Star?"  
  
The silver hair one coughed.  
  
She let out a nervous, and clueless laugh, shaking her head slightly, red hair flailed about. " Gomen, Iie. Never..."

Taiki smothered a laugh and whispered to Yaten. " Seiya's dreams of being infamous have been crushed.."

Yaten snorted and nodded. " Good, he's too high-headed"  
  
Making a frustrated groan, he pulled out a picture from his pocket, and held it out to the five clueless girls. " See? The Three Lights? We're famous."  
  
No, zip, nana, zero. No reaction.  
  
" Hmm, the Three Lights, I think I've heard of them before." The sandy blonde drew back slightly, tipping her head slightly to the right, and looking up at the ceiling in deep thought. " Hmm, are you....banjo players?"  
  
The five other girls at the table spit out their drinks, and the three boys looked at her in horror. " NANI!?!?!? Iie!!"  
  
" Umm...rock stars?"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Harp players?"  
  
" WHAT?!"

" Smuckers People!!"

" What century do you come from?!"

" The 20th century thank you....THE PEOPLE WHO INVENTED APPLESAUCE!!"

" More like the 1st century!!"  
  
" Violinists??"  
  
" Kaioh Michiru on that--No!"

" Mathematicians!"

" HA! Seiya?! Taiki, yes, Seiya?! Ha! That's a joke!"

" Shut up Yaten-baka."

" Past Presidents!"

" I WISH!"  
  
" Ara! I know!!" She looked up, smiling brightly, she seemed to have gotten the answer. Standing proudly, she took a deep breath, announcing what she had found out. " I know! You're country singers!!"  
  
The wave of noise hit the five girls with much impact, hands instantly shot up to their ears, to try and protect themselves from going deaf. " NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flinching, she stuck a finger in her ear, pulling black hair out of her pale face. " Oww....I've gone deaf..."  
  
" Here, I'll help you to go un-deaf...." The sandy blonde ran up to her friend, screaming in her ear. " AIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Oh for the love of evening stars!! Mitsukai!! You're not helping!!"  
  
She nodded, laughing, while Aiko glared at her. " I know, aren't I nice?"  
  
" Nice is an overstatement..."  
  
She laughed, Pushing her navy black hair behind her shoulders, and turned back to the three boys and five other girls, who were looking at them like they were aliens. " Gomen, we're not familiar with these, Three Lights. Care to update our memories?"  
  
Yaten looked at the navy hair girl like she was crazy. Not know the Three Lights?! Refresh her memory?! First of all, how were they supposed to 'refresh' her memory, if she didn't even know who they were in the first place?!

Yaten's mouth opened to yell at her, maybe even throw in a couple of rude comments. 

Taiki knew what was going to happen just by seeing the look on Yaten's face. Thinking fast, he stepped in between the two, and smiled nervously, yet kindly at the girl. " Gomen nasai..I suppose you aren't from around here. We, Seiya," he motioned towards Seiya, who's mouth was open, horrified that the didn't know who they were, " Yaten," He nodded to the extremely aggravated Yaten, " and myself, are part of a pop group, called the Three Lights." He smiled again, while pushing Yaten back to keep from doing anything he would regret..although knowing Yaten, he probably wouldn't regret whatever he did. 

She smiled briefly, and nodded. " Ah, we're sorry for not knowing. We're not from around here. We flew in from another country a week ago. We're not familiar with much Japanese news or groups. Gomen nasai. I apologize if we were offensive." She bowed slightly, then stood back up, giving another quick smile. 

Taiki nodded. " Ara, I see..where might you have come from?" 

All five girls froze, and looked at each other nervously. Where could they say? 

" China!"

" America!"

" Austria!"

" England!"

" Outer Space!"

The hands of four girls clamped over the mouth of the sandy hair girl, only muffled noises escaped.

Seiya made a confused expression, Yaten looked at them funny, Taiki raised an eyebrow, and the other five girls--consisting of a Usagi who was slurping her milkshake--stared. 

" China, Austria, America, England, the stars?! Kami-sama...you come from a lot of places ne?" Yaten raised an eyebrow and looked demandingly at the girls before him.

They glanced nervously at each other, each fiddling with either the necklace around their necks, or their shirt.

Finally the one with navy hair spoke. " Where we are from? Is that what you want to know?"

Yaten nodded. " That's what we asked ne?"

A mischievous smile faintly formed on her lips. " Where we are from? We? Five girls, come from the Stars."

Silence, everyone stared and blinked, absorbing it all in, until Yaten spoke, breaking the 'mysterious(as Minako called it)' atmosphere. 

He smiled wryly. " Come on, where are you really from?"

All five merely smiled, and then their mouths opened to reply. 

" That's where we're from."

" Seriously? You're joking."

She smiled and shrugged. " Maybe."

" I think you're pulling our leg."

" You think?"

" Yep, now tell us where you're really from...we're asking nicely see?"

" That is where we're really from."

" Bleh! Come on! The truth!"

" That is!"

" What a bunch of stubborn and mysterious girls."

All five grinned. " Arigato!"

Taiki laughed. They were strange, and yet funny, but something about them, it was different, they stood out. 

Usagi made a face and stepped up. " Are you really?!"

The one with blonde hair nodded. " Hai." 

Minako wrinkled her nose. " Come off it! Tell the truth already!"

" We are.."

Usagi made a face again. " Come on! truth!"

But before another word could be exchanged, a blast erupted on the left wall of the parlor, dust and bits of rubble flying at them. 

The heads of the three boys and the five girls seated at the tables turned towards the blasts, one after another turning, each and every person mystified at the sudden blast. 

Sharply, she turned to the others around her, navy hair lashing around as she did. The expressions upon their faces turned serious and they looked at one another nodding slightly. 

" What in bloody luke was that?!" Yaten yelled out in irritably, coughing to see through the dust. 

A figure emerged out, long black hair matted over her shoulders, purple hues gleaming maliciously. She smirked at the commoners around her, maybe they had the crystal.

Yaten groaned inwardly to himself. ' Oh look, the next contestant of the Miss. Garbage Beauty Pageant has arrived,' he thought to himself, then quickly looked over at the other two boys, clueless on as what to do. 

Seiya raised his hand up, and the outline of the cold metal headset began to form around his left ear, time to henshin. The metal turned more solid, and he opened his mouth to yell out, when Taiki quickly grabbed his wrist and jerked his hand down quickly. Blinking, he turned and looked at Taiki, who nodded to the five girls, standing in a half circle, watching the others. 

" Iie Seiya...we can't..you know..not with them around.."

He sighed, nodding, and lowered his hand, the headset slowly dissolving. Stretching his hands, he looked over a Taiki and Yaten, all three nodding, time for some acting. 

" Oh! My arm! It's been hit by that...that.." He glanced around, and his eyes landed on a pebble, " HUGE boulder! It's broken!" He groaned and wailed, while nodding to his companions in the process. 

Yaten raised an eyebrow and looked stunned. By gwad, was Seiya really THIS bad at acting...obviously.

" Oh..yea! We have to get you to the hospital! Let's go!" Taiki and Yaten rushed over, grabbing Seiya, and running out, before the figure in the dust realized anything. 

*** *** ***

Yaten peeked from around the corner, making sure no one saw. Turning back he nodded, and the headsets formed around their left ears. " Ok, no one's present..by the way Seiya, don't ever become an actor...you stink at it."

Seiya stuck out his tongue and made a face. " Oh wow, thank you ever so much for the support Yaten."

" No problem"

Taiki sighed. " Seiya! Yaten! Not now! Henshin!"

The both sighed, " Fine.." All three raised their hands in the air, as the stars on the metal behind their ears glowed.

" Fighter Star Pawaa.."

" Healer Star Pawaa.."

" Maker Star Pawaa.."

Three stars shot out, hitting the hands of all three boys.

" Meiku Appu!" 

*** *** *** 

She smirked, and looked around at the ten girls before her. She raised a hand, head tilting slightly to the right, she seemed to be pondering in thought. " Now..which one of your should be searched for first? Hmm?" She looked at each of the girls. Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto. Then to the one with navy hair, red hair, sandy blonde hair--she seemed extremely genki--blonde hair, and finally..

She grinned, her next target. Pulling out the golden chain around her neck, and displaced the orange and gold crystal, which contained a black star at its heart. She jeered, and walked to the one with curly black hair. " Don't worry..it won't hurt, I'm just going to check.."

She made a jerking movement, as if to walk over and push the moronic person down. But she didn't. Her navy hues watched silently, at the two people, Aiko, and that immensely annoying woman. Aiko could take care of herself, she had been through worse. 

She tugged on a black curly lock of hair, and smiled innocently at the woman before her. " Me? You're going to try and check for something on an innocent girl like me? Oh please, spare me your wrath." She nearly gagged. ' Remind me, that when I ever get the chance, I kill her first..' The girl looked up, a pouting face was set upon.

She scoffed, and laughed mockingly. " My, we have quite a little actress among us. Tell me do you like crystals?"

Her violet hues brightened, and looked excitedly at her. " Hai! I do!"

" Ah, I see. Well then, you'd like this..just hold still..." She held the crystal up above her head, her hands stretched out under them. " Dark Star Sun! Show me! The lighting Crystal of the Sun Goddess!" 

The crystal spun around fast, then stopped, beams of gold and orange light emitting, piercing through the crystal. A constellation of the sun surrounded the crystal, points were marked upon, like a map. The crystal in the center flashed, as the spiteful woman stood back, watching in amusement. The black star in the center glowed, and it shot out, aimed, aimed towards the girl with black hair.

She smiled, and watched as the beam drew nearer.. 'Just wait Aiko,' she told herself, eyes fixed on the beam of light. 'Just wait..let it come..' And then it came, a few inches away, she jumped up, doing a slight, graceful spin in the air, right as the black star hit the table behind her, dissolving it into ashes. She landed right in front of the woman, and winked. " I'm a good actress, but also a good stunt person.." 

She kicked up, the crystal had lowered, her foot met with it, and she back flipped, landing on her two feet, the crystal was held firm in her hands. " See?"

She screamed out. " Little brat! Curse you! Give that back! I need it!"

Curly locks bounced as she shook her head, and made a pouting face. " Aww...but why? I like crystals.." She grinned seeing the look of rage upon her foe's face. 

" Curse you! Utopea!" From behind her, a youma appeared. It was green, seeing to be made of elements from the earth. It's hateful light blue eyes peered out from the mass of leaves upon her head at the girls, then at its master. 

" Hai?"

She pointed at the crystal clutched firmly in the hands of the innocent looking girl. " Get that crystal! Or I'll personally make sure you have a painful death!" She screeched, and glared at the girl. " Get it!"

She bowed and nodded, " Hai..." Turning to the one grasping the crystal, she shot out vines, which wrapped around her body firmly. 

" Hey! What the--let go!" Squirming, she made a useless attempt to free herself from the vines. 

Aalanea blinked. ' Well..that certainly didn't take such a long time. maybe I misjudged the despicable thing..,' she eyed the youma, ' then again..' Shaking her head, she stepped foreword, and grabbed the girl's wrist, and brought it down, twisting it slightly to see her in pain. " Tsk tsk,,that was rude, never take things that don't belong to you. Did your mother never tell you that?" She pried the crystal out of the girl's hands--with much effort--and attached it to her necklace once more. 

She glared, keeping herself from spitting at the wretched woman. " Yep, and she also told me not to talk to strangers!" She kicked up with her knee, catching Aalanea in to stomach, and forcing her to let go. 

" You inferior child!" She spat, clutching her stomach momentarily, then stand up straight once more. " Dark Galaxy!" She launched her attack at the still-bound girl, who stood helplessly, watching the attack draw near. 

" Star Gentle Uterus!!" 

The attack met with Aalanea's own, sending each of the attacks to spatter off into the walls, causing debris to fall everywhere. 

The five new girls looked, up, who knows what had happened to Usagi and co. Their eyes met a glorious sight. Three sailor suited senshi. Standing atop the wide glass window, the sun shining through, only their silhouettes could be seen. On the right, the brunette lowered her hands, she must have been the one who attacked. 

She looked slightly annoyed at the three before her. Her red orbs were narrowed slightly, and staring as if trying to figure out who they really were just by looking. But it was impossible. Averting her gaze, she looked over at her released friend, whose eyes were narrowed in slight scorn, it was written all over her face she didn't like those three.

Aalanea's purple eyes narrowed also. Those damn senshi! Didn't they ever mind their own business?! She was hurting anyone anyway..much...yet..ok, so she was..but it was only intending to, she had never gotten around to actually doing it, to her disappointment. " You annoying little scouts! Don't you ever go away?"

Healer, on the left, smirked, and shook her head, silver strands flailing about as she did. " No...we don't, despite how much we want to from having to see your ugly face so much. And we really do prefer the term, 'senshi' not scouts. Scouts are little 5 to 13 year olds, who run around, singing songs by the campfire, and going door to door to sell little chocolate-chip cookies. Senshi, on the other hand. Are wonderful girls who run around in high heels and boots, not to mention fashionable outfits and fight evil, kicking bad-guy asses. See the difference? Or are you too dim?" 

Aalanea scowled. If she ever had the chance to go face-to-face with any of them, she knew which one SHE wanted. " Fine, then, Sailor _Scouts_, see how you enjoy the taste of mother nature. Utopea! You oaf! Get out from under that rubble!"

She defiantly obeyed, pushing the debris off her, and standing in front of the one with higher rank. 

" Good...now hurry up and get it over with! You fail to kill them, and I'll kill you myself! Go!"She arrogantly stormed back, turning as a black hole appeared under her feet. " Meddling senshi.." She sank inside, as the hole closed up over her head. 

Healer sighed, and shook her head. " They NEVER learn from their mistakes, just goes to show what THEIR intelligence is.." She turned promptly to Fighter, bowing mockingly. " Care to do the honor?"

Fighter rolled her sapphire eyes, and nodded, stepping up. " Star Serious-" She sneezed. " Achoo!!" She looked up, a dumbfounded look on her face. 

Healer and Maker blinked, staring at Fighter, who repeatedly sneezed. 

" Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!!" 

Making a face, she held out a tissue. " Eww..Fighter...here...ugg.." Thankfully, Fighter took the tissue, blowing her nose. 

" Arigato Healer..Demo wh-ACHOO!!" She sneezed again, stumbling as she did. 

" Fighter? What's wrong?" Maker stepped up next to her ally, a puzzled look on her face.

Fighter's ebony tail swung as she shook her head from side to side. " No idea, I was fine just a few minutes ag-"

" ACHOO!!"

Fighter looked up at Maker, whose nose was red from the sudden sneeze. " What the..Maker? What's wrong with YOU?" 

Maker shook her head, eyes full of bewilderment. " I am clueless! Achoo!"

Rolling her light olive hues, Healer sighed. " And once again, it is up to Healer to save the wo--ACHOO!!" Her silver ponytail flipped up, falling before her face as the loud sneeze came out. 

Fighter managed a small smile, her nose was red from sneezing, " Ah yes, it's up to Healer, and pray, tell us Healer, on how you expect to save the world? By sneezing away the blues?"

Healer made a face as she sneezed again. " Shut up Fighter-baka." 

Maker scanned the room, what could have caused the sneezing? Then she knew. Her eyes landed upon the figure of the youma. Flowers were open wide at the ends of it's hands, pollen was streaming out like rain water from clouds. The pollen, that was what was making them sneeze. It wasn't normal pollen, it seemed to make anyone sneeze, allergic or not. She nudged Fighter and Healer, who turned their heads to Maker, both of their noses were red, and eyes a bit puffy. The brunette senshi nodded towards the direction of the youma, indicating what she had figured out.

Fighter swore, and Healer nearly bitch-slapped the youma to another galaxy. All three Starlights sat on the ground, sneezing, their hair flying about, noses red, looking like three young children, helpless against a cold. 

Utopea smiled dryly, her pollen was working, now, to finish them. Thorns emerged from the insides of the flowers, each one filled with deadly poison, and oh, they were sharp, oh so very sharp. Beaming to herself, she let the thorns fly, headed straight for the Starlights. 

A glitter of water drops was heard, the melodious strumming of strings followed. " Mercury Aqua...Rhapsody!" The attack intercepted the youma's thorns, causing them to fall down onto the ground, some hitting the walls. 

The heads of the three Starlights turned up, at the able and chairs before them, where their saviors stood. 

The Inners had arrived on the scene. They all were standing in a pose, Mercury's fingers were touching the strings of her harp, she had been the one to attack. Sailormoon stood on the table, her hand holding the eternal tier, the other was held out, the gloved palm was facing up to the tier. Mercury and Mars stood on chairs on the right of Sailormoon, Venus and Jupiter standing on chairs to the left. 

" I won't let you ruin the place for spending time and good food! Agent of Love and Justice! Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier of Love! Sailormoon!" Her wings spread out, she stood on top of the table, in that same, oh-so-familiar pose of her's.

*** *** ***

An eyebrow raised, navy eyes looked over the senshi before her. So, they had come. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Aiko looking with ridicule at the senshi. She laughed softly. That was Aiko, hating anyone who dared to compete with them, or even interrupt them. 

She turned to her companions, who all nodded, the five stole away silently into the amiss. 

*** *** ***

The youma smirked, her hideous face twisted with amusement. Maybe a little entanglement of vines would help...added with sharp thorns. 

The vines flew out, at the Inners. They wrapped around them, as the thorns ripped small holes in their fuku, and causing slight blood to drip out. 

*** *** ***

A sailor suited figure in the shadow sighed, as she watched from the sidelines. Didn't they know how to do anything right? Obviously not. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the blonde, and red hair girl behind her. " Come on, let's help, I can't stand to watch their pitiful attempts anymore."

She grinned, nodding, as she shook her red bangs out of her eyes. " Lets..TwinStar. Care to help?"

The blonde hesitated, and then nodded in agreement. " Alright."

" Good, now..here's what we do..."

*** *** ***

" ACHOO!!" Fighter sneezed again, her ebony tail whipping about. " Stupid..ACHOO! Moronic...ACHOO! Idiotic..ACHOO!! Youma! ACHOO!!" She cursed, blew her nose again in the tissue.

Healer sneezed also. " ACHOO!! Stars damn that youma!" She sneezed again. " Maker! I said flowers were strange! Do you not listen!"

She sniffed, her nose bright red. " They are not.." 

A shriek of pain caused the attention of the Starlights to turn to the Inners. All three gasped. 

Mars struggled against the thorny vines, desperate to get loose. She jerked her arm, but only to find it cut with a thorn. " Ahh!" She clutched it and winced painfully.

" Minna! Don't move! It'll make it worse!" Mercury stood still, yelling out to her words of caution to her friends, in an effort prevent further harm from coming to them.

" Yea well, I think we already established that!" Jupiter cried out, as a small thorn pricked her bare arm. " I curse these vines!"

" Hey! Ugly! Look over here!"

The attention of the youma was momentarily averted, as it turned to the wall behind her and looked at the owner of the voice--yet another sailor senshi, this one, suited in purple. The youma growled as she threw a rock, hitting it square in the head. 

" Hey! Swamp thing! Over here!" 

Her attention turned again, to the senshi with red hair, clad in a matching red fuku, who was standing to the right of her. 

" Iie! Over here!" 

She turned again, this time to her left, where a blonde senshi stood, waving her hands to get her attention. The youma growled. It was confusing her. Which one? 

ShootingStar stared blankly at her three companions. What were they doing? Green-blue hues turned to those navy ones of her leader's, who also had a blank look on her face. " NnniiggghhhttStttaaarrr?" She said her leader's name slowly, confused.

" ShootingStar?"

She blinked, and turned to the one with navy hair, clueless. " What are they doing?"

The girl shook her head, and looked over at the red hair girl. The red hair girl gave her a wink. A wink. That was all she needed to understand. " Come on ShootingStar!" Grabbing the wrist of the sandy hair girl, she raced foreword, positioning herself so she and the others stood in a circle around the youma. " HEY!! OVER HERE YOU PILE OF WEEDS!!" 

She growled again. More Senshi?! 

Her looked over at the one who had joined in, black curls bounced, as she nodded, as she took off running to the direction on the one with navy hair.

Catching her friend's movement, MorningStar and the TwinStar ran to the same destination, running one behind the other as they did. 

Lastly, she ran, sandy hair had rushed out as she did, heading towards the one in the center.

Cursed girls! She screeched, and threw sharp poisonous thorns in their direction, they were too quick. They dodged them easily, and continued racing for their intention. And they made it. All five girls stood in a row, two on either side of the one on the center with navy hair.

They all stood, side by side one another, staring hard at the youma. The youma snared. They were wasting her time. She could get rid of them right now. 

A flower sprouted from the tips of the youma's hands--or where the hands were supposed to be--growing into a large, great plant. Its petals bloomed, stretched out, each fighting for the sun. She smirked, as glittering balls of yellow light gathered at the center of the flower. 

NightStar's eyes hardened, she had to wait for it.

The balls gathered into one big ball of energy, which grew to a tremendous size, big enough to cause much damage, much. In a single jerk she launched it, straight for the five girls standing in a row, side-by-side. 

She watched as it neared, maybe a few more yards...she would wait.

It neared, energy crackling from it, the ball spinning and spinning.

About more feet...4...3...2..there! Her arms raised up into the air, as blue and navy stars surrounded her body, spinning around and around her torso. Her left arm was up in the air, the other was bent at the elbow, her lower arm across her forehead, and the hand clutching her left elbow. The stars spun around, gathering to a point at the top, a giant navy ball of stars. As the last of the stars began to fill into the ball, navy ribbons shot out from the ground beneath her, swirling up around her figure, and wrapping themselves around the ball. A yellow outline of the star flashed through the ribbons, the ball was now held above her head with both hands. 

" Star Inevitable..." She spun around 3 times, bending down slightly as she did, and finally faced the front once more standing straight up, the ball of stars held out before her. Arms lifted up, her right leg bended up at the knee. She stopped, the yellow star flashing as it spun around then faced up, and passed through her body. 

"..Destiny!" Her arms came down in front of her, the right leg lowered quickly once more, her foot hitting the ground with a hallow 'thump.' The ball of energy shot out at approaching energy ball, colliding together, and reversing both attacks at the petrified youma. The ribbons surrounding the stars loosened and unravels, streaming out towards its destination, and wrapping themselves firmly around Utopea, preventing her escape. 

It hit her, both attacks, one from NightStar, one from herself. A piercing scream let out, as she dispelled into ashes.

" ACH-huh?" The sneezing of the Starlights seized, and all three looked around, mystified of what had happened. 

" It stopped, the sneezing." Healer blinked, Maker blinked, Fighter, stared. 

" Ah! Fighter! Maker Healer! Help would be nice right about now!" All three Starlights looked over at the Inners, who looked fairly exasperated, each had an eyebrow raised at the Starlights. 

" Aie! Gomen!" Fighter jumped up, running to Sailormoon, and began tugging at the vines. 

" Ow! Fighter! That hurts!"

" Gomen nasai! Demo, I can't figure out how to--"

" A flash of metal flew in between them, cutting through the vines swiftly. 

Fighter gasped and jumped back, looking at the vines, now cut up into small shreds, fallen on the feet of Sailormoon.

" What the.."

More flashes of metal, and soon all the Inners were freed. 

Healer and Maker blinked, perplexed at what had happened. " Nani?"

A small dagger flew by Healer, sniping a bit of her long silvery hair, returning to the hand of its owner, Sailor MorningStar.

All eight Earth and Star Senshi turned around, facing the five Celestial Senshi. Healer glared, glancing down at the small wisp of hair that was cut, then to MorningStar. " You again!"

EveningStar grinned, and the always witty Sailor Senshi stepped foreword from her position on the right of NightStar. " You can never do anything yourselves can you?" She smirked seeing the Starlights and Inners fume in anger.

" Who says we can't?! Of course we can!" 

EveningStar scoffed, and looked at Venus in amusement. " I do. You haven't defeated any one of Aalanea's little pawns yet, have you?"

Making a face, Venus tossed her hair over her shoulders. " It's because we don't know them yet!"

She scoffed, and rolled her eyes. " In battle, you don't have to know your enemies to defeat them. 

MorningStar nodded in agreement, stepping up also. " It's skill and quick thinking that wins you battles."

" That is not!" Mercury protested, and ShootingStar stepped up next. 

" How would you know?"

" Because we been through a lot of battles!" 

" So you're saying you have better experience then us?" TwinStar asked Jupiter back in a calm sort of manner from behind Morning Star.

" Maybe!"

EveningStar looked amused at Mars. " Oh really? Then dodge this!" Her arm raised up as she started her attack. " Evening Star Frozen Or-"

" Stop!" 

EveningStar sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. She never got a chance to finish. Riled, and turned and looked at her leader, the chain grasped in her hands. " Hai?" Her voice was incensed, and she bit her lip. 

" Evening, I told you, you need to learn to control yourself."

" Well, I'm sorry if these 'Pretty Sailor Suited Soldiers of the earth and agents of love and justice' can't even protect their own planet." Her voice rose with each word she said, but at the censorious look of Sailor NightStar she sighed and held up her hands in a defeated sort of way. " Fine.." 

" The rest of you too."

ShootingStar gave Mercury a look that plainly stated she was up for competition with her, and made her way to the side of NightStar.

MorningStar and Mars glared at each other, before MorningStar turned, and walked to NightStar also. 

Jupiter looked at TwinStar defiantly, which TwinStar replied back with a look of censure. MorningStar walked by TwinStar, and took her hand, pulling her along on her way to their leader.

Venus, in turn, was exceedingly provoked with EveningStar. She tossed her hair to show it off, which only rewarded her with a mocking laugh from EveningStar. 

She arched an eyebrow, an amused smile plastered on her face. My god. Did she really expect her to be impressed by her hair?! She let out a laugh, and tossed her own silky locks, each bouncing and perfect. She grinned seeing Venus fume, and turned back to her leader, taking her spot on the right of her once more.

She shook her head, EveningStar..she was so..compeitive? Whatever she was, it was good, it helped...sometimes. Turning to the Inners and Starlights, she gave them the same warning she had before. " Don't get in our way..."

Healer gave a yell of frustration. " We didn't! My gwad! YOU came and YOU helped us!"

Turning back around, the five jumped on top of the large broken window sill, the sun beams were blinding as they shone upon the five senshi, causing the Inners and Starlights to shield their eyes from the blinding rays. NightStar shook her head. " Iie, you came and interrupted us.."

Then she jumped up, as if into the sun vanishing in a flash of navy light. EveningStar and TwinStar followed in purple and pink flashes, then by ShootingStar in a blue flash. Finally MorningStar turned to join the others, but she stopped. Turning around, she flicked her dagger towards them.

" MINNA DUCK!" Fighter pushed everyone around her down onto the ground, just as the blade whizzed by her, and straight at Healer.

" Healer!"

Healer gave a small gasp, and closed her olive eyes. Waiting...waiting...then 'thud!' She opened her eyes and looked out from the corner at the dagger embedded deep in the wall beside her head. " Holy shi-What was that for?!"

MorningStar smiled in a furtive sort of way. " Consider it a gift.." Turning she jumped up into the blinding light in a red flash, disappearing just as the others had done.

*** *** ***

" I PPPAAASSSEEEDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi jumped up and down in the parlor, waving a test sheet in her hand. I did it! I did it! Joyously, and grabbed Minako's shake and slurped it down.

" Hey! Usagi!"

She smiled and held out the paper proudly. " I deserved it! I passed!" 

" NANI YO!?!?" All four girls jumped up, and crowed around the test paper.

" Kami-sama...she passed!"

" Hai, but by ONE point. Look at it!"

" She right, she got a 71, when the passing score's a 70."

" At least she passed."

" Yep! That's right I passed!" She giggled and used Minako's infamous "V" sign. " I PASSED!!"

" USAGI!! THAT'S MY SIGN!!" Minako jumped up, and her chair pushed back, knocking someone behind her down. 

" OWW!!"

She drew in her breath sharply breath, and whipped around. " Oh! Gomen nasai! I didn't me-" She stopped seeing who it was. " Oh...it's _you_..." 

And there he was, Kou Yaten, knocked down on the ground by Minako's chair. " Of course it's me. Now what was that for?"

" It was an ACCIDENT. But now, I wish it wasn't, then I'd be enjoying it thoroughly." She stuck out her tongue. 

" Oh yea!? Same to you!"

" Yaten..you argue too much." Seiya and Taiki stepped up behind Yaten smiles on both of their faces. 

" So?"

" So...control it." Seiya gave him a nudge, and then a playful shove. " Go on, you know you like her."

Both Yaten and Minako stared in horror. " NANI YO!?!? SHIMATTA!!! IIE!!"

Seiya burst out laughing, and Taiki gave a wider smile. 

" Gwad I hate you both, such nice 'brothers' and friends I have ne?"

" Yep."

" Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The INFAMOUS Three Lights."

The five girls and the boys turned around, to see whose voice that belonged to. 

It was those girls again. The one with navy hair, black hair, sandy blonde, red, and blonde. The one with navy hair gave a pleasant smile, " Nice to meet you again." 

Yaten looked over to the side from the corner of his eyes, muttering irritably to himself. " Oh look NOW you know who we are. The feeling's not returned. A slap on the back of his head, indicated that Seiya or Taiki had overheard. " Ow.."

Taiki returned the friendly smile. " Nice to meet you again also. By the way, what did happen to your five the other day? When the, erm...blast erupted? 

The looked at each other, and the one with blonde hair spoke. " Well, we ran..it was a blast, scared us half to death, we ran. We're sorry? Did we worry you? What did you all do?

Seiya and Taiki looked at each other, then to Yaten.

" We...ran too!"

She nodded, I see. That was a good choice to make."

" Eh heh...hai.."

Seeing that he needed to change the subject Taiki confronted the one with navy hair. " Oh, we never got your names, you got yours though."

She girl have a wily smile, and nodded her head. " Arigato for introducing yourselves, But, names are not important. It is the person itself that is."

Blink. Everyone except the navy haired girl and her friends stared befuddled. 

" Nani yo?!"

She stood quiet for a moment, looking around seriously at everyone, then broke into another smile. " A quote, from a great person. You'll know who we are..it'll come in time. For now, we're just five girls from stars." 

They stared, and they blinked again as they had before. It was the same answer each time..

The navy girl turned around, and walked through the gap her friends had made in the middle. " Come on minna-san, hurry."

Each one of the girls gave the five other girls and the three boys a smile and a parting word, before turning the walking to the door with the one with navy hair.

Right before she opened the door and walked out, she stopped, hesitating, and then turned, smiling at the Three Lights. " I'll see you tomorrow minna...ja'ne!" She opened the door and sunlight flooded in, it was blinding. 

Taiki, Seiya, Yaten and the girls covered their faces with their arms from the intense light. Twice in one day! 

The door closed soon after, and they all looked up, the girls were gone. 

Seiya tilted his head to one side. 'Who are those girls?'

Yaten arched an eyebrow at the empty doorway. 'What in the world was she talking about?'

Taiki fiddled with his glasses, pushing them up, as he looked after the last place the girls had been. 'What did she mean, 'I'll see you tomorrow minna'?'

Of course, none of the three knew, but they all knew one thing as well as the other. ' They're five girls..from stars.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^0^!! Minna! I finished it! FINALLY! ::sighs:: well now..THAT took a long time. e.e;; I'm terribly sorry for the long wait...^^ I'll get chapter 7 up faster! K? k! ^^ Ja'ne!

-Miyoko Aino Kou-


	7. The Birth of the New Moon

Hello minna-san! I ish backies...big deal huh? Oh well! :D I got Chapter 7 done...FINALLY. It's not that great, but I still hope you enjoy it. Alright, enough chitter chatter, on with the boring story!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 7: The Birth of the New Moon

A cold dark web of blood red string, howling wind, skitters of small bugs scurrying to get out of the way of him. Soft footsteps echoed, as she approached the throne made of blood red webbing. She shuddered as the wind rushed by, how she hated it here. She stopped a few feet away, and bowed, her black hair fell down over her eyes.

" Aalanea, of the Makerarei Osirus rank number 1." She acknowledged herself, and bowed once again. 

A rush of wind flew by, and dead leaves scattered upon the bare floor made of floating space were picked up, and the whole mass of it swept across the left of the throne or web, and a woman stood where the leaves had brushed across. 

She smirked at Aalanea. Her light purple hair was short, above her shoulders, and thin. She wore the same tight leather outfit as Aalanea did, only hers had a golden star at the center of her top, and leathers gloves that came to her wrists were upon her hands. Maroon hues gleamed in the dim light of the room, and she placed her hands behind her back, and looked at Aalanea with disgust. 

" Worthless. Pitiful. Vile. Stupid!" She picked up a small glass from a blood red table beside her, and threw it at the ground beside Aalanea, where it shattered into a million pieces. " What have you accomplished so far?! Nothing! You let those damn senshi get in the way each time!" 

Aalanea gripped her hand into a fist, keeping herself from losing her temper. Who did she think she was?! Controlling her shaking of anger, and bowed her head. " I'm sorry. But I have youmas that are very strong and they're getting stronger by the minute, if you would just wai-" Another glass shattered near her, only closer. She bit her lip and bowed her head lower, so the woman would not see the deep hatred upon her face. 

" Don't talk to me about waiting! Patience does not solve anything! We must find the Sun Goddess!" 

A deep laugh escaped from behind the web of throne. " No Leahona, patience is the key to everything."

Leahona instantly kneeled down, as so did Aalanea. 

" I'm sorry." She bend down further, almost so her nose touched the ground. 

Aalanea's eyes narrowed at the back of Leahona, oh how she loathed her. Bending down also, and accredited herself once more for the superior rank. " Aalanea, of the Makerarei Osirus rank, number 1."

The deep voice echoed dully throughout, " Aalanea is it? I remember you."

She drew in a sharp breath, and bent her head lower. 

" I remember, you, and your sisters."

She trembled slightly. " H-hai.."

" Hmm, you were tough back then, refusing to give in. But everyone has a weak point..."

Her teeth bit down on her bottom lips harshly, blood tricked down. 

The deep laugh rang out once more, filling the hallow room with the dull suppressing laughter. " Go! And find the Sun Goddess, failing is not tolerated with in here, and your chances are getting slim.." 

She stood, her head still bent as she bowed once more. Turning she left, but not before catching the amused smirk upon the face of Leahona. Her hands clenched into fists again. ' I'll wipe that smirk off your face someday..' 

*** *** ***

" Usagi!! Come run faster! Just three more flights of stairs!!"

Minako and Usagi, were once again, running for their life so they wouldn't be late for school. 

" Miinnnaaakkoo!! I'm running as fast as I can!"

" Well, run faster!" 

" I can't!"

Their black heels made soft taps as the ran, the last flight of stairs, almost...almost...

BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!

The bell rang the second the reached the top of the stairs, and crashed into the classroom.

" We're here!" Both girls shouted out, and then straightened themselves upright. 

On the third row, four seats back on the left, Yaten smirked. " And the blonde wins the gold for detention..."

However, the teacher did not assign them any detention, yet she calmly told the two to sit down quickly.

Yaten snapped his fingers. " Dang."

Minako and Usagi stood, smiling nervously, then walked to their seats. 

Poke..poke.

Usagi blinked and tried to ignore the poking.

Poke....poke poke....poke.

Her eyebrow twitched.

Poke poke poke poke.....poke.

The corner of her mouth started to curve up in irritancy, her eyebrow still twitching.

Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke....poke.

Making a face she gritted her teeth, annoyed. ' Whoever is behind me, had better--'

...........poke.

She turned around quickly and yelled loudly, causing everyone in the room to stare at her. " SSSTTTOOOPPP!!"

Seiya blinked, and back away in his seat, looking surprised and scared at Usagi. " Sorry Odango, I was going to see if you had a pencil...I guess not.."

" Tsukino Usagi!"

Usagi flinched

" Sit down! And you have a detention!" 

Groaning and complaining to herself about how much she hated school, Usagi retook her seat in front of Seiya and placed her chin on top of the desk, and looked miserably at the teacher.

She smiled at the students before her. clasping her hands together, she made her way in front of her desk and beamed with excitement. " Minna, we have five special students arriving today."

Yaten's eyebrow rose as he leaned over and muttered to Taiki. " Special? As in Special Ed? Or special as in specially brought into this class for their lack of intelligence to join the rest of the Stupid Brigade?"

Taiki shook his head laughing, and turned his attention back to the teacher.

Glancing at the clack her eyes sparkled; they should be here any moment...

Knock knock knock. Three soft knocks sounded from the door, and the attention of the class turned to the door anxiously. 

Smiling, she nodded to the door. " Come in."

The door slid open, five sets of graceful feet were standing before the doorframe.

The mouths of Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and the five Inners dropped open at seeing who they were.

The teacher motioned for them to come in. 

The first of the five, had her navy black hair, thin and cut evenly at her knees, with mysterious navy eyes to match.

The second, her curly black hair was bouncy, and came to her shoulders, tied up into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon. Her vivid violet eyes looked politely around the room. 

She was the third, sandy blonde hair to her knees, held back partly and braided, the end tied off with a blue ribbon. Happy blue-green hues glittered with a childish delight. 

Fourth, her fiery red hair was wavy, seeming like fire, and scattered highlights of orange-yellow-red were seen here and there, vibrant ruby red hues gazed at the students.

And the fifth, her blonde hair swept across her waist as she walked, her crystal clear blue orbs of sapphire looked kindly around the room.

Seiya, with his mouth still dropped open, nudged Yaten. " Are...they..?"

Yaten had his own mouth open, and staring at the girls. " I...think..." And then he nudged Taiki.

" Nani yo?"

Yaten and Seiya both turned to face Taiki, slowly. " Are...they..."

" The girls..."

Taiki nodded. " They appear to be."

The two boys turned and looked at each other, before turning to Taiki once more, and then to the girls, still perplexed. 

Smiling and beaming at the five girls, she introduced them to the class.

" Minna, these are your new classmates."

The class filled with the curious and puzzled questions of the students.

" These five girls have been around the world. So they know much about different countries. Because of their wide knowledge of the world, they'll be teaching some of the history around the world. But remember, they are students, and also remember they are teachers also, almost like student teachers. Got it?"

" Hai sensei!"

She nodded in approval. " All right," she turned to the girls, " Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The navy haired girl nodded, and all five stood in front of the class, as polite as can be, she went first.

" My name is Ayano Hoshi, 16 years old, hobbies are sports, photography, and sword fighting. Former student of AIS."

The class clapped, and then the charming girl with curly black hair stepped up, and the attention of every male in the class was upon her. Smiling sweetly, she spoke in a clear voice. 

" Mikomino Aiko, 16 years old, and also a former student of AIS. I enjoy singing, and cooking." 

Next, the blonde hair girl bounced up, laughing and smiling in enjoyment. 

" Hi! Shinseino Mitsukai! I'm 16 years old, and I like....everything! A former student of AIS and now a student of Juuban!"

She bounced back to her spot, as a red hair girl spoke next.

" Tanreino Minmei, age is 16, hobbies including sports, studying the law, and also fencing. As the rest, a former student of AIS."

Backing up, the last girl went, her blonde hair sweeping her waist as she walked up.

" Hikarino Shoubi," She paused and smiled pleasantly around the room, " 16 years of age, I am another student from AIS, and my hobbies are singing, sketch, and gardening."

She regained her spot, as the students of the class applauded. 

" Well, I think we should began class now minna. Since today is your first day, you can take today as a break from your 'teaching' and began tomorrow. Now, is there any more seats?" She searched around the classroom, there were a few seats, scattered here and there among the students. 

" I'll leave it up to you to find your seats, there are enough, maybe more for you five. Go take a seat please."

The five girls bowed in a traditional and polite manner, before taking their seats among the students. Shoubi and Minmei took seats in the back of the room, behind Rei and Makoto, smiling and nodding greeting to one another.

Aiko took a seat behind Minako, who smiled brightly, and waved a cheerful 'hello.' Aiko gave a weak smile and nodded her head, then turning to roll her eyes.

Mitsukai, being as happy as ever, bounced up to a seat beside Ami, and pointed to it, waving happily as she did. " Heeellllllloooo! Anyone sit here?!"

Ami giggled, and shook her head, such a happy person she was. " Iie..go right ahead."

Finally, Hoshi took a seat on the right of Usagi. Quietly, she sat, and looked to the front of the room, when someone tapped her shoulder. Puzzled, she turned to face Seiya and Usagi, looking at her with fascination. " Hello?"

Usagi smiled, and held out a hand for Hoshi to shake. " Konnichi wa! Welcome to Juuban! My name's Tsukino Usagi!"

Hoshi smiled, and took her hand. " Nice to meet you Usagi."

Seiya held out his hand also. " I meet you yesterday, remember? Seiya Kou, one of the Three Lights."

Hoshi nodded, shaking his hand also. " Of course." Glancing sideways, she saw Aiko raise an eyebrow at her. She passed a puzzling smile in return, and turned back to the front of the class.

*** *** ***

The bell rang for lunchtime, and all the students gathered up their books, and walked outside, morning classes were over...finally. 

Outside, Usagi and the others, including Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, sat under a huge oak tree, eating their lunch, and chatting away happily.

" Mako-chan! What'd you bring today?!" Usagi asked anxiously thinking of the good food Makoto usually cooked. 

Laughing, Makoto pulled out her lunching, showing to all the beautifully decorated miniature sandwiches she had made. " Sandwiches minna!" 

Giving a shriek of delight, Usagi reached for one, when a musical voice reached their ears. 

" May we join?"

All five girls and the Three Lights looked up, to face the newcomers of the school.

Ami gave a pleasant smile and nodded. " Hai, go right ahead."

Hoshi nodded a thanks and sat down with her four comrades, engaging in the talk with the others. 

" So, Hoshi? Is it? What brings you all here?" Seiya stuffed a cherry into his mouth and looked questionably at Hoshi.

" Well, nothing really, just a feeling.."

" Mitsukai! Sit down! Stop screaming!" Aiko rolled her eyes, and tried to get the ever-energetic Mitsukai to seize her joyous screaming. 

" But but but!! It's so NNNEEEWWW!!" Screaming, she jumped up, and touched the branch of the tree. 

" Yes, we all know Japan is different Mitsukai, but honestly, you're overdoing it." Minmei shook her head, and turned back to the conversation she was sharing between Shoubi, along with Rei and Makoto.

" So Shoubi, you sing?"

" Hai..demo, not that well."

" Shoubi you're too modest. Really, Shoubi's got a great voice."

" If Minmei says so, I'm sure she does. Would either of you like a sandwich?" 

" I DDDOOOOO!!!" Mitsukai quickly dashed over and took a sandwich from Makoto, nibbling it with joy. 

" YYUUUMMMMMMMMM!" 

" Someone get her to shut up!"

" Yaten!" 

" I'm sorry, but I don't have the patience like you Taiki!"

" We noticed.."

" Gomen nasai, Mitsukai! SIT DOWN!"

" Fine Aiko Miko Biko..." 

" Thank you, and the name's AIKO."

The rest of the lunch period went on like this for some time, and then Hoshi and the others stood up, and politely threw away their trash.

" Thank you for letting us share our lunch time with you all, it was a pleasure."

The navy hair girl bowed her head in thanks and walked off chatting quietly with her companions. 

" Well, they're a pleasant bunch to talk to ne?"

" Hai Ami-chan, they are. They're so lucky. I would love to travel the world!"

Usagi laughed and put a friendly reassuring arm around Rei. " Don't worry Rei-chan! You'll become a great J-pop star! And you and me, together we'll travel the world!"

" Erm, Usagi-chan, can we leave out the 'Usagi' and just stick with the 'Rei'?"

" Nani yo?! Rei-chan! What's that supposed to mean?!"

" Nothing..nothing.."

*** *** ***

While those two were off arguing, on the top of the school, stood Aalanea. Her jet-black hair fluttering furiously in the wind. From the high altitude, she watched down below, watching the carefree citizens, and watching even more closely, for the goddess. 

*** *** ***

The school bell rang; finally the school was let out. As usual, Usagi rushed out, with others close on her heels.

The five girls and the Three Lights walked to the park, just to enjoy the rest of the day relaxing.

" Ami-chan? What book are you reading?!" The ever curious Usagi peeked over Ami's shoulder, and at the pages filled with math calculations and formulas.

__

" Nani? Oh, I'm studying Usagi-chan. Here, you can too." Reaching into her bag she pulled out a fairly heavy book and thrust it into Usagi's arms. " It's the science of genetics Usagi-chan. Read it. It's quite interesting.."

A nervous smile came from Usagi, as she turned to walk away with it, but son toppled over at the weight of the book. " Aie!"

Falling on her back, and looked up at the sky, seeing multiple trees at one time.

" Odango?"

Usagi's head was dizzy, and she replied back in a mesmerized voice. " Yummy..."

Raising an eyebrow Yaten and Taiki behind him, Seiya looked at Usagi, then poked her forehead.

" Odango??"

" Yuuuummm.."

Raising his other eyebrow he shrugged his shoulders, " Odango, how many fingers do you see?" 

" 20..."

" Erm..no. AMI-CHAN!! MAKOTO-CHAN!! MINAKO-CHAN! REI-CHAN!"

All for girls looked over. " Nani yo Seiya?"

Looking to Usagi, then to the girls, he looked at Usagi again, and then to the girls, pointing down at Usagi. " She's knocked out cold!"

The four sighed and walked over. " Usagi..."

*** *** ***

" You feel it don't you?"

The girl beside her nodded, blonde hair spreading all about, " Hai, like a fire raging on.."

She nodded, her red hair pulled behind her shoulders. " Something's going to happen today.."

*** *** ***

" USAGI-CHAN!!! WAKE UP!!"

Usagi's eye open to the splashing of cold water on her face. Her eyes met to see Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto looking down at her, held in Rei's hand was a bucket of water. 

" Aie! Rei-chan! You weren't really going to throw that on me!" Quickly, she sat up, knocking the bucket out of Rei's hand on accident and causing it to spill on the ground.

" I had a good mind too....baka, studying for you is bad."

" I know that!" Standing she tightened her odangos. " Ne ne, where's Seiya-kun?"

" Over here."

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walked over, each had their hands in their pockets, accompanying them was Princess Kakyuu.

" Princess Kakyuu!" Usagi smiled and bowed respectfully at the princess.

" Usagi-chan? Since when are you so formal?"

" Rei no baka, since forever."

Kakyuu laughed, and motioned for Usagi to stand. " Please, no bowing.."

Smiling Usagi nodded and stood back up, stepping right into the bucket behind her, and falling into the pond.

" AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" A hand shot out quickly, and grabbed Usagi's own, a split second before she fell in. Relieved, se looked up at the owner of the hand; Seiya.

" You ok Odango?"

She nodded, holding Seiya's hand firmly. " Hai..."

Yaten and Taiki looked to each other, a sly smile on their faces, then to the Inners, who soon caught on. All smiling, the crept up behind Seiya, and pushed him roughly, resulting to both him and Usagi falling into the pond.

" NANI!?! SHIMATTA!" Both boy and girl screamed and looked murderously at their amused friends.

Laughing, Yaten pointed to the top of Seiya's head, " You have a lily on your head..it looks just PRECIOUS."

Frowning, Seiya dragged the lily off the top of his head. 

Suddenly Usagi's face brightened, and she and Seiya looked to each other, then nodded.

" 1...2...3!!" On the count of three, both Seiya and Usagi sent a great fountain of water at the others, soaking them completely.

" AAIIIIIIIIII! USAGI!! SEIYA!!" 

*** *** **

A hand reached out, and stretched out its fingers. Soon, a black mirror vaporized above her hand, and she grabbed it, holding it up to the sun. 

" Let's see...Apapase 2896, and Potirus 653....Perfect." She reached for the gold chain around her neck, and grabbed the crystal off it.

" Dark Star of Sun! Show me! the shining light of the Sun Stone!" The same process, the same map. She watched patiently, for any indications. Yes! Finally! There was one! 

Upon the map, in the far corner, was a faint golden light, flashing and twinkling like a star. " Finally!" Grabbing the Crystal, she ran to the center of the park, where she spotted a teenager.

" THAT little girl?!" She sighed, " Better than nothing.." Pulling out her crystal she threw it in the air.

" Dark Star Sun! Show me! The lighting Crystal of the Sun Goddess!" The black beam shot out, and hit the girl's chest.

*** *** ***

The girls and boys were lying on the dry grass, letting the sun dry their now drenched selves. 

" Odango?"

Eyes closed, Usagi replied carelessly. " Nani?"

" Where's your Mamo-chan?"

The slight smile on Usagi's face became faint. " He's in America, studying, he said he'd be back though, sometime around this month.."

Seiya stared up at the sky, hands behind his head. " I see Odango, you miss him?"

She nodded. " Hai.."

His face fell slightly, but he covered it up with a playful smile. " I can tell, you must have loved him a lo-"

He stood up quickly, as well did the others.

" Nani? What's wrong minna?" Startled, Usagi stood also.

" Shh." Seiya listened carefully, and sure enough, there were screams coming from the opposite side of the park.

Seiya turned to Kakyuu, and Kakyuu nodded. 

Usagi, in turn, faced her Inner protectors, who already had their henshin pens out and ready.

" Odango, you ready?"

" Hai!"

Both Leaders shouted out to the others. " Minna, henshin yo!"

" Fighter Star Power!"

" Healer Star Power!"

" Maker Star Power!"

" Mars Crystal Power!"

" Mercury Crystal Power!"

" Jupiter Crystal Power!"

" Venus Crystal Power!"

" Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

As before, lights of their respective planets and stars flashed, as they all shouted out in unison.

" MAKE UP!!"

*** *** ***

The girl screamed, and from her chest, a small angel-like figure--which seemed to be made of white light--came out. The angel spread its wings out before itself in a pitiful attempt to made this stop--nope, not a chance. Finally, it was forced to open up its clasped hands, and from it, a small white stone floated. The stone traveled up the beam, and to the crystal. Miserably, the angel covered its face and disappeared back inside the girl. 

Smiling, Aalanea jumped up, and reached for stone. She held it in her hands, and landed gracefully. Her fingers opened, and she looked at the small white stone in her hand.

" IIE!! NOT THIS ONE!" Furious she threw it back up where it hit the black beam. The crackling energy from the beam made contact, and soon the stone turned from white, to a dull gray.

Looking up, Aalanea put on a frustrated face. " Stupid thing..oh well, who cares if one more human dies?" 

" Aqua Rhapsody!"

Water poured down on her, and she pulled back hastily. 

" Star Gentle Uterus!"

" AH! Damn!"

She looked up, annoyed that her moment was ruined.

" Ever human being is important in this world! I won't let you kill them! I am the sailor-suited soldier of love, courage and justice, Sailormoon! In the name of the moon, I punish you!"

" Say Sailormoon, do you ever think of new speeches? It's the same old thing each time."

" Healer do you ever think of getting a new attitude?"

" No, Venus you ever think of going to a mental hospital?"

" To see if I can make an appointment for you? Actually yes, but they did say that you were beyond medical treatment."

" Baka."

" Bull."

" HEALER!! VENUS!!" 

" Gomen gomen.."

Aalanea rolled her eyes, and looked up at the crystal, she reached up to grab it, without it, she was skating on thin ice. 

" Venus Love-Me Chain!" The chain of hearts struck the crystal and smacked it out the reach of Aalanea's hand.

" Damn! I need that!" She ran to it and reached down to pick it up from the ground.

" Burning Mandela!"

Fire shot inches away from Aalanea's hand, forcing her to draw back sharply.

Quickly, Jupiter ran over, and snatched the crystal up from the ground and jumped back to where the other senshi stood.

Aalanea glared, " This has nothing to do with you senshi. If you leave me alone, I leave you alone." Aalanea smiled a fake promising smile, and held out her hand politely for the object. " Now, please hand it over.."

" How about no? Coconut Cyclone!" 

Giving a groan of frustration she glared at the senshi. " Fine then, you know, you could have stayed out of this, this is just between me, and the Celestial Bitches. But, you choose not too.." Reaching inside a small black pouch tied on a belt around her waist, she pulled out a black star gem, and threw it at the ground. Smoke covered them, she quickly she ran to Jupiter and snatched the crystal from her hand. 

" I'll be taking this.."

Jupiter spun around and swore, feeling only the air between her fingers. 

Sneering, she jumped back into a backflip and disappeared into the black hole below her.

" Have fun...oh, and good luck trying to save the girl...Jaa!" 

" She's really annoying.." Healer rolled her eyes remarking upon her opinion of Aalanea. " And her outfit...atrocious! Look how showy it is!"

Someone coughed--most likely Venus--and smothered a laugh. 

" Look at you guys.."

" Shut up blondie."

" Minna! Look!" 

At the panicked voice of Mercury, they all turned to look at the star that Aalanea had thrown on the ground. 

From the star, black vapors streamed out, and formed the shape of a peculiar creature, not very recognizable, but a creature. it stayed for a moment, then it circled the body of the teen, and then it went into her body. 

" HOLY SHI-"

" Healer don't you finish that word!"

" Ook...holy SHOOT!" 

" Better, Mercury! What's happening?!" 

Gloved fingers gilded quickly across the keyboard of her miniature computer, clicking noises were fast, every once in a while she looked up at the girl.

" The vapor--or whatever--it's taking over her body, turning her into someone else." She stopped for a moment, as a beeping sounded from her computer.

" She's changing!"

" Nani?!" They all looked up, the vapor had completely surrounded the girl, and in moment's time, she was covered.

" What's happening?!"

Suddenly, the black vapors ripped away from her, and a tall woman stood. Black leather clothing covered her, and black spider-like legs supported her upper body. Her face changed, and now she had six yellow eyes, staring evilly at the Senshi.

Fighter's mouth dropped open in horror, as she--as well as the other--began to back away slowly, " That...would be your answer.."

The thing snarled, and shot out spider-like thread at the senshi.

" Oohhh! Crap!" Fighter jumped out of the way, just as the web hit the tree behind her, and wrapped it up tightly.

The senshi jumped, leaped, ran and dodge, in their desperate attempt to escape the faith of the webbings.

Jupiter jumped into the air, and spun around quickly, launching her attack. " Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The 'thing' just shot out more webbing, which trapped the leaves and fell to the ground.

Jupiter landed gracefully on one foot and one knee, her jaw dropped in surprise. " That's..not good." Standing, she began to run, still dodging as the others did. 

" Mercury! What do we do?!"

Frantically, Mercury began to type in her miniature computer, and peered through her visor at the spider-thing. " I'm searching!"

" Mercury! Watch out!" The senshi of waters looked up, and saw as the thing headed towards her. " Mercury!"

" EveningStar Frozen Orbits!" The attack blasted through, hitting the spider-thing and sending it crashing into a tree. 

" Oh look, the wanna-bes are here.."

" Healer!"

" What?!"

The thing snarled, and cambered upright. 

The senshi looked up, to face the Celestial Senshi. EveningStar had her chain out, and a smirk was on her face.

TwinStar quickly ran over to a small gray, dull-colored stone that laid on the ground. " It's not _the_ stone.."

NightStar nodded in satisfaction, and turned around, motioning for the others to follow. " Come on, we've done our work."

The other nodded, and they all jumped up, disappearing in flashes of different color light.

" Iie! Stay! Help us!" Sailormoon called, out, but it was a little too late, the Celestial Senshi were gone.

The spider-thing shook its head, and caught sight of Sailormoon, her unprotected back turned to her. The thing gave a dangerous grin, and ran towards Sailormoon, one leg outstretched, aimed for slashing her back.

Fighter was the first to notice, and she turned. Thinking quickly, she ran to Sailormoon, knocking her out of the way, just as the youma slashed her bare back.

" AAHHH!"

" Fighter!"

The Moon Princess turned, and looked at the pained Fighter, lying on the ground, a big red slash on her back. 

" Oh Kami!" She got on her knees, and started shaking Fighter's shoulder. " Fighter?! Fighter! Wake up!"

Maker walked over, and examined the wound. " She'll be alright..." Gently, she turned Fighter over, so the grass pressed against the wound, and helped to cool it. 

Fighter groaned. " Damn, that hurts.." She tried to stand, but gave a yell and collapsed again.

Maker shook her head, and pushed Fighter back down. " Stay. We'll take care of the youma, Fighter. Sailormoon, go help, she'll be alright, I promise."

The Odango nodded, still worried. " Alright." Standing, she ran to the spider-thing. " Hey!"

The thing stopped and turned its attention to the Future Queen.

Her hand reached out, as her wand appeared before her. Grabbing it, she twirled it around and held it out, facing the thing. " You hurt one of my good friends! I can't let you stay that way forever! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Her healing power beamed out from her wand, and surrounded the youma...then it fell away. 

Every watching eye of the senshi stared wide-eyed in shock. " NANI?!"

Usagi stared, and her hand dropped to her side. " What...why didn't it work?" 

The youma smirked, and speed towards Eternal Sailormoon, who was staring out, oblivious to all, except for the shock of what had happened. 

The Earth and Star senshi alike reached out a hand as if to grab Sailormoon out the way, but the youma was faster. " SAILORMOON!"

She looked up, and her eyes widened, quickly she closed her eyes and covered it with her face. 

' If I'm going to die, might as well die without seeing the disappointed looks on my friends.'

The youma neared, and just before it made contact, a soft voice of a princess yelled out.

" Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" A hurricane of flowers raged out, and blasted back the youma.

The three Starlights' heads shot up, and smiles formed on their faces. " Princess Kakyuu!"

Sailormoon opened one eye, than the other carefully. When she was certain danger had passed, and looked up to meet the serious and elegant Sailor Kakyuu standing before her.

" Princess Kakyuu-sama?!"

The fragrance of olives drifted, as she turned slowly to Sailormoon, and smiled. " Hai."

" Arigato!" She smiled happily, then the sight of the wand before her, caused her face to fall. " I don't see why it didn't work. As Eternal, my powers are made by everyone's love. If my attack didn't work, does this mean, everyone's love for me has..gone?"

The Princess of Kinmoku smiled gently, and kneeled down in front of the devastated Moon Princess. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her head. " Iie Moon Princess, everyone's love for you still burns..but maybe, you need more love."

She looked up into the promising and wise face of the Princess. " Nani? Kakyuu-sama? More love?" 

Sailor Kakyuu nodded. " Hai, more." Standing, she smiled and turned to her Starlights. " Fighter! Healer! Maker!"

" Hai Princess?!"

She held out her hands, for her Starlights to grab a hold of, and they did. All four Starlights stood together in a half-circle around Sailormoon, holding hands with each other. 

The Princess' eyes closed gently, as she mumbled her words softly. " Lend her your power, your strength, your love, as Starlights; Protectors of Kinmokusei..." 

Suddenly a pinkish-red aura surrounded Sailor Kakyuu, a red one around Fighter, A green around Healer, and a blue around Maker.

Sailormoon's eyes closed, as new power began to surge through her body.

" Penetrating through the darkness of the night.."

" The Air of freedom breaks through.."

" We are the three sacred shooting stars..."

The voices of the three Starlights changed from soft whispers of their speech into slightly louder determined and strong voices. Their eyes snapped open as they yelled out their names.

" Sailor Star Fighter!!"

" Sailor Star Healer!!"

" Sailor Star Maker!!"

Red, green, and blue light blinded them all, as Sailor Kakyuu raised her voice.

" High Princess of the Kinmokusei Imperial Court! The Senshi of Fragrant Olives! Sailor Kakyuu!"

Pink-red light finished off the final flash, as Eternal Sailormoon threw her head up to the sky, and called out her new words of power.

" Silver Moon Star Crystal Make Up!"

Her brooch changed, into a pink heart, with a white star inside it, and a golden crescent moon inside the heart. Four beads were upon the bottom of her heart-shaped brooch, a pink-red, red, green, and blue. Small angel wings sprouted from the four beads, one on either side. 

Her Eternal fuku vanished, then ribbons shot out from her brooch, white ones, tinted with pink, forming her upper body piece. Her arms held out beside her, white ribbons wrapped around, forming her gloves. Red ribbon from the ground up spun around her legs, and formed her boots, with small wings on the ankles. Three thick ribbons wrapped around her waist, first a black, than a dark pink, than a transparent lighter pink, all ruffled. Two thinner ribbons wrapped around her waist also, in the center it flashed, and a small crescent moon charm appeared. The same happened in the back, a star charm appeared, then flashed, forming a short bow and three ribbons streaming out. Her sleeves were rounded, and a transparent faded pink. 

Raising her arms in the air, the crescent moon upon her forehead, flashed, as beads wrapped around her arms and whole body loosely. A small marble white pole, tinted with pink, materialized, and she grabbed it. When she did, the beads vanished, and draped from the pole. She spun the pole, and jabbed it into the ground. White light shot up from where the pole struck, and at the top, a circle came, with the star and crescent moon as the one upon her brooch inside it. The beads on the pole vanished, and four smaller ones came on the bottom of the pole. After a while, the po0le shortened into a small wand, where a crescent moon appeared on the bottom of it. She leaned back and angel wings shot out, and then her transformation was complete, a new moon goddess has been born.

The Earth Senshi stared amazed at Sailormoon's new transformation. 

" Sailormoon?"

The blue crystal eyes of the moon goddess open, as she smiled and nodded. " Hai, I am still Eternal Sailormoon, but this time, with the power, and love of the Stars."

*** *** ***

Off in the shadowed area of the leaves the Celestial Senshi watched. EveningStar looked flatly at the new power of the Senshi from the Moon before her. 

" Kami, these senshi get more and more new power each day ne?" She stated dryly, as she gave an infuriated scoff. " 

MorningStar had the same dull dissatisfied look on her face as she clicked her tongue and shook her head. " That doesn't exactly help US."

EveningStar rolled her eyes and answered in her usual tempted voice, " No, you think?"

" Of course."

" Wow, gee, I would have never guessed." 

" With a brain as small as that how could you?"

" Are you calling me stupid?"

" Unfortunately, yes."

" Stupid yourself you bi-"

" EveningStar! MorningStar! Stop it!"

Both bickering senshi turned with sardonic expressions at their leader.

" Hn."

The navy hairs bishoujo shook her head. " Quit this. It's never good to make enemies with your allies."

" WHAT ally?" 

" EveningStar.." She turned to face her most deprecating senshi with a look of pure cautioning. " I told you to control yourself, you're skating on thin ice.." 

Her curly locks bounced as she sat herself down on the branch of the tree. As usual, she had lost that round with her leader. Nodding, she obeyed, " Hai, gomen." 

Content, she nodded, and then turned back, examining the area with complete vigilance. But the new power was not what was causing her attention to be drawn away from the others. No, instead, it was the figure hiding in the shadows of the tree; A figure, who had watched it all, and heard it all. 

*** *** ***

The spider-thing began to stir, and Healer caught its movements from the corner of her olive eyes. 

" Kami, Sailormoon...you're glowing with..light.."

The newly powered senshi smiled and started to reply, when Healer interrupted her in a sharp voice. 

" Uh huh, that's all nice. Yahoo, yippee, you're new. WHO CARES?! Just use that new power of yours and get rid of that thing or something! I don't like knowing I wasted my powers on a new transformation for nothing." 

She nodded, and looked at the thing. " I can't kill it, it's a human."

" That's nice..DO SOMETHING!"

" Healer...be patient.."

" Fighter-baka."

" Hey! Be nice! I'm hurt here!"

" Fighter, do you like getting hurt?"

" I'm not answering that.."

" Good choice..now Sailormoon DO SOMETHING!" 

Stepping up, and held out her wand in front of her. " Starlight Moon Angelic Touch!" 

Feathers swirled around Eternal Sailormoon and the top of her wand glowed a faint pink. From the center of her crescent moon on the wand, a golden crescent moonbeam shot out, and headed towards the youma. Behind it, a white ghostly figure of an angel with wings seemed to guide the crescent moon. The golden beam struck the youma, encasing it, and the angel light passed straight through the spider-thing. The black vapor of the demon shot out of the girl's body giving a shriek, the angel pushing it back, then it enclosed a small moon-shaped jewel, which dropped to the ground, than shattered into millions of golden pieces, sinking into the earth. 

The girl had returned to normal, and giving a sigh of her breath, she fell to the ground, unconscious. 

" ....." All the senshi stared at the new power of their leader. 

The Moon Goddess gave a smile, then her eyes clouded over, as she fell back in an exhausted faint. 

" Someone grab her!"

Unfortunately for her, Healer had been the one directly behind Sailormoon. She looked up just in time to see her fall, and frantically held out her arms supporting her--with MUCH effort.

" SHE'S TOO HEAVY!!" The others doubled over in a fit of giggles, as Jupiter walked over, and took Sailormoon from Healer, setting her to the ground.

" She's worn out, the power was a bit too great for her."

Kakyuu nodded, " Hai, but she's get used to it, and pretty soon she'll know to control it. After all, she is the moon goddess."

The others nodded in agreement, then Maker walked to the girl, and checked her pulse. " She's breathing.."

Mercury walked over to Maker also and examined the girl's conditions with her computer. " Hai, but a lot of her life energy has been drained."

" Hmm.." Standing, the Starlight of intelligence scanned the area, until her deep mauve eyes rested upon the gray-colored stone. " Hello..what's this?"

Slim fingers picked it up, as she studied it carefully. 

All the attention now turned to the small gray stone, resting lightly in the palm of Maker. 

" Hey! Those new senshi! The Celestials! They had taken a look at it remember?!"

" Hai Venus, they did. And they also said something about it 'not being _the _stone.' What could that me-"

" Maker!" Maker dropped the stone quickly, as it began to glow, and a small black vapor rushed out of it, in the form of a miniature tornado, then vanishing in a steam of gray. The stone turned back to its original color of white, then floated to the girl's body. 

" What..?!"

From the girl's chest, a small angel-like figure, in a white aura appeared. It held out its hands gently, and the stone dropped in it. The light of the angel pulled its hands and the stone close to itself, and then disappeared back in the body of the girl.

" Now...I have seen EVERYTHING." 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

MUHAHA!! DONE! ^^ I kinda liked this chapter...;; KINDA. Anyway, gotta go work on Tears in May, Mirror Mirror, but not before Aishitaru! :D Ja'ne minna!

Embrace the Galaxy/:/Search for your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


	8. Ice Cream Parlor Disaster! The Transform...

Hey everyone! Ok, FINALLY chapter 8 is up. Umm...if it's boring..just flame. Right now it's 7:47 AM and I'm BLARING happy songs, and driving every member in my wonderfully perfectionest family CRAZY. :D It's fun. oo; And then there goes my friend telling me I act like Seiya, Yaten, Minako, Usagi, Haruka, and Taiki. OO; Kami. Scary!

Seiya: ¬¬ What's THAT mean?

Yaten: Means she doesn't want to be as dim-witted as you.

Seiya: Nani? Yaten no baka.

Taiki: --; ::sigh::

Minako: ::clings unendingly to Yaten's arm:: YATEN-KUN!!

Yaten: TT Stalker on the loose..

Usagi: oo; ::blink::

; Umm..yea...don't mind them. :D Anyway, enjoy chapter 8!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 8: Ice Cream Parlor Disaster! The transformation of Minmei and Shoubi

" So France, is known for its fine foods, great city night lights, and of course the infamous Eiffel Tower."

The bell rang, and the class grabbed their books and ran out. At the front of the room, stood Minmei and Shoubi. These two had been the 'teachers' for the day. Now, class was over, and they began to erase the board and picked up their own books.

" Minmei! Shoubi! Come on!"

Both girls looked over at the sound of the voice, and met the waiting Hoshi, Aiko, and Mitsukai standing at the doorway.

Minmei laughed, while Shoubi smiled and nodded. Clapping the dust off the rest of the erasers, the two walked to their friends. 

As they walked out from the school and down the stairs, Usagi and her friends walked up and greeted them.

" Minna!"

" Usagi-chan. How are you? Did you like class?"

Usagi made a slight face, and then nodded. " Hai, Minmei-san and Shoubi-san are excellent teachers." She smiled up at the two modest friends.

" Arigato."

" Thank you."

" Say, would you all like to join us for a drink at the Crown Parlor?"

Hoshi shrugged and looked at her friends. " What about it?"

Aiko nodded, Shoubi and Minmei smiled politely, and Mitsukai...well...

" IIIIIICCCCEEE-CCCRRRREEEEAAAAMMM!!" She jumped up into the air throwing her books up, as she laughed and nodded. 

" Kami, she's worse than Usagi-baka."

" Yaten!"

" People are entitled to their own opinions.."

" What YOU said was an insult."

" The difference?" 

" Never mind.."

" And Yaten wins again..."

" Ne?! Taiki! Who's side are you on?!"

" Actually neither."

The three boys began to argue, which triggered a fit of giggles from Shoubi.

Puzzled, the three boys stopped and looked at Shoubi who was giggling silently to herself.

" Nani?"

Minmei smiled and looked nudged Shoubi playfully in the side. " Ne, Shoubi? What's so funny?"

She shook her head, and continued giggling.

" Iie, nothing really, you all are so funny. You all argue so much, even though you all still love each other..as friends of course." 

Seiya Yaten and Taiki STARED at her, then to each other, then to Shoubi. Giving a yell they jumped away from each other.

" IIE!!!"

She giggled once more, and then waved a casual hand. " Maybe not.."

Hoshi gave a chuckle, and looked at her watch. " Oh wait, I can't go to get ice cream. Sorry, I have to get going..I have soccer practice...Jaa!" Grabbing her bag she ran off, in the other direction.

Aiko also turned, and began to walk off. " Ja'ne!"

Mitsukai whipped around puzzled, and looked at Aiko. " Ne ne! Aiko! Where you going?!"

" Home!"

The genki blonde stood there for a while, thinking it over, then her eyes lit up. " I'M GOING WITH YOU!!"

" No you're not! What happened to ice cream?!"

She stood and thought again, then shrugged her shoulders, and ran to Aiko. " We have some a home! See you tomorrow everyone!"

Aiko groaned, and walked off, Mitsukai following in pursuit. 

Rei shrugged and turned to the remaining girls. " Will you all be going also? Or are you still up for ice cream?" 

Minako made a face and shook her head. " Iie! Can't! I have to get home early! Jaa!"

" Me too, minna-san. Gomen, maybe next time! Sayonara!" Ami laughed cheerfully and waved a hand as she walked off, her books held in her free hand.

Makoto and the Three Lights nodded. " Hai, we'll go with you."

" Great! What about you Shoubi-chan?! Minmei-chan?!" Usagi looked pleadingly at them.

Minmei shrugged her shoulders and looked at Shoubi. " I guess I am. Shoubi?"

Shoubi nodded, her giggling had finally stopped. " Hai!"

*** *** ***

" Usagi-chan!"

" Unazuki-chan!" Usagi and Unazuki happily greeting each other, as the young waitress walked over to take their order.

" Good to see some old faces around here! And some new ones too!"

Usagi nodded happily, as she introduced the two new girls. " Unazuki-chan! This is Minmei-san and Shoubi-san! They travel the world!"

" Ara..travel ne? Motoki's girlfriend does too now. You must have a lot of adventures."

Shoubi and Minmei stopped suddenly, and stared at Unazuki. Shoubi looked to her companion. Minmei raised an eyebrow, and nodded slowly. " We have some.."

" I bet! Now, what will your orders be..?"

*** *** ***

" OH THAT BITCH!!" Glass shattered on the wall of red and white webbing. A girl sat floating, cross-legged, a hand on her chin, as she watched her older sibling rant in her rage.

" Who does she think she is!! To order me around! She used to be lower then us!! So what if she was the one who tracked the place of the Sun Goddess' rebirth?! Big fucking deal!" Yelling, she picked up another glass and threw it at the wall, before sitting down on her bed of web, frustrated. 

The girl shook her head, and examined her red nails, " Now, now Onee-chan...control yourself.."

Aalanea's head shot up as she turned to glare at her sister. " Clam down?! After what that bitch acts like to me?!"

Shrugging carelessly, she tossed her orange hair over her shoulder, and bit her lip. Flipping upside down, she looked to Aalanea, her head tilted slightly to the right.

" Well...maybe you and Leahona should try and get along. Really, you two are just too competitive."

Muttering darkly to herself, and gave a 'humph' and stood up. " You're kidding me..and where's that bitch, Pascol?"

" Oh how you all love me."

Aalanea and the orange hair girl looked to the doorway, to see a dark blue hair girl leaning against it, her arm crossed.

" Keep dreaming Pascol. Damn, where have you been? And Veinna too?" 

Shrugging her shoulders, as she walked into the room, " Around."

" Around ne?"

" Yeah Mulanda, around." The blue hair girl walked past her younger sibling, and tugged on a clump of her orange hair, before sitting down on her own bed of webbing. 

" Ow," She stuck her tongue out, " Bull."

She narrowed her eyes and gave a smirk at Mulanda. " Little bitch."

" What's up with all the older sibling calling the younger one 'bitch'?"

" It reminds you who's better you little rat."

" Speak for yourself Aalanea. At least I'm not full of jealousy for Leahona."

" Fuck off."

" Ooh..touchy."

" Shut up. And where the hell is Veinna?!"

Once again Pascol shrugged and began to smooth out her leather shirt. " Probably out, to.." Her voice trailed off as she saw the murderous look on Aalanea's face.

Not noticing this, Mulanda concluded for her second oldest sister, "..train with Leahona." 

Rage filled her again as she gave a furious yell and shattered another of her glass wine cups. " Why the hell is that bitch training OUR youngest sister?!"

" Because _He _told her to."

Aalanea clamed down slightly, but was still shaking with anger. " She's too young."

Pascol raised an eyebrow and looked up slightly at Aalanea. " Too young? For what?"

" You know what..to be training to kill."

Pascol snorted at that and sneered, " Too young? Bull shit. We started training when we were 13 ok? Veinna's 15, that's two years older then we were." She held up two fingers to indicate this.

" I know my math you idiot. I'm not stupid."

She snorted again and replied dryly, " Could have fooled me." 

Yet another wine glass shattered, this time, near Pascol's head. " The fuck?!" Her head shot up as she watched Aalanea storm out of the room.

" Where are you going?!"

Not turning back, Aalanea snapped at the second oldest of the four siblings. " Away from you."

*** *** ***

Shoubi finished her milkshake quietly, occasionally giving a laugh or a nod at the conversation held by the others around her. She was never much of a talker. She was always better at listening, rather than telling. 

" Seiya! Are you having a concert soon?"

" Maybe Rei-chan, I'm not sure if Yaten and Taiki agree yet."

" Aww...why not?! Taiki! You must!"

" Ehh, I'm not sure if I'm up for loud screaming crowds of female fans again Usagi-chan." 

" What about you Yaten?"

" Being around Usagi-baka and that other screaming blonde, Mitsukai, was it? Is enough for me. No Makoto-chan, I pray we don't."

" Amazing.."

" What?"

" Yaten has not insulted Minako in that remark. A true miracle.."

" Seiya no Baka." 

" Shoubi-chan! Minmei-chan! Why so quiet?!"

Minmei snapped out of her little daze, and Shoubi looked up from her empty milkshake.

" Nani?"

" You two are quiet. Why don't you share with us some of your adventures?"

Both girls looked slightly startled, " Adventures?! What adventures?!"

Taiki arched a thin eyebrow. " Adventures, like your travels? Around the world?"

" Oh..that." Shoubi looked to Minmei who seemed relieved.

-I thought they knew..-

Minmei glanced over at Shoubi, she seemed slightly surprised. Shoubi rarely used her ability to talk to people in their minds.

-Hai, me too- She answered back anyway.

Clearing her throat, Minmei nodded, and leaned on the table. " Let's see, well..."

*** *** ***

A straw run sunhat shadowed her face in the sun. Her black hair was matted over her shoulders, the blue summer dress she wore, wavering in the summer air. 

Deep purple eyes looked at the Crown Parlor before her. A slim pale hand went to her neck, as she drew out a gold chain, with a golden crystal dangling from it center. A small golden map made of strings of light surrounded it, a yellow light twinkling in the right center of it. 

" Hmm..." She looked at the map, and then to the parlor again. Nodding, she tucked it back inside, as she walked to the door. " It better be here..."

*** *** ***

" So, the last place we went to before we came here, was Austria."

Usagi and the others looked fascinated by the story of their travels. Giving a envious--yet playful--stare at Shoubi, she sighed and leaned back in the seat. " I want to travel too!"

Shoubi smiled reassuringly at Usagi, " Maybe you will someday Usagi-chan. You're a great person. You'll achieve a lot." 

Usagi's face brightened, as she looked up to the sky with sparkly eyes. " Really Shoubi-chan?!"

Shoubi giggled and nodded. " Hai."

Chimes rang, as a tall black haired lady walked in. Unazuki's attention turned to her, as she excused herself from Usagi and her friends.

" Gomen nasei...Konnichi wa! May we help you?!"

The woman turned and looked at Unazuki. Her eyes were shadowed from her straw hat. 

" Iie..."

The woman's attention soon turned to the table where Seiya and the rest sat. One by, one, she looked at each of, them. When her eyes landed on Shoubi and Minmei, they seemed to flash slightly, then she tore them away.

" Actually yes, I'd like some water."

Giving her a wink, Unazuki turned and walked to the counter. " Sure thing!"

The red eyes of the red hair girl narrowed slightly. She didn't like the woman. 

Shoubi, in turn, had a frown on her face. The way the woman had looked at them, it was an uncomfortable feeling. 

Blink, " Shoubi? Minmei? Are you two alright?" Rei looked slightly worried at the dead cold look in both their eyes.

Both girls snapped out from their trance and smiled brightly. " Hai, just fine."

Pulling out her crystal again, she turned to the side, so no one would be able to catch a glimpse. " Let's see, the point is right..here." Her finger pointed at the light in front of her. " Hmm..oh, the waitress. Of all the people, honestly. Oh well, better take a chance." Placing the crystal back in her shirt, she smiled sweetly at the waitress.

" Excuse me? Could you possibly show me around the kitchen?"

Unazuki raised an eyebrow. " The kitchen?"

She nodded, a false sweet smile on her face, " Hai, I know it's peculiar, but I like to look around kitchens." She gritted teeth together. 'God, can I not make a better excuse?'

Still looking at the woman like she was crazy, she nodded, and set her tray down. Wiping her hands on the apron, she turned and motioned for the woman to follow. " Come here..."

" Hai.."

*** *** ***

In the center of the room, the Two siblings watched all that was going on from a floating purple orb. 

Pascol sneered, " Is that the best she can do?" She mocked her sister's face and expression. " Honestly.."

Mulanda shrugged, and flipped upside down again. " Hey, maybe it is stupid, but it could get her a stone."

" Whose side are you on?" She jumped off her bed, and walked to a large black mirror on the other side of the room, and looked at herself in it. 

Behind her older sister, Mulanda floated, across, her red hair falling from her upside down position. 

From the mirror, Pascol looked at her younger sibling. " What?"

She shrugged. " Nothing, just, you seem different."

Pascol stopped in mid-movement from putting her shoulder-length hair up in a bun. " Really? How?"

Mulanda floated by again, " I dunno...just...different."

Pascol's hands slowly reached daintily up to her face, her glove-less fingers touching her cold pale cheek.

" Hmm.."

She shrugged, she turned back around, looking amused at Mulanda. " Maybe, lil' sis', maybe.."

Giving a laughing, she turned and walked out the door also. 

" Hey! Why's everyone leaving me here?!"

" Oh hush up, I'm just going to check up on Vienna. See you.."

With that, she walked out. Frowning, Mulanda walked over, and pulled out a small black book. Checking to see if anyone was around, she opened it up slowly, as light flowed out from it. A small vapor like thing floated out, and a smirk spread on her face, it was her one key to victory.

*** *** ***

" Wonderful, simply wonderful." She clasped her hands together, as she examined the kitchen. " Such a clean kitchen you have at the parlor."

" Erm..thank you."

" Oh! What's that?!" Excitedly, she pointed to a big metal door. 

" Oh, that?" Unazuki shrugged, " Just the freezer."

A faint smirk, then she stepped to the door. " May I see?"

A brow raised as Unazuki nodded, and opened the door for her. " Suurre.."

The black-hair lady stepped inside, " Ara, there's something wrong in here, you might want a look."

She blinked, stepping up behind her she walked partly in also, " Nani?"

A blur of black hair, a rough shove, and the slamming of the metal door. Startled, Unazuki turned around and pounded furiously at the metal door. 

" Are you out there! What was that?! Open the door!"

" Now, child, don't you panic." A cold voice echoed in the freezing freezer.

" Nani-?" She whipped around, facing a shadowed figure. " What is this?! We have to get out!"

A chilling laugh, and a flash of gold, the woman stepped up closer. " Don't you worry. Now, hold on while I try something..." 

" What?" She backed away slowly. 

The scraping of feet on the metal floor drew near, and she soon caught sight of a woman clad in a leather outfit. " Nani?!"

The corner of her mouth turned up into a sneer, as she threw the gold crystal in the air. " Dark Star Sun! Show me! The lighting Crystal of the Sun Goddess!" 

And a black beam shot out, hitting Unazuki's chest, an ear shattering scream echoed through.

*** *** ***

She heard it. The pained scream of the girl, and the struggling fight of some hope.

Her hands shot up to her temples, hands covering her eyes and forehead.

" Nani?! Shoubi-chan?!" Makoto looked worried, and Rei stood up, the priestess looked concerned. 

Minmei's eyes flashed, as she scanned the parlor, not a single person in sight--except them. And the waitress, and the woman. Where were they?

Placing a hand on Shoubi's shoulder, she nodded reassuringly to the others, and helped Shoubi to stand up. 

" What?! Minmei-san! Is she ok?!"

The red hair nodded, and headed to the door. " Hai, she just needs rest. Sorry for cutting this short minna-san."

Seiya nodded, and shrugged his shoulder, " Hey, no problem, hope she gets better."

Yaten and Taiki nodded also, " Get better Shoubi-chan."

Weakly, Shoubi nodded, " Arigato."

" Come on Shoubi, Jaa."

Both girls walked out, and the others looked puzzled at one another.

" She was fine a minute ago..."

" Hai, maybe she's just tired, they've had a long da-"

A thundering crash of pots and pans cause them all to jump up. 

" What the hell-?!"

" Come on!"

So they ran to the direction of the noise, Seiya running in the lead of them all.

*** *** ***

" Ugg..." The gentle blonde groaned, as Minmei led her to a dark deserted ally. Placing a hand on her forehead, she rubbed her temples sorely. " Ow.."

Minmei looked at her companion, and then to the Crown Parlor. " You felt it?"

" More like heard it."

" Good enough. Let's go, maybe it's a stone.."

Nodding, Shoubi staggered up. " Hai.."

Both girls reached for the golden chain around their necks, and pulled it out over their head. On each of their chains, was a five pointed star, gold trim, with an exotic symbol glowing inside. Shoubi's star was pink, Minmei's red. 

Nodding to one another, each girl threw their necklaces up in the air. 

" Morning Star Celestial Make Up!" 

" Twin Star Celestial Make Up!"

*** *** ***

Unazuki gave a shriek, as a white light of an angel came out from her chest, its hands held tightly to itself, clutching something of value. 

" Stubborn little thing...give it up!"

The angel shook its held and continued to struggle. But of course, everyone soon fell to the beam. Sighing weakly, the angel forcefully let go, as a stone flew up the beam.

" Twin Star Constellation!" 

The attack hurled towards Aalanea, who managed to dodge: but not without a wound. Giving a yell, she looked down at her ankle, where the attack had grazed. 

" Shit!" She looked scornfully at the two figures standing on top of a huge block of ice. " Damn you Celestials!"

" Now now...let's control that temper of yours."

She spat at them, " Bitch!"

" Tsk tsk, now, before we attack any more, some proper introductions would be nice.."

" Bull shit! You know who I am and I know who you all are!"

" Aww, but that just ruins everything, don't you think TwinStar?"

" Oh yes, of course Morning."

" DARK STAR GALAXY!!"

She whirled an attack at them quickly, but the two senshi jumped out of the way carelessly with ease. 

" Banishing all evil from the depths of the galaxy!"

" We are guided from the Stars which burn the brightest in the Night!"

TwinStar and MorningStar stood back to back with each other, their heads looking straight ahead of themselves, and not facing Aalanea, arms crossed sternly.

" Senshi of the Star that rises in the Dawn, Sailor MorningStar!"

" Senshi of the Duel Stars of Destiny, Sailor TwinStar!"

Both senshi taped their feet against the ice once, then turned to face Aalanea. 

" Celestial Stars Senshi! Protectors of the Stars!"

" Like I need to know that....DARK STAR GALAXY!"

Again, both senshi dodged. MorningStar, landing faster than TwinStar, whipped around quickly, and sent out an attack back at Aalanea; " Morning Star Celestial Evolution!" 

Her swords made of fire slashed down at Aalanea, slashing her left arm, where it bleed freely.

She snarled, and picked herself up from the ground. " Stay out of my way!"

" You know, we're said that to the senshi of this earth, and they don't listen, so why should we?"

" Because you all are about to deal with the fact of me, taking this stone with me."

MorningStar's eyes widened slightly, as she swore under her breath. " Shimatta! We didn't get the stone!"

Aalanea smirked, and held up the shining pink stone in her hand. " See? Look, it's mi-What the hell!"

TwinStar smiled slyly, and put her hand under her chin, fingers tapping her cheek wryly. " Ooh, tsk tsk, it's not shining gold. But you know, pink IS a wonderful color." 

" Damn you," she threw the stone back up into the beam, where it turned gray and dropped unto the ground.

Stepping closer to Aalanea, MorningStar held out her hand demanding something. " Hand us that crystal."

She snorted, and raised an eyebrow, " I'm not that stupid, I need this crystal."

" Really? I couldn't tell."

" Bitch."

Morning Star shrugged her shoulders offhandedly, " You called me that, what? Five times already? Are you really not giving up that crystal?"

" Fuck no."

" You swear too much," TwinStar retorted, and looked to MorningStar out of the corner of her eyes. Well, I guess we'll just have to forcefully take it from you.."

" Just you try.."

" Alright...Morning Star Celestial Evolution!"

" Twin Star Constellation!"

Flipping backwards, she dodged the attacks, and held the crystal up, mocking the two senshi. " I still have it," A black star-shaped vortex appeared behind her, " I'll be leaving now, have fun!" Pulling out a black star from the pouch around her waist, she threw it at the unconscious girl. " Chao!" Laughing, she stepped into the star and disappeared from their presence.

" Damn, I hate her."

" Who doesn't? We should really be getting back right about now-" TwinStar stopped talking on the shocked/petrified look on her partner's face. " What? What is it?!"

No sound came out the Dawn Senshi's mouth, she merely shook her head and pointed over the blonde's shoulder.

Puzzled and curious, the blonde senshi turned, and the sight she saw made her jaw drop.

" Holy...."

MorningStar finished it for TwinStar; "..Shit.."

Where Unazuki had once laid, a huge worm-like thing squirmed around. It had the upper body of a woman, with a black leather shirt on. The worm-thing's head was half covered by red-orange hair, and blue narrow slits served as her eyes. 

" Ugg! Ugly thing!"

" Run, or attack?"

" Hey!"

MorningStar rolled her eyes, " And they have arrived.."

The worm turned around, as Twin and MorningStar looked away, pinching the bridge of their noses in exasperation. 

" You can't destroy a freezer full of delicious foods! Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier of Love and Justice! Sailormoon! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

" Like I said before Sailormoon, LAME."

" Healer!" Four other voices snapped back at the dull-toned one.

" Leave me alone.."

" Oh KAMI..Minna! Look!"

All three of the Earth Senshi and Star senshi looked over at what Mars was pointing too, and their jaws dropped also.

" What is that..._thing_?!"

Goaded, TwinStar rolled her eyes, " That ice cream parlor girl..."

" WHAT?!" Jupiter raised her eyebrow, in disbelief. " Looks more like a youma.."

The thing spat out slime at the Earth and Starlight Senshi, making half of them scream and jump away repulsively.

" Big, ugly, fat, and slimy, Fits my description of a youma.."

" Uhh..Minna, should we run?"

The worm-thing lashed out poison slime towards them giving a horrible screech. All six managed to dodge, and the poison acid melted away the ice beside them.

" Shit, Jupiter-san, that's a good idea. Minna..RUN!"

Fighter yelled out her order, and the others obeyed without hesitation. 

Turning around, Healer started to run out the door, when it slammed shut in her face, causing her to fall on the icy floor. " Shimatta!" Cursing, she stood and began rattling the knob to open it. " Damn you door! It's not opening!"

Frantically Mars gazed over her shoulder where the worm-thing began heading to them, MorningStar and TwinStar following it from in front. 

" Out of the way!"

From MorningStar's yell, all the senshi jumped back from the door.

" Morning Star Celestial Evolution!!" 

The attack blasted the door off its hinges, and the senshi filed out quickly.

" Get outside!!!"

" Who the hell are you to boss us around?!"

" I don't care what you think! Just get outside!"

Grumbling, Healer ran out with the rest of them, as MorningStar and TwinStar turned, walking quickly backwards, and sending out their attacked non-stop at the worm. 

" Twin Star Constellation!" The pink star and ball of energy hit the thing, and stopped it momentarily in its tracks.

" Oh, I think I did it."

The worm-thing raged, and sent out the slime at the Celestials, who groaned disgustedly, jumping out of the way. 

" Come on! Help them!" Fighter led the Earth Senshi, her Star Yell out and ready. " Star Serious Laser!"

" Flame Sniper!"

The worm gave a shriek, crashing down on the ground, splattering it's slime everywhere, and Mar's fire arrow pierced its skin.

" Ug! Fighter! Mars! Was that necessary?!" 

" Gomen!"

It reared up again and headed to Mars.

" Sparkling Wide Pressure!" 

" Does it not give up.?!"

" TwinStar? Shall I do the honors?"

" Go ahead."

MorningStar stepped in front of all the senshi, as her arms raised up to the sky.

" Rising Flood.." The earth beneath her feet burst open, as red stars shot out, surrounding her whole body. Sparkles of red glittered began to gather above her hand, slowly forming into a ball of light, with stars that flowed inside. A roar of fire, along with the splashing of water sounded out. As she held out her hands beside her, the fire swords appeared, and she grabbed a hold of them, combining them into one. Her arms raised up to where the ball of light and stars had formed, and it attached itself, so it hovered above the points of the swords. She held it out in front of her, and then separated the swords from each other, so the ball of light stayed on the tip of the sword clutched in her left hand. 

Turning her body to the side, she faced the worm thing over the side of her right shoulder. "...Of Dawn!" Quickly, her left arm swung over along with the ball of light. Both swords made contact with each other, as a flood of fire raged at the worm-thing, the ball of light following it closely.

The fire hit the worm-thing, then the ball of light collided with it, and caused it to fall back, badly wounded.

MorningStar walked to it, with her swords ready, ready, to finish her job.

" Iie! STOP!"

" What?" The red hair Senshi snapped impatiently. 

Sailormoon ran in front of MorningStar in an effort for her to stop. " She's still Unazuki, no matter what."

Behind her, Healer snorted, " You said that to us about the Sailor Ani-mates." Two hits on the back of her head. " I hate you, Fighter, Maker." 

" Hush." Came the commanding reply of the two other Starlights.

" Back off. Let me finish my job." She began to push past Sailormoon, then the drawing of a string stopped her. 

Mars stood in a position, her Flame Sniper arrow and bow drawn and ready, pointed right at MorningStar. " Leave the girl alone. Sailormoon can heal her."(::cough:: How where have we seen this before?)

Slowly, the Senshi holding the two swords, turned, glaring at Mars. " No, you leave us alone. We have our job, as do you; to defeat our enemies.."

Mars' grip on the string tightened, as she pulled it back further. " Then you'll have me as your enemy also. Flame Snip-"(Yep yep! All too familiar..)

" I wouldn't if I were you..." Mars sharply looked over to the direction of the voice, and she bit her lip.

TwinStar was ready to attack the senshi, her attack only seconds away from finishing and hitting Jupiter.

" Damn!"

TwinStar nodded to Mars' arrow, " Drop it, and I'll drop my attack."

" How can we trust you?" 

" We may not like you, but I'm a truthful person. Now, drop it."

She hesitated, but then from a nod from Jupiter, Mars slowly lowered her arrow, and her weapons disappeared in a swirl of fire.

" Alright, now you drop yours." She cast a glare at MorningStar who was smirking.

Like she said, TwinStar dropped her attack, and lowered her hands. " Morning, let Sailormoon heal the girl."

Her head snapped up to look at her partner, appalled, " What?!" 

She nodded her head, " Let her. She's gone through enough, let the girl return to normal."

Narrowing her eyes, she flicked her wrists once, and her swords vanished. Scornfully, she stepped aside for Sailormoon to heal the girl.

" There."

The Moon Child smiled a thanks at MorningStar, who merely stared back, her eyes blank. Sighing, the Odango turned around looking at the fallen worm-thing. She made a circular motion with her wrist, as her wand appeared. 

" Starlight Moon Angelic Touch!"

As it had done before, the angel light passed through the body, bringing the screaming demon out and encasing it in a golden crescent moon jewel, which soon shattered.

The moon senshi sighed, and her eyelids began to droop.

" Not again..."

But this time, Sailormoon didn't faint, instead, she just stumbled, and placed a hand on her forehead, smiling. " Don't worry, I won't faint this time, I think I'm kinda getting the hang of this.." 

" Thank god."

" Healer, you're not even anywhere NEAR her now." 

" So?"

A sigh, " Healer..."

The short silver hair senshi shrugged.

" Earth Senshi."

The Starlights, along with Mars, Jupiter and Moon turned to look at the two Celestials.

" Nani?"

" What you did didn't really help you with the situation between us." 

" It's not like it was just us. TwinStar did too."

" Hai, but I did it because I had no choice."

" I did too."

TwinStar and MorningStar looked straight into the eyes of Jupiter and Mars, then, a faint smile broke on both their faces.

" Thank you."

" Nani?"

Giving a wink, TwinStar turned, MorningStar did also, after flashing a quick peace sign.

" Oh by the way Healer," MorningStar spoke to the silver hair without turning around; " I hope that little knife problem didn't tick you off...that much." Waving over her shoulder, she and TwinStar jumped up and out of sight as flashes of pink and red light.

Healer fumed, and Fighter practically fell over laughing at the furious look on the shorter starlight's face.

" Ne! 'Didn't tick you off THAT MUCH?! Ha!" Fighter cracked up laughing, and Maker had to pat her head once to get her to calm down, like a mother does to the child.

" Fighter.."

" Sorry.."

" Come on, I think we're spent enough time at the parlor for today." Jupiter nodded to Mars, and helping Sailormoon to stand, she along with the Starlights walked off.

*** *** ***

" Minmei-san! Shoubi-san!"

Both girls stopped in their tracks at their names, and turned. 

" Rei-chan! Makoto-chan! Usagi-chan!"

Rei and her friends ran up, her raven hair swinging.

Shoubi smiled in her usual politeness, " How did you enjoy today's class?"

Usagi--like before--wrinkled her nose and then smiled, " It was more fun then class usually is. Like I said, you two are great teachers!" 

Minmei the always modest smiled and shook her head, " Thank you, but we're not that great."

" Sure you are!" Makoto laughed, then she smiled at Shoubi, " Are you feeling any better from yesterday?" 

The blonde nodded, " Hai, thank you for your concern."

" Yea, you're lucky to have left early, the said there was an attack at the parlor." 

Shoubi and Minmei smiled.

" Oh?"

Rei nodded, " Hai, some big, giant, ugly..worm thing. Anyway, the Sailor Senshi took care of them."

Shoubi smiled and nodded, " I'm sure they did."

" Oh! Have you heard of the senshi in your travels?" Usagi looked questionably at the two.

Their eyes flashed in a mysterious sort of way as they nodded, " All the time Usagi-chan, all the time." 

Usagi smiled. " Oofff course! The Planetary Senshi ne?"

Minmei nodded, " Hai.."

" There are new senshi here, did you hear. Call themselves the Celestials. No one can tell if they're friend of foe."

" Well...what do you all think?"

The miko answered first. " I think, I don't know for sure. They help the Planetary senshi, but they also aren't all that friendly."

Makoto agreed with her raven hair friend, " Hai, I'm not quite sure."

" I see, Usagi-chan what about you?"

The Odango thought for a moment, then answered, choosing her words carefully. " I think..they're our friends. They're senshi after all, they must be friends to the people of earth ne? Everyone's good, it just takes time to get it out."

" You have a good heart Usagi-chan."

" Hai, Minmei's right, you do."

Usagi smiled, " Of course I do!"

" You flatter yourself Usagi..."

" Ne! Rei!"

" I'm just telling it like it is."

The two teachers-for-the-day laughed and shook their heads. 

" Sillies. We have to be going now, ja'ne minna-san!" The red head and the blonde turned to go waving over their shoulder. 

" Jaa Shoubi-chan!"

" See you tomorrow Minmei-san!"

" SAYONARA!!" 

Looking over their shoulders, Minmei smiled, flashing a peace sign, " Jaa."

Shoubi did too, and gave them a wink. " Jaa."

Rei and Makoto felt a pang of something familiar, and stared in shock at the retreating back of Shoubi and Minmei. 

" MorningStar..."

" TwinStar..."

Then Rei and Makoto looked at each other, and then to the two departing figure, and laughed.

" No way!"

*** *** ***

On their way home, Shoubi sighed, " That girl, Usagi, she does have a good heart."

Minmei nodded. " Hai, she does, just like our leader did."

" Do you think we'll ever find her and bring her back?"

Looking up to the sky, Minmei's eyes followed the stars, " Hai."

" I hope so.."

" We will.."

Shoubi nodded, and the two walked into the setting sun, the pink and red necklaces around their necks flashing in the light.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

e.e wasn't it corny? I'm TIRED. OO; Look at my new webpage! It's so girly! It's all PINK!!

Haruka, Seiya, Yaten: OO; YOU'RE CRAZY!!

OO; Nupe..e.e; Anyway...^^ Please Review!! 

Embrace and Galaxy/:/Search for your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


	9. Dance Studio Calamity! The Transformatio...

Muhaha!!! Yet another chapter from the worst fanfiction writer on this site!!! Lucky you guys.....imagine the horror you'll have to endure from reading this. SORRY! Anyway...chapter 9! Centering my original Senshi! Enjoy! AND READ AND THEN REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I OWN SAILORMOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No not really, I just like to think I do :D. But I do own the new baddies, and the Celestial Senshi!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars 

Chapter 9: Dance Studio Calamity! The Transformation of Aiko and Mitsukai. 

A rolled up newspaper hit the top of the wooden desk with a loud 'smack,' and the man standing before it flinched. Spreading his arms out to the side, he continued to try and explain on his behalf. 

" Demo, just give me 3 more days and I can find someone!"

The newspaper hit the desk again, as a thin man behind the desk shook his head.

" Not three days Hitoki! I already gave you enough extra days! Now, I want someone who can dance beautifully in my office, tomorrow, BY 6 PM!! Got it?!"

Hitoki flinched again at the sound of his boss raise his voice. He nodded and walked miserably out of the office.

Walking out of the building, he sighed and leaned against the outside walls of it.

" How am I going to find a perfect dancer by tomorrow..?"

He closed his eyes and banged his head lightly on the wall. When he opened them, another building 2 blocks away caught his eye.

" Isshiki Dance Studios?" He raised an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders. " Well, Hitoki, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Pushing himself off from the wall, he grabbed his bag and ran to the studio.

*** *** ***

Minako's pink tongue licked her vanilla ice cream happily, as Usagi did the same with her own chocolate one. Beside the two, Ami walked along, her nose buried in a book as it always was.

" Ami-chan! How could you read?!"

Ami looked up and over her glasses at Minako. " Because it's fun and good for you. You should try it sometime Minako-chan, same for you Usagi-chan."

" Does reading manga count?"

Minako made and face and took a bite out of the ice cream. " I don't think so. I prefer other things."

Ami giggled. " Like what?"

Usagi and Minako looked at one another and Minako started ranting off on a list of things they could do besides reading. 

" Well there's always playing volleyball, first thing off my list, and then video games at the arcade, Making fun of Yaten-kun, shopping, swimming, drawing, visiting the outer senshi, talking, watching TV, sleeping, eating, dancing, making fun of Yaten-kun, singing, listening to music, making fun of Yaten-kun, modeling, posing, fighting evil people in which get on our nerves 24/7 and I almost always have a right mind to curse them out, making fun of Yaten-kun, talking to Seiya-kun and Taiki-kun, making fun of Yaten-kun, playing with clay, going traveling, going to the pa-"

Ami laughed, and closed her book, tucking it safely under her arm, " Alright, alright Minako-chan, I get your point." 

Minako nodded smiling proudly, and went back to eating her ice cream.

" Hey! Isn't that Aiko?!"

Ami and Minako both blinked then looked in between them to find that Usagi wasn't there anymore. Both girls turned and saw Usagi wit her face pressed against the window and watching a black hair girl dance with the up most grace and beauty.

The blonde and blue hair walked back in their steps and looked in the window next to Usagi.

Ami blinked then nodded, " Hai, I think that's Aiko-chan."

" Wow, she's great." Minako watched her dance, wishing she could dance as great as that.

Usagi looked away from the girl dancing, and saw another girl in the room also.

" And Mitsukai-chan too!" She pointed excitedly, and grabbing both Minako and Ami's wrists, pulled them right into the Isshiki Dance Studio building. 

*** *** ***

Her arms swayed gracefully by her side. her feet were light and silent in her gentle steps. Locks of her curly black hair were pulled back into a bun with a purple ribbon. She danced elegantly to the beat of the music, it was tiring, yes, but it wasn't enough to stop her. 

About 10 minutes later, she stopped, and walked over to turn off the music. Sighing, she grabbed her water bottle, and drink it thirstily, as a the door to her dancing room opened and three girls walked in.

" Huh?" Her violet eyes shot over almost coldly and protectively to the door, then softened seeing who it was. " Oh, Hello Usagi-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan."

Usagi smiled as the three walked up to Aiko. " Hello Aiko-chan! We saw you dance! It was great!"

Diffidently she laughed, " Thank you, but it wasn't great. Just a daily routine." 

" Ah, I see," Ami nodded, " Who taught you?"

Aiko's smile faded slightly, " Umm, someone who was like a sister to me, she passed away." She nodded down at her feet.

" Oh.." Ami bit her lip, " I'm sorry Aiko-chan."

The black hair girl lifted her chin and smiled at Ami, " Oh it's alright!"

" Minna!" Everyone's head turned to see Mitsukai standing at the doorway, holding a bag of food. 

" Mitsukai-chan!" Happily Usagi and Minako turned to see Mitsukai walked up bringing the food.

" Hi!! Want some food?!"

" HAI!" Usagi and Minako promptly, went over and took the packs of sushi from Mitsukai and ate it happily.

" Ami?"

Ami nodded, and held out her hand. " Sure why not, I haven't had lunch yet."

Nodding, Mitsukai handed her a pack also, then looked to her friend. " Aiko you want any?"

Shaking her head, Aiko took another sip of her water, " No, I need to dance, and eating won't help."

Mitsukai nodded, " Ooohh.....I see! Alrighty!" Reaching into the bag, she pulled one out for herself and began to eating while Aiko's music turned back on, and the dancing began.

*** *** ***

Hitoki groaned and slapped his forehead. He had been searching for about 2 hours now. and STILL he couldn't find anyone in the studio that could dance absolutely perfectly in the way he was looking for.

" People in this studio need to take more dancing lessons" Muttering under his breath, he ran his hand through his light blonde hair, and turned to the door, and walked out.

" Might as well tell the boss I can't find anyone dece-" He froze and ran back to the large window of the same studio he had just passed. 

" That's it.....that's it!! Her!!" Jumping with joy, he ran back inside the studio in search of the dancing girl.

*** *** ***

As they were eating, Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Mitsukai were watching Aiko again.

" She really IS good." Usagi commented while putting another sushi in her mouth. 

Minako nodded in agreement, " Yep, I wanna dance like that!"

Ami smiled and looked down to pick up another sushi with her chopsticks. " Minako-chan, you're great as you are. But really, it must have taken Aiko quite a while to learn to dance as skillfully as that. She must have had a great teacher."

Another sushi was popped into Mitsukai's mouth, as she munched and nodded. " Yep, her teacher was good! Practically perfect at everything in fact!"

Ami, Usagi and Minako nodded, and then went back to eating and watching, when the door suddenly burst open, and a man marched triumphantly in, complimenting Aiko. 

" Wonderful! Marvelous! Perfect! Picturesque! Magnificent! Stunning! Exquisite! Divine! JUST ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!"

Aiko stopped her dancing and walked over to turn off the music, then turned to look at the man with an irritated set of eyes. " May we help you? Or is it custom for you go just come barging right in while someone is trying to practice?" She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow at him in a cocky sort of way. 

The man stopped in his tracks, and bowed apologetically. " Sorry, I'm Fushichou Hitoki, and I work for a dancing company. We're putting on a show, it's a classic story, and our lead dancer's sprained her ankle and can't dance. So we were looking for someone great to replace her, and you miss, were chosen."

" Nice to meet you Mr. Fushichou, thank you for telling me about my being chosen, but I don't accept, so if you would just show yourself the way out." 

Aiko turned to turn her music back on, but Hitoki stepped up and stopped her.

" Excuse you." She looked up at him with slightly glaring eyes.

" Sorry, but please think about it. We really do need a dancer. Thousands of people are coming, and they're expecting the dancer to be there. Think about the people."

She stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye, she was only about an inch shorter then him. " Listen to me Mr. Fushichou, I'm sorry your lead dancer sprained her ankle, and I do not wish to sub for her. And as for caring about the people. I stopped caring for others long ago, and you can't change that. Now goodbye."

She pointed to the door, and turned back to her music and dancing.

Hitoki sighed, and started to walked out of the room. Right at the doorway, he stopped and spoke to the dancing girl without turning around. 

" I'm sorry for bothering you miss, but I'm even more sorry for you. How you stopped caring for others. Whatever made you be like that, I hope you get over it so you can think about others again. And just know how many thousands of people will be upset, because you refused one little request that was absolutely harmless."

He stayed there for a while, and began to walk out, when Aiko's voice called out softly.

" What time?"

A smile broke upon his face, as he turned, " Tonight at 6 in the building 2 blocks from here."

Aiko nodded, " Right, see you at 6 Mr. Fushichou."

" Oh, and your name please?"

" Mikomino Aiko."

" Thank you Ms. Mikomino." practically jumping for joy, Hitoki walked out, to leave a bemused Aiko, and bewildered Ami, Usagi, Minako and Mitsukai.

*** *** ***

" Is this the place?!?!?" Mitsukai bounced up and down in her usual genki self. 

Aiko looked up, in one hand she carried her bag loosely over her shoulder, the other, she tugged on a curl of her black hair. She nodded, and pushed open the door.

" Ms. Mikomino!" Hitoki stood at the end of the hall on a doorway to Aiko and Mitsukai's left. He waved a hand motioning for the two to come.

" HHHIII!!" Laughing, Mitsukai grabbed Aiko's wrist and pulled her to Hitoki.

" Domo Arigato for coming, Ms. Mikomino, and..?" He looked at Mitsukai.

Mitsukai took his hand and shook it happily, " Shinseino Mitsukai! Nice to meet you!!" 

He nodded, and looked at Aiko with a baffled expression about Mitsukai's happiness. 

The black hair girl just laughed, and shook her head, " Now, where do I practice?"

Stepping aside, he led the two in. " Right here."

" Whoa..."

Mitsukai and Aiko were in awe. It was a great stage, red curtains, wide area for dancing, and at the other end, were beautiful paintings and props.

A smile crept up on the man's face, as he followed the captivated two in. " It's big huh?"

" It's HUGE!" Mitsukai yelled out, as her voice echoed through the empty stage.

Aiko flinched, " Mitsukai..not so loud."

Laughing, he shrugged, " No it's alright, we're the only ones here. Now, Shinseino-san can take a seat down there, while Mikomino-san learns her routine."

Happily, the sandy blonde skipped down the steps and jumped into a red seat.

Turning to face Hitoki, Aiko's left brow raised in question, " Now, who's going to be my instructor?"

Smiling Hitoki turned on the music, and took a bow, " Me."

*** *** ***

" Yaten hurry up and get inside!" Seiya's voice rang out as he and Taiki stepped through the door of the very same place Aiko and Mitsukai had stepped through moments before. behind them, Usagi, Minako, and Ami followed, as Yaten stood stubbornly outside, his arms crossed. 

" Yaten-kun!" Usagi looked over at her shoulder, motioning for Yaten to enter also.

Shaking his head Yaten stayed rooted to his spot. " No way, no way am I dancing." 

Taiki's head then poked out, followed by Seiya's, " Yes you are if you're going to be a part of the Three Lights."

" Then I'll just quit." Came Yaten's simple reply.

Sighing, Taiki and Seiya walked over, took Yaten by one arm each and dragged him in. " No, you're not."

" I hate you, both."

Ami giggled, " Aw, Yaten-kun, hate is such a strong word, dislike is better." 

" Hate."

" Dislike."

" Hate." 

Minako then spoke, " Dislike."

" Hate."

Then Usagi, " Dislike."

" Hate."

" Dislike." Taiki..

" Hate."

" Dislike, shorty."

" HATE Seiya."

Then Ami again. " Dislike.."

" HATE!"

Then all five other voice corrected Yaten at the same time. " DISLIKE!"

Groaning Yaten covered his ears, " I ha-dislike you all.."

All five smiled innocently, and then Seiya spoke up, " Now if only we could get him to say like.."

A smack on the back of Seiya's head signified Yaten's disapproval for that idea. 

" And right here is where they said we would be meeting our-"

" AIKO-CHAN!" Usagi and Minako interrupted Taiki, as Aiko and Hitoki stopped their dancing and looked over.

" Minna.."

Mitsukai jumped up and waved almost too cheerfully to the six that had just arrived. " MIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNAAAA!!!"

Ami laughed, and nodded to Mitsukai, " Mitsukai-chan! You're here too!"

Giggling Mitsukai nodded, " Of course! Wherever Aiko goes..I go!"

" Unfortunately." Grabbing a towel, Aiko walked over to the six, closely followed by Hitoki.

" What brings you here?"

Seiya spoke up for them all, " We're dancing in this show they're putting on. We're here to practice with the new lead dancer. Wherever she is.."

Yet again, Aiko's thin right eyebrow raised as she turned and looked at Hitoki dubious sort of way.

Hitoki smiled at her, and stepped up, putting a hand on her shoulder, " Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the new lead dancer, Ms. Mikomino Aiko."

" WHAT?"

*** *** ***

Glass shattered at the feet of Aalanea, as she took deep breaths to control herself. Standing before her like before, was Leahona, who at the moment was furious.

" How hard is it to find just one stone?!"

'Pretty damn hard..maybe if you would drag your lazy self around you'd know.' Dismissing her words from her mind, she bowed her head even lower and clenched her teeth. 

" It'd be much faster if the Celestial Stars didn't get in the way. And the Soldiers of this earth aren't easy to cope with either."

" Bull, they're like dirt. And you walk all over dirt, am I not right?"

Closing her eyes her hands balled up into fists, " Hai.." 'Miss bitch."

Leahona's eyes narrowed, as she nodded, " Good, you have only 3 more chances left Aalanea, you wouldn't want to fail them all now would you?"

" No."

" Good, now get out and find that stone!" Another glass shattered near her giving implying for her to stand up and leave. 

Furious, Aalanea turned and marched right out, cursing violently under her breath.

" Tsk tsk, now my older sister, you watch that mouth of yours.."

The eldest of the sisters whipped around to see a figure in the shadows, she spat at the figure and continued walking. " Fuck OFF Pascol!"

Smirking, Pascol lifted up from her leaning position against the wall and began to follow her sister. " Really, you need to control that temper..."

" I SAID FUCK OFF!"

She ignored this and continued on, " It won't do you any good. Jealousy never helped you or Leahona make it to the top, you know. Hell, you two have always been at it, and you know what, usually you ended up losing most of your arguments. Maybe you should just give it up Aalanea, I mean, Leahona is now officially better then yo-"

A loud smack and Pascol's hand reached up to touch her left cheek where Aalanea's hand had come into harsh contact with. Glaring, she looked up at an even more enraged older sister.

" I told you Pascol, FUCK OFF. I don't give a damn what she is now. And you know what, you keep your little ass out of our business, unless you want to die. And believe me, if you say something like that to me again, I'll make sure you die, in my hands." Infuriated, she turned around and stomped into a black star shaped hole.

Her hand still on her cheek, Pascol glared with hatred at the retreating back of her sister. Standing up straight, she slowly lowered her hand from her cheek, and continued to glower at the spot in which Aalanea had disappeared into. 

" Bitch. Don't worry sister dear, you'll die before me, I'll make sure of THAT." With a huff, she turned and walked the other way into another corridor, not even noticing a girl of 15 clad in a leather outfit, that witnessed it all from the shadows. 

*** *** ***

" Alright let's try this again, 5, 4, 3, 2.."

Music blasted out, as Aiko's feet started moving once again, and the Three Lights behind her watched her closely.

" Got it?"

Seiya nodded Taiki seemed unsure and Yaten...

" HELL NO."

Sighing, Aiko walked over and dragged Yaten to the center of the stage. Standing face to face, she instructed him quietly. " Listen Yaten-kun I don't care if you hate dancing or not, we're going to teach you to dance," She glanced up at Hitoki, " And we're going to do it for the people." 

Stepping back, she slowly showed him some simple steps. " Now you try."

Yaten Sighed, and shrugged his shoulders followed what she had done.

" There! Good!"

Seiya and Taiki looked very amused at the sight of Yaten dancing, not to mention the fact that he was being obedient.

About 30 minutes passed and soon, the Three Lights were dancing and practicing their simple steps, as Aiko and the others watched. 

" There! That's good! Right! Seiya-kun, bit more to the right, there we go. Taiki-kun to the center, that's right. Yaten-kun you're doing perfect!" Aiko had now practically taken over Hitoki's job and having memorized every single step in a short period of time, she was now the one instructing them as to what to do. 

Smiling, Aiko concluded her instructing and left the Three Lights to practice themselves. 

" Would anyone like something to drink?"

" Yes please!"

" Alright, erm, will someone help me to get it?"

" I will.." Aiko stepped up, soon followed by Mitsukai. " ME TOO!!"

*** *** ***

Aalanea stopped in front of the building, as she pulled out her golden crystal. A light was flashing at the right bottom corner of it. Sighing, she stepped swiftly in.

*** *** ***

Juice poured into the little plastic cups, as Hitoki handed them one by one to Aiko and Mitsukai. 

" Why do you try so hard?"

Hitoki looked up from pouring at Aiko, who was looking questionably at him.

A smile formed and he shrugged, " I suppose it's because I don't want to disappoint people."

" Oh?" 

He nodded, continuing with the pouring, " See, when I was young, I was in a school musical, and I was one of the main characters. But then on the night of the show, I got sick, an couldn't go. Of course, no one else knew the part besides me. And no main character, meant no play. All those people who had taken time of their life to come see the show, had to just turn back. You know disappointing that was?"

Laughing, he handed another cup to Aiko. " Now, I try everything I can not to let people down. And that was why I asked you so desperately to help me."

A rare true smile formed on Aiko's lips, as she nodded, " I admire you, you try so hard."

He chuckled, and handed another cup to Aiko. " Thanks, I admire you too, you're a great dancer, probably best I've seen."

" I had a nice teacher."

" Oh? Who might that be? A name?"

Aiko froze, and Mitsukai looked troubled too, both girls looked to each other out of the corner of their eyes. 

" Umm...well..."

CRASH! The tray dropped from Mitsukai's hands, and the drinks spilled all over the floor. 

" Oops.."

Turning around Hitoki laughed and waved his hand casually, " Nah it's alright, here, will you two go to the kitchen and get some paper towels please? The kitchen's down the hall to your right, the 4th door." 

" Alright." Garbing Mitsukai's wrist, Aiko pulled her to the kitchen. Once inside both sighed. 

" Well that was close.." 

Aiko nodded and walked over to get the paper towels. " Yea, I guess I could have answered but then, it would be strange.." 

Agreeing with Aiko, Mitsukai also grabbed some paper towels, and both walked out f the room and back to where Hitoki was.

" I mean, strange is right bu-"

A yell interrupted them, and they ducked behind the corner. Poking their heads out, they saw Aalanea targeting Hitoki for his angel.

Swearing, Aiko and Mitsukai turned back around the corner. Nodding, they both pulled out their gold necklaces. On each was a five pointed star with a symbol blazing inside. Aiko's was purple and Mitsukai's blue.

Without any hesitation, Aiko threw her necklace and hand in the air, Mitsukai following her lead.

" Evening Star Celestial Make Up!"

" Shooting Star Celestial Make Up!"

*** *** ***

Hitoki's own white angel was strong and not one to give up easily. It held the stone close to itself, and took a firm grip on it.

Aalanea sighed intolerantly, " Damn thing...better to give it up now."

The black beam from the crystal darkened, as the angel screamed and finally let it go, reentering the body of Hitoki almost lifelessly.

" Finally." Jumping up, she took the stone from the beam and landed precisely back on her feet.

" Let's see..." Her hand opened up to examine the stone, " Damn! It's green!" Furious, she threw it up into the beam, where it turned gray and fell back down. As her hand reached up to grab the crystal, a purple chain smacked her hand away and wrapped around the crystal, bringing it up to its owner.

" What the hell? Now what?!" Sighing, she looked up very irritably, and rolled her eyes. " Celestial Stars.."

Both Senshi now stood side to side, EveningStar to the left and Shooting to the right. Their right and left arms held out slightly by their sides, and the wrists of it crossed. 

" From the edges of the Galaxy, we appear!"

" The Light and Justice of the Stars come with Us!" 

EveningStar cracked her whip, her eyes staring coldly at Aalanea.

" Senshi of the Star that sets in the evening, Sailor EveningStar!"

Shooting Star flashed a quick peace sign.

" Senshi of the Star that shoots across the night sky, Sailor ShootingStar!"

EveningStar and ShootingStar grasped each other's hands and raised it over their heads, and at the same time turning to the sides.

" Celestial Stars Senshi! Protectors of Stars!"

A hand covered Aalanea's mouth as she mockingly yawned. Opening one eye, she looked at the two senshi. " Done yet?"

ShootingStar nodded, " Yes, quite, we'll be on our way now."

" Oh no, I want that crystal!" She pulled out her mirror, " Star Death Hole!"

Both senshi jumped to opposite sides away from the beam, then landed next to each other a few feet away from the blast.

" Give me that crystal!!"

" You're joking..no way."

Aalanea glowered at the two, and then started her attack, when the snapping of fingers stopped her.

" NOW what?" Quite annoyed, she looked up to see three figures shadowed and snapping their fingers to the beat.

EveningStar looked away and ShootingStar put two fingers on her forehead.

" Penetrating through the darkness of the night.."

" The air of freedom breaks through."

" We are the three sacred shooting stars."

" Sailor Star Fighter!"

" Sailor Star Maker!"

" Sailor Star Healer!"

From the shadows the three senshi jumped down in front of the Celestials and Aalanea. 

" Sailor Starlights are here!"

" Alas! West Side Story!" Rolling her eyes, EveningStar's voice was laced with sarcasm as she mocked the Starlights.

Fighter, Healer, and Maker sweat dropped, and then shot annoyed looks at the two Celestials.

Aalanea started to attack again, when yet ANOTHER voice broke through.

" OH MY GOD!!" Aalanea and the Celestial Senshi said this at the same time as all three scowled at the Starlights and then up at the three Inner Senshi. 

" Stop right there!"

EveningStar arched a brow at Sailormoon. " We have..a little too late for that."

" A dancer is one of the greatest artists in the world! We won't let you destroy one! Sailor Suited Soldier of Love and Justice! Sailormoon! In the name of the moon, you're punished!"

At the exact same time Healer and Evening sighed as they yelled at Sailormoon. " LAME!"

Taking the advantage of the moment, Aalanea ran over to EveningStar. Tackling her, the crystal tumbled out of her hand. Picking it up Aalanea leered and throwing a black star at the Hitoki, she gave a wink and disappeared in the black star.

" Damn!" Furious EveningStar turned to the other senshi. " Look what you did!"

" We didn't do anything!" Venus stuck out her tongue at Evening.

" Immature little girl...you let her get away with the crystal!"

" WHAT!? Immature?! Take that back!"

" The truth hurts."

" Why you-You copied!! Look! The chain!"

" Copied? You? Copy your little jump rope? I don't think so."

The others sweat dropped. " They're both the same.."

Venus and EveningStar both turned and yelled at the rest, " SHUT UP!!"

" Touchy.." All the others backed away from the two slowly, and sweat dropped. 

A drop of saliva dropped down on Fighter's shoulder. " UG!!" Disgusted she slapped it off furiously. " SICK!" More fell, and taking a chance to look up, she was met with a horrifying sight. " OH MY GOD!!" 

The rest stopped and turned to see Fighter's yell, and came face to face with a GIANT Mud Wasp.

" W-what is that?!" Sailormoon stood shocked, her mouth falling open like the rest of them.

" CRAP?!" Healer's expression was mixed with disgust and horror.

" GOOD ENOUGH!! Star Serious Laser!" Fighter's attack shot out at the Wasp, only to rip off a leg, and get it even more furious. 

Eyes glowing red the wasp turned and began to sting at the senshi as they began to run. 

" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!!"

" GOOD OBSERVATION MERCURY!!"

" This is stupid, we'll be leaving.." Turning EveningStar and ShootingStar turned to leave.

" WHAT?! We need your help!" The Senshi stared at the two Celestials.

" It's not our job to protect this planet." Turning the two disappeared off in flashes of purple and blue.

" The nerve of them!"

" Venus, let's save your insults for later. Star Gentle Uterus!"

*** *** ***

" Aiko," EveningStar and ShootingStar stood on top of a building two blocks away, overlooking the fight inside. " We really should help."

" It's not our place."

" I know, but still, it's still Hitoki. And he did help us." She glanced over at Evening.

" No."

Sighing, ShootingStar nodded. " Right."

They watched for a while, until they heard the screaming of a woman.

" What the..?" The two turned to see a child standing in the middle of a street, chasing a butterfly, and a car speeding towards it.

" Oh my god! Amai!"

In a flash EveningStar was down from the roof, and running down the streets to the road.

" Evening!"

The car neared as the baby looked up and the mother screamed.

A blur of purple and black the child was off the streets and the car had screeched to a stop.

The Senshi of the EveningStar held the child protectively, then handed her back to her mother. " Here."

" Amai! Thank you.."

" It's nothing." She looked at the child and patted her on the head, then jumped up in a flash of purple light up to the roof where they had previously stood.

" And it wasn't our job to protect the people of this planet."

Stopping, EveningStar turned to face her companion who had a brow rose, and a half smile on her face.

Sighing, EveningStar nodded and returned the half smile. " I hate you."

" Wouldn't have it any other way." Smiling, the two jumped down and ran to the Dance Studio. 

*** *** ***

" STUPID!!!" Healer blasted it, still having barely any effect. " THING!!!"

" Love and Beauty Shock!"

" Healer I'm sure your insults don't help much!" Venus inquired as she herself whipped at the wasp with her chain.

" SHUT UP!"

" Evening Star Frozen Orbits!" Stars and planets shot out along with a chain which whipped the wasp, making it fall to the ground.

" Huh?!" The Starlights and Inners turned to see EveningStar and ShootingStar standing in the shadows.

" EveningStar!" The Senshi of the Moon cried out happily as the Celestials walked into the light. Half smiled on their faces.

" Lovely to see you too. Have the greetings for later."

" Shooting Star Eternal Lullaby!" A string of musical notes, mixed with ice, water, stars and planets shot out at the wasp wrapping around it and binding it up tight. " It's not going to hold it!"

And she was right. After a few minutes the wasp broke through the binds and flew towards ShootingStar.

" Sorry Hitoki.." Whispering her words, EveningStar started her attack. " Stellar!" Tiny stars with purple ribbons trailing behind them shot down from the sky to EveningStar, flying in large circles around her body. " Eclipsing!" A vortex of space formed above EveningStar, as she raised a hand under it. The sun and moon appeared, and headed towards each other, as the stars formed a circle around EveningStar. " Space!" The Sun and moon made contact with each other, the moon covering up the sun. As soon as it did, she pointed her hand so the palm faced the wasp, and a beam of purple and black shot out at the wasp, and the Stars shooting in front of it. The Stars hit the Mud Wasp, paralyzing it, and causing it to glow purple. The black and purple beam hit it right after, making it fall, almost lifeless.

Lowering her hand she looked sharply over to Sailormoon. " DO IT!"

" Hai!" Nodding she held out her hands as her staff appeared before her. Twirling it trice, she stopped it, and held it out in front of her. " Starlight Moon Angelic Touch!" 

The angel light passed through the body, bringing the screaming demon out and encasing it in a golden crescent moon jewel, which then shattered.

Sighing everyone was hesitant to see if Sailormoon who faint or not, especially Healer who was standing behind Maker. 

" Nope! Not fainting!" Giggling, the moon child turned to face the two Celestials. 

" Th-"

" Thank you." Evening interrupted the Moon Goddess, then smiling. " Maybe, we'll help protect the people of this earth..sometimes."

Returning the smile she nodded. " Hai."

Nodding, Evening and Shooting turned disappearing in flashes of blue and purple.

*** *** ***

" Ah! Look! Aiko's practicing again!" Usagi and Minako pointed to the window of the dance studio again, where Aiko was dancing to her music.

" Is she?" Ami looked up from her book.

" Hai! Come on! Let's go see!" 

*** *** ***

" AIKO!!" The music stopped as Aiko looked up at the three girls at the doorway.

" Minna. Nice to see you."

" MMIIINNNNNNAAAA!!" Mitsukai waved enthusiastically. 

" Mitsukai-chan!"

" Hi!!"

Shaking her head and laughing Aiko turned to the girls. " What brings you here?" 

" We just dropped by. We went to the dance! You were great!"

Smiling, the black hair dancer nodded modestly. " Arigato."

Then, the doors burst open as a man came in, complimenting Aiko's dancing. " It was simply ASTOUNDING! Will you be in our show?!"

Immediately, the other four(Usagi Minako Ami and Mitsukai) Started protesting to the man politely. 

" She doesn't like to perform in front of a lot of people."

" I think it best if you leave her be."

" She's not interested."

" HHIIII!!! Oh, she doesn't want to---"

" Alright." Smiling Aiko nodded to the man as the others stopped and looked at her.

" Aiko-chan! Why the sudden..change?"

Laughing, Aiko stepped down, and walked past the girls, pulling on Usagi's odango tail at the same time. " It's for the people. Usagi-chan." Giving a wink to the others she turned and followed the other man around, her necklace swinging in full view as she did.

Minako, Usagi, and Ami froze slightly. 

" The necklace.."

" It looks like the.."

" Celestial Senshi's brooches.."

Looking to each other and then to Aiko she shook their heads and laughed. " NAH!"

" Huh?" Mitsukai looked over puzzled.

" Nothing at all Mitsukai-chan! We were just talking about the new senshi in Tokyo."

" Are you?" A sly smile formed.

" Hai, they seem to be friends, rather then foe. We-I mean the Earth Senshi coul work together with them...don't you think?"

Grinning, Mitsukai nodded, as she touched her own necklace. " Hai, I think they could."

*** *** ***

" You're a wonderful dancer! Who taught you?"

Taking a break Aiko sat down. " Someone who was very special to me. She passed away."

" I'm sorry."

Giving a smile, she shook her head. " No, but I think she's still here. We just have to find her."

A brow rose from the man, as he nodded slowly, and stood up.

" Alright, one more question for you before we resume." 

" Yes?"

" What's your explanation for agreeing to quickly? Most dancers take a lot of time and questioning."

Flipping the music on, Aiko did a spin, as she held out her hands by her side, and feet in fifth position, as she smiled truthfully. " It's for the people!" 'I'm not under orders to help the senshi of this earth. But it never says anything about the people. I'll help them, and we will find the golden light.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I FINISHED!!! SEE THAT!?!? CHAPTER 9!!!! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL CHAPTER 10!!! AND THEN I HAVE ACHIEVED MY GOAL!! o_o but then I'll have to find myself another...uu; Oh well. ^^ Did ya like it? I found it slightly pointless..but still! Oh! I wanna thank Meika-chan for the little 'hate, dislike' Yaten argument up there! Thank you! PLEASE review! Arigato!

Embrace the Galaxy/:/ Search For Your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


	10. Hoshi’s True Identity, the Fall of Aalan...

Muahaha!! Chapter 10!! I have accomplished my goal!!! Now, my new goal is 20 chapters! Alright, I'm done. 

Disclaimer: I paid 2 paper clips, a bubble gum and 4 cents so now I own Sailormoon!!!

Characters; NO YOU DON'T! Stop messing around with the poor people's heads!

uu; Mean.....couldn't even let me pretend, could ya. ;_; I still dun own Sailormoon. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Celestial Stars

Chapter 10: Hoshi's true identity, the fall of Aalanea.

Yells echoed through the empty room, as the sound of metal crashed together.

Ayano Hoshi, fencing expert, was going up against one of the best fencers in Japan; Shinibana Kaze. 

This was surprising for Kaze, he had never been up against anyone so strong and skilled as her before. But of course, he was better. As Hoshi lifted her sword, in that split second, Kaze knocked her sword away from Hoshi's grip, as it flew to the other side of the room, and pointed his own at her heart. 

" I win." Grinning cheerfully, he lowered his sword and held out a hand to shake Hoshi's. " Good game, you're very skilled, haven't ever met anyone so good before."

Returning the smile, Hoshi shook his hand, and nodded. " Thank you." Picking up her sword, the two left the room and out into the cool hallway.

Handing Hoshi a cup of ice water, he sipped his own and nodded to her direction. " You must have had a good teacher."

Giving a faint smile, she nodded. " Yes."

" What's wrong?"

Looking up at Kaze, she smiled and faced the stormy weather outside. " Have you ever felt like you failed someone?"

" Well, yea, of course."

She gave a soft laugh, " Not in the way I have..."

" Hoshi?"

" I let her die. I let her be taken away, I let her leave us."

_Six figures walked along a ruined land, nothing stirring or making a sound._

" And, we were so stupid not to see it.."

_A snake-like arms reached out and grabbed the one with golden hair around the waist, pulling her into a hole in the ground._

" We tried..."

__

" Evening Star Frozen orbits!" Nothing had an effect. " Damn!" A blur of navy rushed past, as the one that was standing beside the one of golden hair jumped into the hole after it. " HEY!" Looking bewildered, the remaining 4 stared for a while, and then jumped in after.

" But then, we saw..."

__

At the end of the hole the found yet another ruined site of devastation. Spotting the one with navy hair they ran over. her face was written with horror as she stood. The others, confused looked up, and had an equal look of shock on their faces.

" She was just standing there.."

_Vines with thorns wrapped around her wrist, ankles, waist and neck, bound tightly and the thorns piercing her skin, and attaching her to a black star with a cross in the center. _

" And then...she was in pain."

__

Four shadowed figures of women descended up, as they cut an 'x' on the figure's wrists, four of them. When the blood flowed out, they gathered it up in a small beautifully decorated jar, and drank it deeply. As soon as her blood touched their lips, the one with golden hair let out a scream.

" Then....she was gone."

_The star and cross vanished, now leaving her standing on a radio tower. And then the radio tower changed also, into a tower of sharp crystals, closing in around her. the one with navy hair screamed out as she tried to get loose from the hold of the others. A giant hand reached down picking up the girl encased in crystals, and threw it down on the earth._

Blinking back tears that threatened to fall, she turned and smiled at Kaze. " Forget what I just said."

Looking disbelieving at Hoshi, he shrugged and nodded. " Alright."

" Hoshi!" Someone called her name, as the navy hair girl turned around to face Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.

" Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, Taiki-kun."

Walking up to Hoshi, the three showed her some papers.

" Fencing, with Shinibana Kaze." A half smile spread as she handed it to the man beside her, and raised an eyebrow. " What's this for?"

" Idol stuff." Rolling his eyes, Yaten stuffed his hands in his pockets. " It's stupid."

Seiya's hand made contact with the back of Yaten's head, receiving a glare from the shorter man. " it's not stupid. I would like to try it, seems fun." 

Shaking his head at the two, he looked to Hoshi. " How about you?"

" I just finished fencing, with, Shinibana Kaze." She nodded to the man beside her. " Gentlemen, meet Shinibana Kaze."

Giving a smile to the Three Lights, Kaze shook each of their hands. " Nice to meet you. Hoshi, how about you fence with us too?"

Looking slightly bewildered, Hoshi shrugged. " Why not?" Picking up her sword again, the five headed back off to the room.

*** *** ***

Gritting her teeth, Aalanea once again, was forcefully kneeling before Leahona. 

" You idiot! Failed! Again! How hard is it really?!" She threw a red wine cup at Aalanea's direction, once again missing in her rage.

'Bitch.' Keeping her head low, Aalanea spoke through her teeth. " The Senshi, they're not making my job any easier."

A scream came from Leahona as she threw another cup this time a piece cut Aalanea's hand. " I don't want any shitty excuses!"

Aalanea's eyes flashed murderously, as she stood up, glaring at Leahona, she had enough. " FUCK OFF." With those simple words, she walked out, disappearing in a black hole.

Leahona stood for a second, shocked, and then pushed over the whole table of wine cups, then blasting it to bits. " BITCH!!! She comes back and she'll die."

" Watch your temper Leahona..." A chilling voice flowed out, as spiders and other insects ran out.

Giving a sharp gasp, Leahona bent down, and bowed. " I apologize."

" Good."

" Lord, Aalanea, she, should I send some out to finish her?"

" No, that's alright. When the time comes, she'll be done with. Right now, our main goal is the Sun Goddess."

" Hai."

Red eyes flashed from behind the throne, but, they weren't human....were they? 

*** *** ***

Furious, Aalanea stood outside in the rain, black hair matted over her shoulders, holding her necklace up. " damn fucking Leahona. I'll show her." A point flashes, as she smiled and made her way to a white building not far off. 

*** *** ***

The swords clashed against each other once again, Kaze up against Seiya, Taiki against Hoshi, and Yaten, sitting over there in the corner watching it all without breaking a sweat.

Almost simultaneously, two swords flew off and the points embedded itself on either side of Yaten.

Eyes wide with shock, the silver haired boy's mouth dropped open, as he stared at the swords. After processing all this he stood up and yelled at the four. " WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!"

He blinked seeing Seiya and Taiki both on the ground, Kaze and Hoshi's swords pointed at their chests.

All four looking over and seeing the Swords grinning sheepishly. " Sorry Yaten!"

Giving them a sarcastic smile, he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

Shaking her head, Hoshi lowered her sword and helped Taiki up, as Kaze did the same with Seiya.

" Good game. You were good." Complimenting Taiki, Hoshi released her hair from the bun she had put it in to fence.

" Thank you, you were much better though."

Smiling she nodded. " I've been practicing with the sword for as long as I can remember."

Taiki began to reply, when the lights in the whole building suddenly turned off.

" What?!"

Opening the door, Kaze looked down the pitch black hallway. " Must be a black out, probably because of the storm."

" Yes, of course it is."

The five whipped around to the icy voice, that didn't belong to any of them. A single golden light flashed in that direction, while purple eyes flashed.

Hoshi's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed in hate. While the others were focused on the hidden person, she slipped outside to the hallway.

" Who are you?" Seiya demanded, as his hand slipped into his pocket for his henshin item.

" No one you know. Now, if you would all step away from the fencing expert, I'll take his Stone and leave."

Taiki and Yaten stepped up next to Seiya, drawing out their own Henshin Items. " I don't think so."

" I wasn't asking." Her free hand reached up, her palm facing the three idols, a blast shot out knocking the three into the wall. 

" Shit!" The three fell in a heap, Taiki on the bottom, Yaten next, and then Seiya on top of them all.

" Seiya! Get off!"

" Sorry!"

" Why do YOU always land on top?!"

" Because I'm your leader and the leader need to be thought of first!"

" Oh gee, thanks! Don't let it get to your head!" 

" It's a little too late for that, Yaten."

" TAIKI!"

" That's my name, must have taken you AGES to learn it, hmm?"

" Shut up! Some friends!"

" Some leader!"

" Shut up!"

" SEIYA YATEN!! JUST GET OF ME!"

" Sorry." Both Seiya and Yaten clampered off, then Taiki stood up also.

" Now, we have to get Ka--damn." Rolling his eyes, Yaten pointed to Kaze on the ground, this color stone floating in the air.

" Well, you're a little to late for THAT." Smiling happily Aalanea watching the color stone head towards her to the light, so she could see the color.

" Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" 

Her head shot over to see Seiya henshin, and then an amused look crossed her face. " Well, well, well. What have we got here?"

" SEIYA YOU IDIOT!"

" Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

" Ooh, this certainly is a surprise."

" Taiki! You're supposed to be the smart one!" 

" Just henshin!"

Muttering under his breath, Yaten gave in. " Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

Mock clapping sounded from Aalanea, looking quite proud of herself, she looked at the three henshined Starlights before her. " Well, this is a HUGE surprise."

" Yea well, here's more, Star Serious Laser!"

Her back mirror was brought out, as she deflected the attack back at Fighter, sending her to fall back on top of Healer, and Healer on Maker.

" FIGHTER!!!!!!"

" It's not my fault!"

*** *** ***

Leaning against the door to the women's bathroom, Hoshi's eyes stared at the floor.

What was their purpose for this? Why were they down on earth? Why were they fighting? Why were they without their true leader? Why, did she have to lose her best friend?

So many whys swam through her head. There was no purpose for this. " She's dead." She had told herself this so many times. Too many. So, why were they doing this? Risking their lives, and helping the people of some planet who didn't care about anything other than themselves.

_" Just because you help somebody, doesn't mean you like them. It just means that you care for them, and you want to help make their lives better and worthwhile."_

The first thing she had told them, when they were training as Senshi. Was that why they had come to this place? Yes, but there was another reason....

_" ....Sun." NightStar kneeled against her best friend and leader. The former leader was beaten up badly, blood pouring from almost everywhere on her body. MorningStar was holding the crying TwinStar in her arms, holding her tightly and turned her head away from the sight. EveningStar holding Sun's hand and putting a hand on NightStar, crying tears she thought she didn't possess. ShootingStar's hand covered her mouth, she was frozen with shock and horror at the sight. _

She Sun Goddess smiled at her senshi. How could she smile? She was battered up, and at Hell's Gates. " I'm not dying. I'm just hiding." Taking a small orange and red sun shaped charm from the little of her bow, she handed it to NightStar. " Find the third blue planet from the sun. There, fight. Until you find the six golden color stones. When you do, you'll find me again." Giving another smile, she looked to her senshi. " Don't cry. Promise me, you won't cry until I find you again, or you find me."

Every single one of the Senshi nodded, and held back remorseful tears. Smiling, the Sun Goddess nodded and closed her eyes, whispered her last words faintly. " The Golden light..."

That was why. That was the reason they were down here. The third blue planet from the sun. To find the six golden color stones, and awaken the Golden Light, before the Masca did. Pulling out her gold necklace, she looked at the two charms on it. One, a navy star outlined with gold, and the second, an orange sun shaped charm. Looking at it for a while, she gripped it tightly. " Promise." Slipping it out from over her head, she threw it into the air. " Night Star Celestial Make Up!" 

*** *** ***

"Damn." Seeing the color stone was blue, Aalanea threw it back up in the beam, grabbed the star, and walked over to the Starlights, who were standing up once again. " Well, who would have thought. Three regular idol boys being three of the senshi I wanted to get rid of." Drawing out, she smirked. " This make it so much easier. Dark Sta-"

" Night Star Inevitable Destiny!" The attacks blasted Aalanea into the wall before she could attack the Starlights.

" SHIT!" Struggling up she snarled at NightStar's shadowed form.

" 3 Years we searched! All because of you and the Masca! Our search ends here on this planet! Retaliate Senshi of the Stars that protect and shine eternally bright! Sailor NightStar!" 

Standing up Aalanea, raised a brow. " And you think my life's peachy since your stupid leader died?!"

" Night Star Inevitable Destiny!" Without listening for words she attacked. 

" Fine! You want to fight?! I'll fight! To death!"

" You'll die first!"

" Dark Star Galaxy!" Aalanea was stronger, yes, but NightStar stood her ground, bruises covering her.

" Revolving Comet's Tail!" Blasting her attack, Aalanea's knees began to buckle slightly. " Give me that crystal!"

" No way in hell!" Pulling out a black star, she swallowed it.

" The hell?!" The Starlights had looked on at the fight, and now, seeing Aalanea swallow the star shocked them.

" Stand back!" Yelling at the Starlights, NightStar began to back off.

Aalanea began to change drastically. Soon, black lightning covered her, hiding her from view as she changed inside.

" What's going on?!" 

" Think about it Fighter! What usually happens?!"

" ...Oh...SHIT."

When the black lightning tore away, all that was left was a giant scorpion. 

" That's...not....good."

" No shit, Sherlock!" Slapping the back of Fighter's head, Healer started her attack.

" Star Sensitive Inferno!" And it had no effect. " Oh.....crap."

The scorpion whipped it's tail around, the stinger flashing dangerously.

" It's a bit too dark to see!"

" Revolving Comet's Tail!" Her attack hit the head of the scorpion, turning it's attention from the Starlights to NightStar.

Grimacing, she resumed attacking. " Inevitable Destiny!" The attack had effect, yes, but very slightly, and angering it more and more by the minute. She attacked again and again, drawing it closer to her and further from the Starlights. 

Green slime and acid flowed out from the scorpion's mouth, as it swung a claw, catching NightStar's right leg and leaving a rather deep and painful cut.

Giving a scream, she fell, backing up slowly.

" Star Serious Laser!" Fighter's attack hit it, now the scorpion was confused, the Starlight? Or the Celestial?

" Help her! Star Gentle Uterus!"

" Star Sensitive Inferno!" The Starlights joined in on distracting the Scorpion, luring it away from NightStar.

She sat there, bewildered as to why the Starlights would help her after how they refused. ' Why are they doing this..?'

_" Just because you help somebody, doesn't mean you like them. It just means that you care for them, and you want to help make their lives better and worthwhile."_

Her eyes widened slightly, as her Leader's words rang through her ears. " ....Doesn't mean you like them, you just care for them..." Her eyes hardened with determination, as she struggled up. 

" It's getting closer!"

" Good observation Healer!"

" Save the argument! Star Gentle Uterus!"

More acid flowed from its mouth, as it swung it's tail jabbing at the Starlight.

" Shit! Watch the tail!"

Another swing, and the Starlights were thrown against the opposite wall, all falling in a motionless heap.

Groaning, Fighter struggled to stand up, only to fall again. 

Raising it's tail, the Scorpion prepared to finish them off, setting the poison inside them.

" STAR SHATTERING DUST!!" The unexpected attack hit the scorpion with amazing force, as it hit the wall, and fell out into the rainy weather outside.

NightStar stood, struggling on her cut right leg, an air of full determination and revenge surrounding her.

Clambering up, the scorpion hissed at the Celestial Star Senshi, it's glowing red eyes being pierced by NightStar's own hard, cold navy ones. It began to go at NightStar, it's tail flicking venomously as it ran.

Eyes unwavering, she held out both hands before her. " Star that shines through the dark night and provides protection! Night Star! Send down the Sword of the Star's Pure Crystal Dusts!" Ripping through the clouds, a beam of navy light shot down at NightStar in the shape of a star. From the ground before her, a navy star glowed brightly, then a crystal raising up in the shape of the star, with a magnificent sword seeming to be made of ice and crystal sprouting. Gripping the sword with hands, she pulled it out and held it up to the sky.

As the scorpion ran towards, her, the sword glowed with white and navy, as she brought it down. " Star Crystalline Shatter!" Striking the sword down in front of her, it shot out white and navy stars, that encased the scorpion in a shimmering crystal case. Bringing the sword down, she pierced it through the crystal and the scorpion, sending out a blinding white light that dissolved it into nothing. 

Groaning, the Three Starlights sat up rubbing their temples sorely. " What..." Looking around, they caught sight of the demolished wall, and NightStar standing outside, her back to them, and the sword by her side.

Her head raised up to the sky, watching as the clouds vanished and the rays of sunshine broke through.

_" I'm not dying. I'm just hiding." _

" Just hiding.."

_" Find the third blue planet from the sun. There, fight. Until you find the six golden color stones. When you do, you'll find me again." _

" Find you again..."

_" Don't cry. Promise me, you won't cry until I find you again, or you find me."_

A faint smile broke through, as she gripped the sun charm on the necklace around her neck. " I promise."

" NightStar.."

She turned around, to face the Starlight smiling at her. 

" Thank you." Smiling, Fighter held out a hand to shake.

She looked at the hand, and then to fight, and took it. " Just because you help somebody, it doesn't mean you like them, it means you just care of them." Smiling, she nodded to Healer and Maker, then turned, jumping up and vanishing in a flash of navy light.

Turning the Starlights began to leave also, then a figure bending down to pick up the crystal caught their eye. " Hey!"

Fighter ran to tackle the figure. Head jerking up, the figure with dark blue hair smirked and vanished in a swirl of black.

Hitting the floor, Fighter winced as Healer held out a hand to help her up.

" Who was that?"

" I have a feeling Aalanea wasn't the last of them."

" Hmm." 

Kaze began to stir, his color stone having reentered his body.

" Time to go." Turning the three jumped up and disappeared.

*** *** ***

" Hoshi!" The Three boys watched approached Hoshi standing in front of the building, watching the repairs be done on the demolished wall.

" Seiya, Yaten, Taiki." She smiled warmly. 

" What happened?" Seiya nodded to the hole in the wall.

" No idea. I hope they get it back up soon."

" Yea, maybe we could fence again." Seiya grinned and nudged Taiki. " Maybe I'll get a chance to see Taiki lose at something again."

Hoshi laughed as Taiki blushed. " Maybe next time I could go against you. Here, we'll make a deal." Holding out her right hand for Seiya to shake she smiled. " We'll fence against, you ad me."

Returning the smile Seiya took her hand. 

At the same time, both Seiya and Hoshi felt something familiar. A familiar wave of energy and power. They looked up staring into each other's eyes as if to find some secret, but found none. 

' Hoshi....her hand...'

' His hand...'

' It's like...'

' Same as...'

" Hello? You two ok?" Yaten and Taiki looked at the two and blinked curiously.

They looked away and took their hands away from each other's and smiled.

' No way.'

' Star Fighter's a girl.'

Nodding to Seiya and the rest, Hoshi turned and began to walk off. " See you at school."

" Ja'ne!"

" Bye."

" Goodbye."

Nodding and smiling, she walked off into the horizon, a slight limp on her right leg where a bandage wrapped around her leg, as she smiled proudly at herself, and holding the Navy Star and orange Sun charm on her necklace.' Just because you help somebody, doesn't mean you like them..'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it?! Tell me!!!!!!! PLEASE?!??!!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think you get the point. ^___^;

Embrace the Galaxy/:/Search For Your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


End file.
